I Can't Live If Living Is Without You
by pinkyridz
Summary: Mandanan saga - book one.My take on Daniel Jackson's appendix.  New friends are made and a life changed forever during Daniel's recovery.  This is a long story which I have broken down for easy reading.  It is also going to be the first story in a series
1. Chapter 1

**I CAN'T LIVE, IF LIVING IS WITHOUT YOU**

**PROLOGUE**

Mandana was a small, peaceful world, populated mainly by simple peasants who worked their smallholdings and lived off the land.

The stone ring stood proud on a hill in the Tanger province, surrounded by fruit orchards and winding lanes that led to the arable farms dotted with green and golden crop fields. The once busy trading portal was now practically dormant, apart from the twice-monthly shipment of naquada that the Mandanans provided for a lesser-known System Lord. This was the people of Mandana's way of keeping under the radar, so to speak. The Goa'uld's left the planet alone as long as the orders came in on time, and the naquada mine to the north of the main town of Gowton provided work and community for the dwellers of Tanger province.

Life was simple. Horses and carts travelled the lanes, cattle ploughed the fields, and construction was a community effort. Each person had a trade from carpentry to stonewalling and everyone would join to help each other. The women and children would quilt and embroider furnishings and the men would provide the brute strength to construct the buildings. It was a way of life passed down through generations, and one which worked well.

Sergi Tanger oversaw the running of the province, as had his father before him and his father's father before that. It was his calling and he had been more than happy to carry on his family's legacy. Gowton had expanded and prospered under his watchful eye. Schoolhouses had been constructed for the young children; a market now provided a place for families to come and exchange their products, and a small hospital served the sick and needy. The next generation of tradesmen, of caregivers and of tutors, learned their trade under their elders and so the cycle of life continued.

Everyone had a purpose and a place. Hanah Tanger, Sergi's wife, was a cook who tutored her skill in the local schools and homes. She ran the daily food markets with her daughters, Lilly and Cara. Her life was a busy one. Sergi spent many weeks away from home helping in planning and construction, and Hanah not only cared for her family but also travelled round the province helping the poor and elderly with their everyday living.

Lilly and Cara Tanger were now grown women with their own callings. Cara was happy and content to follow her mother. She was artistic and flamboyant, her clothing was fancy and colourful, and her outlook on life was materialistic yet caring. To Cara, looks and finery were everything and she had a long line of gentlemen callers queuing up to take her arm. She was elegant and poised—her long auburn hair sleek, neat and tidy and, although she was the younger of the Tanger girls, she was often viewed as the elder, more sensible one.

The two sisters were very different.

Unruly, curly red hair framed the freckled face of Lilly Tanger. There was no finery for the tomboy— breeches and blouses were practical and comfortable. She had no time for boys as her calling dictated that her life training was that of studying and learning. Lilly would not be following her mother. From the moment she was born, her life had been mapped in a very different direction. Healer Greta Quinn had seen to that!

Greta was the main healer or platon in Tanger. He and his wife, Mari, lived in a large farmhouse between Gowton and the Stargate. As they were unable to have a natural family of their own, the law dictated that the first child the platon delivered during his tenure would be groomed as his replacement and, on a cold winter morning twenty years ago, Lilly Tanger's destiny was decided. It was fortunate that she had passion and an aptitude for learning. Platon Quinn took her under his wing and he and Mari viewed her as the granddaughter they would never have. She spent her time spilt between the family home and Quinn farm, studying to develop the skills she needed to join Greta's practice when it was time for the elder platon to rest. It was her calling.

Life revolved around home and family for the people of Mandana.

It was an idyllic, safe world.

**Chapter one.**

SG-1's weeklong stay in Mandana was drawing to an end.

The meet and greet mission had been prompted by the Intel of a weapons grade naquada mine and the team had enjoyed Sergi Tanger's wonderful hospitality while trying to negotiate a trading agreement. An exercise which had proved futile, as the ruler of Tanger province decided that it was more sensible to keep the status quo with the Goa'uld.

SG-1 couldn't blame the Mandanans for their resistance, as life was peaceful on this planet. Why risk all that by dealing with their enemy's enemy?

They'd had a wonderful time with the family, though. Hanah, Sergi's wife, and his daughters Lilly and Cara, had made them very welcome and had been fascinated by their stories of Earth and its dwelling customs. Sam had given Hanah cooking lessons—much to the hilarity of her team— but Hanah had been more than happy to learn about different ways to make pasta and bread. Sam had, in turn, learned much from the Mandanan woman, at times letting her hair down and allowing her 'girly' nature shine through!

Lilly and Cara had been fascinated in Daniel and followed him round like lovesick puppies! Daniel had been innocently oblivious to their attention and spent hours tutoring them in the history of Earth, under the impression that the girls really were actually interested in what he was saying.

The rest of SG-1 and the girl's parents exchanged knowing grins, but left Daniel to plow on relentlessly to his captive audience.

Teal'c and Jack spent many hours assisting Sergi and a handful of men in the small mine, learning much about the actual mining and preparation of the naquada—information that would prove very valuable if future missions unearthed untapped mines. In fact, the big bonus of this visit was the fact that the Mandanans were more than happy to impart with their vast mining knowledge, and had agreed to provide teaching sessions to SGC, on the understanding that numbers were kept small so as not to draw the attention of their System Lord's radar.

Overall, it had been a very worthwhile mission and had almost felt like a holiday to SG-1, but they now faced the two-day return journey to the Stargate. Hanah and Sam had cooked up a hearty breakfast for them all to enjoy together before SG-1 made their way home—homemade bread joined the bowls of stew and lentils. Hanah had been baking most of the previous night to provide their new friends with ample supplies for their long trip, so with their bags packed and ready, SG-1 relaxed into their final meal.

"Pass the bread, Cara." Jack smiled at the youngest daughter who sat stirring her stew while staring and drooling at Daniel, who was deep in conversation with Lilly.

"Child. The bread," Sergi interjected when Cara all but ignored Jack's request.

"What? Oh... yeah," Cara sighed. "Here you go Colonel." She passed Jack the breadbasket and then returned to her stirring.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks," he said, taking a lump of bread and passing the basket round the table.

"So, you know your route, Colonel?" Sergi passed the bread on to Teal'c.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "It's a pretty direct route."

"Lilly will escort you as far as healer Quinn's house, as she has to continue her studies today," Sergi informed him. "You should reach his farm by nightfall where you will be able to rest before making your final journey to the ring."

"That sounds like a plan," Jack replied with a nod. "Are you sure he won't mind putting us up for the night?"

"No, he is most excited at the prospect, Colonel. I do believe my daughter has told him much of your culture."

"I'm sure she has." Jack smiled, watching Lilly gesture wildly as she spoke with Daniel. It was a rare sight to see Doctor Daniel Jackson struggle to get a word in edgeways with someone for a change!

Xxxx

"Father has said I can go with you. Can you believe it?"

Daniel smiled at Lilly as she continued gushing.

"Yes, I am to escort you to Quinn's farm and stay the night before continuing my studies. You are going to adore Quinny, Daniel. He is so wonderful and wise and such an inspiring teacher. Can you believe I'm going to have such an important future?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yes, I can believe it, Lilly."

"I mean, I need to study hard and put all my soul into it, but when Quinny chooses to rest I will have been groomed as a new platon! It is such an honor, Daniel. It is my calling—my path of adulthood— and, while it is quite scary, it's also so very exciting!"

"You will do a wonderful job, I'm sure," Daniel replied with a smile. "The healers on Earth are held in very high esteem and we have a wonderful doctor where we work who has healed many, many people. You and she share the same enthusiasm."

"Does your platon work with herbs, Daniel?"

"Among other things," Daniel nodded. "We have many alternative medicines and practices on Earth. Years have been spent researching and gaining knowledge on how to treat many illnesses and complaints." Daniel stirred his lentils while he spoke.

"We have two main illnesses here," Lilly stated. "The cold fever and the hot fever. Many die during of the outbreaks and we are working hard at coming up with a cure, but it is time consuming, and we have little resources to aid our studies."

"I'm sure you're doing all you can." Daniel smiled kindly.

"Yes, yes, but it is a big worry, and many young and elderly die every year—"

"But that is the passage of life," Daniel interrupted.

"Indeed, you are correct, but we strive to make their passing easier—that has to be our ultimate goal," Lilly looked up and smiled sadly.

"And, I'm sure you're doing all you can," Daniel repeated.

Lilly nodded enthusiastically. "Yes we are and we've come up with several breakthroughs over the years." She took a breath and sipped her water. "Are you not hungry, Daniel?" she asked as she watched Daniel continue to stir his food.

"I think I've eaten so much of your mother's wonderful food over the week that I'm fit to burst," he smiled and pushed his dish to one side.

"You did not eat much at supper, either." Lilly reached over and placed a hand on top of Daniel's. "You are sure you are feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Lilly." Daniel squeezed the young girl's hand and grinned. "You are going to make a wonderful platon."

"Oh... what? Sorry." Lilly blushed and ducked her head when she realised she'd actually been viewing the young Tauri as a patient.

"Please, don't be sorry. You can't switch off your calling."

"Time and place, my father says." Lilly nodded curtly.

"Ah... yes... he's right, of course, but I know very well it's not as easy as that. Our platon always struggles to let go of her instincts."

"Tell me more of you platon, Daniel. What is she like?"

"Well, where do I start...?"

Daniel and Lilly were soon lost in conversation once more as the anthropologist tried to explain more about the medical world on Earth.

Xxx

"Right, kids, we got everything?" Jack hoisted his pack onto his shoulders.

"Looks like it, sir." Sam glanced round the room as she clipped on her own pack.

"Okay... let's go say our goodbyes." Jack pulled at the peak of his cap as the rest of his team made their way to the leaving party that was waiting for them in the courtyard.

They were all sad to be leaving as they felt they had made some strong alliances with the leaders of Tanger and, judging by the sight of Hanah dabbing at suspiciously damp eyes, they were going to be missed as much as SG-1 would miss them.

"Have a safe journey, Colonel." Sergi shook Jack's hand warmly.

"Call me Jack, Sergi." Jack smiled.

"That would be an honour, Jack." Sergi bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hanah." Jack turned to the lady of the house and was then surprised when she grabbed him in a bone-crushing embrace.

"We will miss you," Hanah sniffed.

"We'll be back," Jack promised as he pulled out of the embrace and gently kissed Hanah's cheek. "Look after the girls."

"Of course," Hanah answered warmly.

Jack turned and watched as his team then said their goodbyes. He grinned at the sight of his hardened second in command exchanging recipes, and of Cara practically hanging off Daniel's neck. He had a fleeting thought of just extending their mission and treating it as a well-deserved holiday, but knew that if they missed their allocated return slot the powers that be would not be happy. It was one part of the job he was beginning to hate—the quick in quick out—as Daniel's enthusiasm at learning about new cultures was rubbing off on him. It was so rare to come across such a peaceful and relaxing world inhabited by wonderful warm people.

When Cara finally peeled herself off Daniel, who was teetering precariously, Jack turned to the elder Tanger girl standing to one side shaking her head at her sister's antics.

"Come on, Lilly," he said, taking up one end of the standard issue container they used to store equipment on missions, and nodding to Teal'c to take the other end. "Lead on, young lady," he grinned, and SG-1 were then on their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm summer's day and the countryside of Mandana looked truly stunning. Green and yellow fields dotted the landscape for miles, meandering streams framed the view, and gentle hills led the way to the horizon and on to the Stargate. Birds and butterflies joined the team on their journey and grazing beasts peppered the landscape, bowing as the humans passed their pastures.

They'd been walking for a couple of hours now, enjoying the view and the constant chattering of Lilly who practically skipped between them, imparting tales and folklores of her world. She was now trying to teach Teal'c an ancient song of fertility, and Sam giggled at his attempt. Jack was leading the way up the next moss-covered hill and Daniel was content to bring up the rear. In fact, Daniel was actually having trouble keeping up with the team and was regretting not eating more at breakfast as he felt surprisingly weak and light headed. The hill was now beginning to feel like a mountain and he took out his canteen and paused to take a drink.

"Keep up, slow poke!"

Daniel glanced up at Jack's teasing, screwed the top back on to his canteen, and gave a slight smile as he jogged to catch up with the rest of his team. Damn, he felt out of shape!

Xxxx

"Okay, chow time." Jack unclipped his pack and let it drop on the grass. They were now at the top of the hill and the midday sun was getting hot. They had arrived at a small crop of fruit laden trees by a babbling brook, which would give them shade from the sun. It seemed the perfect place for the picnic lunch Hanah had prepared.

"What we got, Carter?" Jack asked after taking a long slug of water from his canteen.

Sam and Lilly used the equipment container as a make shift table and were unpacking the food provided by Lilly's mother.

"Bread, meat, fruit..." Sam glanced up and smiled.

"And cakes made from my grandmother's recipe," Lilly stated as she unwrapped the pastries.

"Sounds good." Jack grinned and reached for what looked like an apple. "Here, Daniel… catch," he called and threw the fruit in the direction of the archaeologist, who was sat resting against a tree with his eyes closed.

"What?" Daniel looked up in time to see the fruit winging its way towards him and caught it one handed. "Thanks."

Sam and Lilly then filled cotton napkins with an assortment of food and passed them out, before sitting and starting their own lunch. It was all very civilized and calming; the gentle breeze rustled through the trees and deer-like creatures grazed the meadows. Birds twittered and fish jumped in the brook; it was a picture of tranquillity, something refreshingly normal for SG-1, and they were content to kick back and relax. There was no rush or urgency, just peace and quiet, and if Daniel could just kick his growing headache into touch he'd be able to enjoy the moment as much as the rest of the team.

Placing his untouched food on a flat rock, he rooted through his pack for his trusty blister pack of Tylenol—popped two out and swilled them down with a mouthful of water.

"Headache?"

Damn but Jack saw everything!

"Yeah, bit." Daniel shrugged and picked up his meal again.

"We've got plenty of time to rest," Jack stated and took a bite of apple. "Eat up and have a siesta." He yawned. "I'm gonna."

Daniel picked at his bread; he really couldn't face eating it right now. His lack of appetite surprised him as it was hours since he last ate anything, but he put it down to the fact he'd been fighting a bit of an upset stomach for a couple of days. The added headache was sapping his strength and the idea of a quick sleep was very inviting.

"Think I might join you," he agreed and gingerly took a bite of bread, knowing full well if he didn't show a willingness to eat then Jack would go into full mother henning mode, and he was too tired to deal with a smothering Jack O'Neill at the moment.

"You do that, Danny boy." Jack flicked the crumbs off his napkin, folded it neatly, pulled his cap over his eyes, rested his head back onto the trunk of a tree… and was soon snoring softly.

Xxxx

Jack's snores lulled Daniel into a light doze, but the niggling cramping of his stomach was preventing him achieving deep sleep. He was aware of Sam and Lilly giggling quietly and of Teal'c patrolling the area, always alert to any danger. He should be able to sleep but felt slightly out of sorts. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, but he thought he might have a bug brewing somewhere as the Tylenol hadn't made a dent in his muggy headache and the stomach cramps were making him feel slightly nauseous. He was in two minds to say anything or not but concluded that they weren't too far from healer Quinn's farm and a good night sleep would probably kick any encroaching illness into touch. And if it didn't, then they were only a day away from home and his bed.

He felt frustrated that he was feeling under the weather, as he really wanted to enjoy the last day or so on Mandana. It was the first planet since Abydos that he felt at home on, and could now understand Jack's feelings towards Edora, as he could almost imagine settling down here in domestic bliss.

The sound of Lilly's soft laughter was reassuringly comforting and reminded him of Sha're. In fact, the whole ambience of family living here on Mandana was very similar to living with the Abydonians, and the only real difference was the lack of sand! Daniel relaxed and let his mind drift as he imagined a life here, the visions of contentment finally easing him into slumber.

Xxx

"Is Daniel promised to anyone?" Lilly glanced at the now sleeping Tau'ri.

Sam looked up from her grass weaving and smiled. "He was."

"Oh?" Lilly ducked her head and picked at a meadow flower.

"He was married but his wife passed away," Sam continued.

Lilly sighed deeply and watched Daniel sleep again. "That's so sad. He's so young."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "He loved her so much."

"She was a very lucky woman." "Yes she was."

"He is very beautiful," Lilly sighed.

"Inside and out."

Lilly turned and smiled. "Have you feelings for him Samantha?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"What? No... no...he's like a brother to me." Sam shook her head and chuckled. "He's my best friend and brother all rolled into one and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Then you are a very lucky woman, Samanatha."

Sam glanced over at Daniel again, who now lay curled up on his side with his boonie pulled over his face. "That I am," she agreed. "That I am."

Xxxx

Daniel's dreams were not the pleasant ones he expected, though they had started out that way. He dreamt of being held in Sha're's arms as they enjoyed a hot summers day on Abydos. He dreamed of being held in Lilly's arms while the birds sang in the trees above them. He longed to be held and loved and, for a few minutes, had lost himself in the feeling of contentment. But Sha're and Lilly morphed into Hathor and Ammonet, and the feeling of security and love turned into out and out pain that twisted his gut, forcing him to curl around the agony.

When the vision of Hathor reaching into his stomach with a Goa'uld symbiote forced him to cry out, he woke to find Sam at his side, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

"W-what?" Daniel struggled upright with his teammates help. "Yeah-yeah. I'm fine," he stuttered, wiping his sweat soaked face with his boonie as he fought to control his breathing. He felt Sam rubbing his arm in concern.

"You sure?" she asked as she continued the comforting action until Daniel finally pulled himself together.

"Yeah," he sighed, glancing up and smiling. "Just a nightmare."

"Some nightmare." Sam offered Daniel her canteen.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, gratefully taking a swig of water and passing the canteen back. "Where are the others?" he asked as he glanced round.

Sam hooked her canteen back on to her pack, which she'd been sorting through while Daniel had slept. "They've gone to fill their canteens at the brook."

"Lilly too?"

"Yup." Sam fastened the buckles on her pack.

Daniel looked around again and was surprised to see how low the sun was in the sky now. "What time is it?" he asked when he realised it was now late in the afternoon.

"Gone five," Sam answered. "Lilly thinks it's a good couple of hours to Quinn's farm and we should make it by night fall if we—"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Daniel struggled to his feet with the aid of the trunk of the tree.

"Looked like you needed the sleep," Sam replied, offering him a hand when he swayed slightly. "You sure you're okay?" she asked when Daniel closed his eyes to the slight light headiness caused by being upright.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine." He opened his eyes and offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You sure? You didn't eat much."

"Too hot to eat." Daniel shrugged, hoping to placate his friend with a little distorting of the truth.

"Headache still bothering you?"

"Some." He reached in his pockets for his sunglasses. "Sun's still bright," he said as he put them on and adjusted his boonie.

"Have you taken anything for it?" Sam persisted.

"Don't fuss, Sam," Daniel sighed. "I'm fine. Just too much sun for one day." He smiled and rubbed her arm. "Just need a good night sleep in my own bed," he added and reached for his pack. "Let's go see if the others have finished. "After you," he indicated for Sam to lead the way and then followed his friend down toward the brook, hand rubbing the stitch in his side that had returned—or remained, he wasn't sure which. Either way, he was beginning to long for home, a soak in a bath, and his bed. Anything to relive the aches in his bones.

Xxxx

"It is a true honor," Greta Quinn gushed as he shook each member of SG-1's hand in turn. "Young Lilly here has told me so much about you and my home is your home for the night!" He beamed as he closed the large wooden door behind his visitors.

"Come! Mari has supper on the stove." He smiled and led the way down the large, flag stone covered corridor. Lilly had enthused about the strangers from the ring and he'd been very excited about meeting them!

"Mari, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c." Greta introduced his guests to his wife and, one by one, SG-1had insisted that the Quinn's should call them by their first names.

Mari Quinn looked like the quintessential doctor's wife: her appearance was neat—silver hair pulled back into a tight bun, half-rimmed glasses perched at the end of her nose, and a kindly gleam in her blue eyes.

"My husband has been unbearable all day," she teased. "I do believe he has paced the rooms awaiting your arrival."

"Take no heed to my wife," Greta teased back. "I do believe she has changed her frock many times during the day so as to be presentable." He flung an arm round his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Hush now! You're embarrassing me." Mari shook her head and patted her husband's arm. "We are just very glad to meet you all," she continued. "It is a rarity to have visitors through the stone ring these days. Years ago, many travellers came through to trade with us, but I believe that the days of trading in grain are now long gone. We carry one with our simple lives—"

"Simple yet wonderful lives," Greta interrupted.

"Indeed," Mari agreed and smiled up fondly at her husband for a second or two, before returning to her houseguest's. "Goodness, forgive me. Where are my manners! You must all be so tired and hungry." She pulled out of Greta's arms and returned to her stove.

"Yes, yes," Greta agreed. "Sit, please. Supper will be but minutes," he smiled and indicated that SG-1 should take a seat round the large wooden farmhouse table that took up most of the space in the ample kitchen.

"Lilly, child, there is freshly squeezed lemon drink in the fridge." He turned and patted his protégé on the arm and then, without a second thought, he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"My pleasure." Lilly returned the hug. She knew very well how exciting this day was for her elderly tutor. When Greta showed no sign of letting go, she burst out laughing. "Come Quinny!" She pulled out of his embrace. "Your visitors will be fainting due to lack of sustenance if we do not feed them!" She rolled her eyes and winked at the group seated round the table.

"Yes, yes." Greta nodded and smiled. "It is time to eat!" He clapped his hands and within minutes the table was adorned with bowls and bowls of food.

Xxxx

"Your world sounds complicated, Jack." Greta leant back in his chair and sipped his wine.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jack agreed.

"Lilly says that there are many, many, diseases and health issues." Greta filled Jack's half-empty glass and Jack nodded his thanks.

"Too many to count," Jack sighed.

Greta nodded. "Does your leader not intervene?"

"As you said, our world is complicated." Jack ran his finger round the rim of his glass. "Big place, lots of people."He glanced up and smiled sadly. "We just all do our best to try and live together as best we can," he admitted.

"I would love to visit your world." Greta returned the smile.

"Maybe one day," Jack said taking a sip of wine. "I'll speak to our leader."

"Thank you." Greta bowed.

The meal had been wonderful—plenty of food washed down with the most wonderful berry wine. SG-1 had relaxed with the elderly couple and exchanged tales as they had done with Lilly and her family. It seemed as if they'd know the platon and his wife for years. They were now lounging in large, comfortable couches in the main living room, the sun having long set to let the night in.

XXX

Daniel was curled up in the corner of the couch nearest the roaring fire.

He'd struggled to partake in the feast provided as his stomach still felt unsettled, and had been more than grateful when it was suggested that they should retire to somewhere more comfortable after the cheese platter.

He now longed to go to bed but didn't want to appear rude to his hosts. He was finding it very hard to keep his eyes open as the heat of the flames finally warmed his cold, aching bones, and had just started to drift when he felt a hand on his knee.

"Daniel?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at Lilly who was sitting at his feet.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Why do you not retire to your bed?" The young Mandanan whispered.

"It would be rude," Daniel replied sleepily.

"Well, I do believe that sleeping in company would be construed as rude as well." Lilly grinned and rested her chin on Daniel's knee.

"You have a point," Daniel agreed and they sat in silence for a while until he closed his eyes again, lost in the feeling of contentment.

Lilly shook his leg playfully. "Daniel Jackson, I do believe you are snoring," she giggled and then turned to Greta. "Quinny. I think Doctor Jackson is in need of one of your feather beds."

"What? No..." Daniel opened his eyes and spluttered.

"How rude of me." Greta pushed out of his chair. "You are tired. Mari, are the sleeping quarters prepared?" He turned and asked his wife, who was engrossed in conversation with Sam and Teal'c.

"Yes. Harriet has turned the beds down in the west wing." She nodded. "The first four rooms are aired and ready and Lilly's quarters are available, as always."

Greta turned to Daniel and Lilly. "Perhaps if Daniel is ready, you could show him the way, Lilly," he said.

"It would be my pleasure." Lilly pulled herself upright by the arm of the couch.

"There are fresh towels in the adjoining bathroom between room one and two," Mari stated. "Rooms three and four have their own suites attached. It is up to you how you allocate each room." She patted Sam's knee and smiled.

"Daniel and I will share bathrooms," Jack interjected, knowing it was a luxury for his Major to have an ensuite to herself. Sam looked over and smiled knowingly at her CO.

"You don't mind me retiring?" Daniel asked as he pushed out of his chair.

"Of course not, my boy!" Greta slapped Daniel on his back. "I should have realised how tired you were."

"We'll just finish our drinks and follow right afta ya!" Jack nodded, and then conceded, "We've gotta long day ahead of us."

"Okay. Goodnight and thank you so much for your wonderful hospitality." Daniel smiled and allowed himself to be lead out of the room as Lilly took his hand.

Xxx

Lilly and Daniel stood in front of Daniel's bedroom door and Lilly took Daniel's hands in hers. "I do not want you to leave," she said with a sad sigh.

"I have to, Lilly." Daniel smiled tenderly. "I have to return home and continue my work."

Lilly stared down at their hands nervously. "You could stay here; you would have a wonderful life."

Daniel gently pulled his hand out of her grasp, tipped her chin to so he could look her in the eyes, and smiled. "I know I would have a wonderful life here," he nodded slowly, "and any other time or situation I wouldn't hesitate, but I have much I need to do, much I need to fight for. My planet is not as safe as yours is and I need to help. You do understand?" He tenderly brushed Lilly's fringe off her forehead and the young girl nodded sadly.

"I know," she conceded, "I just wish..."

"I know," Daniel smiled and leant in and kissed her gently on the cheek. "You have your own mountain to climb as well, Lilly." He took her hand again and rubbed his thumb over her fingers. "Quinny needs you..."

"But, you could help!"

"My place is on Earth," Daniel sighed. "I am sorry."

"As am I."

Daniel gently pulled the young women in for a hug. "You're very special."

"As are you."

After a couple of minutes, Daniel cleared his throat, pulled out of the embrace and yawned. "Sorry. I'm tired," he admitted.

"Of course." Lilly bowed and smiled. "And I am keeping you from your bed."

"Yes, you are and, as Jack says, I need the beauty sleep." Daniel grinned.

"I do believe you are beautiful without it, Daniel Jackson." Lilly returned the grin and then immediately ducked her head and blushed when she actually realised what she'd said.

Daniel chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully. "And I believe you may need glasses, young Lilly," he joked to help ease the awkward moment for Lilly. "Good night," he added and then turned to open the door, but pulled up short when his stomach cramped suddenly, forcing him to lean against the door as the pain made him double over.

He was aware of Lilly's hand rubbing his back as he rode out the pain.

"Are you all right, Daniel?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, and was grateful when, after a few seconds, the pain eased and he managed to straighten up again. He turned to the worried gaze of his escort. "Too much cheese."

"You are sure?" Lilly's hand went to his forehead and he gently batted it away.

"I'm sure," he said. "I love cheese but it doesn't always love me. Go to bed, Lilly. I'll see you in the morning." He picked up Lilly's hand and kissed it tenderly, before turning and opening the door to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel lowered his tired body onto the plush bed and toed his shoes off as he looked round his accommodation.

The room was vast.

It housed not only the extremely large four-poster bed but also a large couch, two lounge chairs, a large coffee table, two ornate wardrobes, and a nightstand on which stood a large jug and bowl and a fruit basket. Floral printed silks curtained the double windows and deep pile throws covered the floor. The room was candle lit and felt very homely.

There was a white cotton gown folded at the bottom of the bed and a matching robe hung on the opposite door, which Daniel assumed to be the conjoining bathroom. Although he was grateful for the nightclothes provided, he wished he had his pack with him, as it not only contained his own toiletries, but his trusty Tylenol. He could do with a couple about now for his headache, which he would wash down with a handful of antacids for his upset stomach. Mind you, he was so exhausted he didn't think even his dodgy tummy would prevent him falling asleep as soon as his head hit the large feather pillows, so he made quick work of changing.

After neatly folding his uniform, he crossed to the bathroom to wash up.

The bathroom was as ornate as the bedroom. There were twin sinks with matching gold faucets, a deep freestanding bath, and plenty of towels and toiletries laid out for their use. Daniel peed and then ran a sink of warm water, but another painful cramp caused him to double over again and he had to use the sink to hold him upright when his legs buckled slightly.

"God," he moaned as he rocked to try to contain the agony, but a wave of nausea finally bought him to his knees in front of the toilet. Soon, he was vomiting what little he'd eaten over the past few days.

He rested his head on the rim of the toilet as his vomiting petered into dry heaving and wrapped an arm round his stomach when the heaving increased the pain in his gut. Something had obviously disagreed with him and he allowed himself a couple of minutes before attempting to stand. When the nausea retreated enough to allow him to get to his feet, he wiped the sweat that had formed off his face and patted it dry with one of the soft towels. He caught a glance of his pale reflection in the mirror and quickly extinguished the lights when he didn't like what he saw.

Slowly, he made his way back to bed, feeling slightly better for emptying his stomach.

Pulling the covers to one side, he gratefully crawled under the warmth of the feather quilt and curled around the continuing ache in his stomach. It didn't take him long to fall into a restless sleep.

xxx

"Do you think Daniel struggled a bit today, sir?" Sam asked as she and Jack made their way along the corridor to their sleeping quarters. After accepting another piece of Mari's wonderful pie, they had finished their drinks and bade their host's goodnight.

"How'd ya mean?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. He just seemed off," Sam shrugged.

"Off?"

"Yeah—tired, lethargic," Sam said as they rounded the corner to their rooms. "He slept a long time at lunch and barely touched his meal tonight."

Jack nodded as they reached the second room, which he'd agreed with Daniel would be his. "Yeah. He did say he had a bit of a headache and an upset stomach earlier."

"He said he'd had too much sun."

"And he probably had. Listen, I'll go check on him, Carter," he promised. "We'll be home tomorrow and I'm sure the doc will give him the once over." He smiled as he reached for the handle to his bedroom door.

"Thanks, sir." Sam smiled back. "Give me a shout if you need me. Night."

"Yeah, Carter… night," Jack replied and turned to Teal'c who had insisted on escorting Sam to her room. "See you in the morning, Teal'c."

"Goodnight, O'Neill" Teal'c bowed and then turned to Sam. "I will enter your bedroom prior to you Major Carter," he stated. "Mari Quinn informed me that there are many large insects on this planet." He bowed again, causing Sam to giggle and Jack to shake his head.

"See ya kids," Jack tossed over his shoulder as he made his way into his bedroom.

Xxxx

Daniel lay on his side listening to his teammates softly talking. He had managed to sleep for a while, but the nagging pain in his stomach had woken him and he curled into a ball in an attempt to smother it. He was beginning to feel worse by the minute and his pounding head now matched his rolling stomach.

He'd definitely eaten something that hadn't agreed with him.

He was aware of Jack in the next room, padding around getting ready for bed, and wondered if he'd managed to find their packs. There was no way he was going to sleep anymore unless he took some medication for this stomach bug, so he flung the covers back and gingerly climbed out of bed. Picking up the candleholder next to his bed, he slowly crept out of his room, bent over slightly as he tried to breathe through his stomach cramps.

He knocked gently on Jack's door.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, hang on."

Jack quickly pulled his gown on and crossed to the door. He opened it and smiled at Daniel. "Hey there Wee Willy Winky," he greeted, laughing slightly at the sight of his archaeologist dressed in white and holding a candlestick. "You okay?" His joking turned to concern when he noticed that Daniel was as white as his gown.

"Have you got our packs?" Daniel asked, swallowing deeply when another wave of nausea hit him.

"Sure. Come in," Jack insisted when his teammate wavered in the doorway. "What's up?" he asked, pulling his pack out from under his bed. "You look like crap."

"Bit of an upset stomach," Daniel admitted, leaning against the door.

"Something you ate?" Jack rooted though his pack and pulled out the med kit.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "It's been rumbling away for a few days."

Jack sat on the bed and pulled out a couple of blister packs. "Tylenol?" he offered and Daniel nodded.

"Have you got any antacids?" Daniel asked as he accepted the painkillers.

Jack took a few things out of the med pack and double-checked the labels. "Yeah… here ya go," he said and threw over a small box of tablets, which Daniel caught with one hand.

"Thanks."

"Anything else?" Jack asked, taking in Daniel's green complexion. "Have ya vomited at all?"

"Yeah," Daniel admitted. "Bit nauseous still but these will soon do the trick." He managed to smile.

"You sure? There's some Compazine in here somewhere." Jack picked up the med pack again.

"Think I'll try these first," Daniel said and turned to leave. "They usually work if I've eaten anything too rich," he added as he opened the door.

"If you're sure?" Jack called after him. "Just give me a yell if ya need anything else."

"Will do, Jack," Daniel called back. "Goodnight."

"Night, Daniel."

Daniel returned to his room, placed the candle back on his bedside table, dry swallowed a couple of Tylenol and then chewed three antacids. He eased back into bed, curled up once more, and willed the medication to work quickly as he was beginning to feeling sick again. He just really needed some rest.

Closing his eyes, he prayed for sleep.

Xxxx

Time inched by slowly as Daniel wrestled with his growing illness. The Tylenol had barely touched his headache and he'd chewed on the whole pack of antacids to try to smother the fire in his belly, but they had little effect. He had finally given up on sleep and had been pacing the room in between bouts of increasing vomiting for the last couple of hours, but when his stomach decided to expel every ten minutes, he resorted to camping out in the bathroom with easy access to the toilet. Knowing he was risking dehydration, he sipped on a glass of water as he sat against the cool wall, hunched over slightly to control his cramping stomach. He was feeling pretty weak and longed to sleep but knew that this kind of stomach bug would continue until it was out of his system, and figured he was in the best place… for now.

He was surprised he was being so sick as he normally had a cast iron stomach—a childhood spent in Egypt eating spicy food had conditioned him to be able to tolerate most things. In fact, he'd been the only member of the team not lain low by a particularly nasty stomach upset last year after unknowingly eating two-week-old mutton served at a banquet in their honor. He'd actually spent most of the time rushing between their tents, tending to the others as they vomited on and off for a good three days. The fact that he seemed the only one with this bug made it even more puzzling.

One thing was certain—he was sick and was showing little signs of improvement. When another hot wave of nausea washed over him, he lurched for the toilet once more. He was concentrating so much on holding on to the bowl that he didn't hear a soft knock on the adjoining bathroom door, and it was only when he felt a cool cloth on the nape of his neck that he realised that Jack was at his side.

"Easy, Daniel." Jack's touch was comforting. "I'm just gonna get you some more water, buddy."

Daniel managed to nod as he panted to control his stomach once more. He was aware of water being poured into a glass and, when he was sure his stomach had settled, he pushed away from the toilet and sat back on the floor. He smiled sadly at Jack and accepted the glass.

"Thanks," he said and took a small sip under the watchful gaze of his team leader.

Jack reached and placed his hand on his forehead. "Feeling any better?" he asked as Daniel placed the half-empty glass on the floor beside him and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed shakily. The last bout of vomiting had seemed to clear his stomach out and, although he felt exhausted and hollow, his nausea had lessoned. "Time is it?" His question was buried in a yawn.

"Not long till dawn now," Jack stated.

"Oh," Daniel sighed.

"Think you could get some sleep?"

Daniel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Come on then," Jack offered him a hand up, which Daniel gratefully accepted.

"Sorry about this," he apologised as Jack then followed him back into the bedroom.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Jack said with a shrug as he pulled Daniel's bed covers to one side.

Daniel crawled into bed and curled up with a sigh. Jack smoothed the quilt round his shoulders before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You need anything?" he asked as Daniel closed his eyes again.

"Just need to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Okay." Jack placed his hand on Daniel's forehead once more. "You sure it's something you ate?" He asked when he thought he detected a slight raise in temperature. "Because I think you've got a touch of fever."

"Probably. Feel better for throwing up. Gonna sleep now," Daniel said around a yawn.

"We'll see how you are in the morning. If need be we'll get Greta to have a look at you and see if we can borrow some transport to get back to the gate."

"'kay."

"No rush in the morning."

"'kay."

Jack sat for a while and watched as his friend slipped into a deep sleep. He blew out the couple of candles that were still burning and, after one more temperature check, he left Daniel to rest.

Hopefully the worse was now over.

XXX

"Morning, sir."

"Morning, Carter."

"Sleep well?"

Jack rolled his eyes and took a seat at the breakfast table. "Managed a couple of hours," he said as he accepted a mug of tea from Mari, who was flittering round the table providing breakfast for her visitors.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Daniel spent most the night puking his guts up and that kinda put paid to any restful shuteye." He sighed and sipped his drink.

"How's he doing now?" Sam asked as she passed Jack the breadbasket.

"He's sleeping," Jack replied. "His vomiting finally petered out a few hours ago and he's managed to sleep, so hopefully he's on the mend." Jack broke a roll in two and spread something that looked like butter on one half. "I checked on him just before I came down and he mumbled that he was feeling better. Said we'd take him something up to eat in a while," he stated, and then took a bite of his breakfast.

"Okay." Sam continued with her breakfast, pausing only to glance up and smile when Lilly entered the room. "Morning," she greeted as the young girl snagged a piece of fruit off the table.

"Good morning." Lilly smiled back and took a bite of her fruit before sitting and pouring herself a couple of tea. "Where's everyone else?" she asked as she glanced around the kitchen.

Mari crossed to her side and placed a bowl of hot oats in front of her. "Greta is preparing for today's classes," she said, and patted her young friend on the shoulder before returning to the stove.

"Teal'c?" Lilly turned and asked Jack.

"He's doing a sweep of the area," Jack replied.

"Daniel?"

Jack stirred his tea, glanced up at Lilly and smiled sadly. "Still sleeping. He's not feeling that great."

Lilly sighed and shook her head. "I knew he wasn't feeling well," she tutted.

"Yeah, well, you were right," Jack shrugged. "He spent most of the night vomiting."

"Does he need Greta?" Lilly asked after taking another bite of fruit.

"Nah, he's feeling a bit better now," Jack replied. "He's just gonna catch up on some sleep. I'll take him something to eat and drink in a bit."

"I'll do it," Lilly quickly offered, and gathered up an assortment of food and placed it on a plate before filling a glass with water.

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and allowed the young girl to put her 'platon' hat on!

"Knock yourself out," he chuckled as Lilly then practically sprinted out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain in Daniel's stomach was growing again. He had managed to sleep after his last bout of vomiting, but since Jack had checked on him he'd lain awake struggling to control the increasing agony throbbing in the pit of his abdomen. Changes of position hadn't helped in the least and he had alternated between either curled in a ball or hanging off the edge of the bed. The increasing nausea now dictated that he would have to summon up the strength to actually get up and try to make his way to the bathroom once more. So, he struggled upright and inched across the bed until he was perched on the edge of the mattress. Another excruciating stomach cramp caused him to double over and he wrapped his arms around his waist in an effort to contain the agony. He rocked backwards and forwards as he rode out the pain and, when he had his body under some sort of control, he pushed off the bed and staggered towards the bathroom.

He barely made it to the bathroom in time and ended up throwing up more on himself then actually in the toilet. He knew he was sobbing as he desperately struggled to not only to control his revolting stomach but the pain the action caused as well. He called for Jack between heaves, hoping that someone would come and help him as he could do with some of the Compazine his team leader had earlier offered him about now.

Unfortunately, he soon realised that Jack couldn't hear him and so he gave into his illness, willingly - figuring the quicker he finished throwing up the quicker he could go get some anti-nausea medicine. After his stomach finally settled, he flopped back against the wall and sat breathing heavily as he recovered from the excursion of being so violently sick. His gown was covered in vomit, which was making him shiver with cold, so with shaking hands, he removed it until he was clothed only in his boxer shorts. His body was soaked in sweat and he took several deep breaths in an attempt to gather some strength, before pushing up off the floor and stumbling out of the bathroom. He was just about to struggle into his robe to go seek out help when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Daniel, are you descent?"

Lilly's head popped round the door and she smiled in greeting. "I've brought you breakfast," she said as she placed a tray of food on his bed. "Colonel Jack said you haven't been well and I've got something here to settle your stomach," she informed him as she concentrated on pouring a glass of water.

"T-t-thanks," Daniel stuttered as he swayed in the bathroom doorway.

"Mari has been cooking all morning and Greta swears by the healing powers of her oats." Lilly smiled and gave the porridge a stir.

"Lilly?" Daniel was struggling to stay upright; the pain in his stomach that had lessoned slightly had returned with vengeance, and his vision was greying as the room span around him. He rested his forehead against the doorframe and groaned. He was just about to call for Lilly again when a wave of excruciating pain forced him to double over in absolute agony and he found he had no control of his less than graceful collapse to the bedroom floor.

"Daniel!"

He was aware of Lilly's cry of panic as the young woman dashed to his side but he was now gasping for breath and writhing in blinding pain.

"I'm going to get help. Hold on, Daniel."

The words barley penetrated in his foggy mind and the all-consuming agony prevented him from responding, so he curled up into the tightest ball he could and sobbed.

Xxx

Lilly sprinted out of the bedroom. "Greta! You must come, quickly!" she shouted down the stairs. "Daniel needs you!" When she heard her tutor's immediate response, she hurried back to the stricken man's side, knowing that not only the healer, but also the rest of SG-1, would be soon rushing to the archaeologist's aid. She found Daniel in the exact same position she had left him in—groaning and rocking slightly from side to side as he curled round what was obviously severe pain in his stomach.

"Daniel. Help is on the way," she soothed as she carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, hoping that her touch might bring him some comfort, but Daniel was now lost in a fog of complete agony. Considering the excruciating pain he seemed to be in, Lilly was amazed that he was still conscious.

She sat at his side feeling completely helpless and was more than relived when Greta appeared, followed immediately by Jack and Sam.

"Help him," she pleaded, and made way for the elderly healer to gain access to Daniel.

"Daniel, I need you to tell me where it hurts," Greta urged and, when all Daniel could manage by way of reply was a groan, he turned to Jack. "What were his symptoms, Jack?"

"He vomited on and off all night," Jack replied, dropping down at Daniel's side and placing a hand on his arm. "He's burning up," he said when he realised how hot his friend was. "He didn't have a fever this high earlier."

"Help me get him into bed," Greta urged. "I will need to examine him further."

Between them, they managed to manoeuvre Daniel back onto the bed, where he immediately curled back into a ball and continued to moan in pain.

Sam pulled Jack to one side as the Mandanan platon began to check Daniel over. "I know these symptoms, sir," she stated urgently.

"And?"

"Judging by the amount of pain he's in, I think it maybe his appendix."

"How can we be sure?" Jack asked as Lilly struggled to persuaded Daniel straighten out.

"I need to feel his abdomen."

"Can't see him letting you do that," Jack stated as Daniel screamed in agony when Greta and Lilly gently pushed him onto his back.

"Permission to administer a small doze of Morphine, sir?" Sam requested.

"Fetch the kit," Jack said with a nod when Daniel curled up in a ball once more and Greta moved away from the bed, looking as helpless as Jack felt.

Sam sprinted out of the door as the elder platon turned to Jack.

"I believe his condition maybe a by product of our hot fever," Greta shrugged. "I will prepare some herbs to help with the pain but they will take a while to work. Hopefully, when the pain is under control, I'll be able to examine him further." He placed a hand on Jack's arm. "We will do all we can. I give you my word."

Jack smiled as kindly as he could, knowing that the Mandanans seemed to have very basic medical knowledge. "We think we know what's wrong with him," he stated and approached the bed. "Major Carter has gone to fetch our medicine, which will act very quickly." He glanced up at Lilly who was physically shaking. "Let us see to Daniel," he smiled reassuringly.

Sitting at Daniel's side, he tried to sooth the stricken man as they waited for Sam's return. He knew that a diagnosis of appendicitis was a serious one, and if Sam was right, then Daniel would need surgery… urgently.

He reached and keyed his radio. "Teal'c, do you copy?"

Xxx

"Daniel, I'm just going to give you a small amount of Morphine, okay?"

Through the fog of overwhelming pain, Daniel was aware of Sam's comforting voice. He was hurting so much that he couldn't really think straight but when he felt the familiar prick of a needle, he almost wept with relief at the anticipation of the pain-numbing drug. Gentle fingers carded through his hair as he waited desperately for the drug to work, and he soon felt the reassuring effect of the Morphine start to seep into his blood stream, leaving him feeling drowsy.

"We're just going to move you on to your back, okay?"

Daniel licked his lips and nodded in confirmation.

"Right, sir." Sam glanced over at her CO. "Let's move him slowly."

Daniel felt as if his limbs were dead weight as he was gently rolled onto his back. He turned his head to one side and closed his eyes and the drug started to draw him into sleep.

"Daniel?"

A soft tap to the cheek caused him to open them again and he stared up at the blurred outline of his friend.

"Sam?"

"Hey, sweetie, I need you to stay awake and tell me how you're feeling, okay?"

"'kay," Daniel mumbled.

Sam placed her hands on his sweat soaked abdomen. "I'm just gonna press down slightly," she stated, "and you need to tell me if it hurts."

Daniel managed to nod slightly. "'kay."

Sam glanced up at Jack and smiled tightly before beginning her examination. She watched for Daniel's reactions as she gently palpated his stomach and, sure enough, he almost immediately began to groan softly, building up into a scream when she pressed down on his lower right quadrant and released her hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she soothed as Daniel nearly arched off the bed agony.

"Carter?" The worry in Jack's voice came over loud and clear and Sam reached for another pre-filled syringe of Morphine.

"Appendicitis." She prepared the medication and turned back to Daniel, whispering, "Daniel, I'm going to give you another small dose."

Jack and Sam then sat in silence and watch as Daniel succumbed to the effects of Morphine again.

The situation was serious.

Xxx

Sam ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for the thermometer's digital readout to appear.

Daniel lay deathly still on his side, consumed by pain that seemed to paralyze him. His eyes were tightly closed but he was nowhere near asleep, and rapid grunts punctuated his shallow breathing as he fought the agony in his belly. Sam knew the Morphine she'd administered had barely made a dent in his pain, but she was loathed to give him anymore just yet as the risk of over dose was great.

Greta and Lilly were sitting, ashen faced on the couch next to the bed and Jack paced the room continually.

It had now been nearly two hours since Daniel collapsed and his condition was deteriorating fast. Sam knew they were running out of time and options, and they waited in silence for the thermometer to bleep. When it did, Jack halted his nervous pacing immediately.

"Well?" he asked, brow raised.

"103.1," Sam replied and then re-wet the now near dry cloth that had been laying across Daniel's forehead. "How far away is Teal'c?"

They were in constant radio contact with their forth team member as he made his way to the Stargate for urgent medical help.

Jack keyed his radio again. "Teal'c, come in."

"_O'Neill." _

They could tell from the breathless tone of the Jaffa's response that he was practically sprinting.

"What's your status?"

"_I have a visual of the Stargate. I estimate that I will be arriving within the hour."_

Jack glanced over at Sam and didn't miss her look of worry. Daniel was now groaning loudly once more, his legs pulled into his stomach and his face buried into his pillow; tiny shivers wracked his whole body as he continued to fight the excruciating pain.

"We need Janet," Sam turned away from Daniel's suffering and rifled through the med bag for some more Morphine, wanting to have a dose on standby.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed deeply before reaching for his radio again. "Get there as soon as you can, big guy," he said softly.

"_Daniel Jackson?"_

"Not good and he—"

"Teal'c needs to tell Janet that we think Daniel's appendix has ruptured," Sam interrupted, trying to sooth the sick man as he began to sob pitifully.

"Did you get that, Teal'c?"

"_I did, O'Neill."_

"Tell her we need an urgent medivac," Jack ordered. "Daniel's gonna need surgery and quick. Greta has organised a cart to meet you at the 'gate so we can get doc back here quick smart."

"_I am on my way."_

"Keep in contact. I want to know the second you reach the 'gate, and you need to make sure the doc is available for a medical consult on your journey back. O'Neill, out." Jack signed off and then held Daniel still as Sam injected another dose of Morphine. She glanced over at Jack as Daniel, due to his weakened condition, quickly succumbed to the drug's effect.

"He need's it out," she sighed as she pulled the quilt up over Daniel's shoulders and tenderly stroked his forehead, wincing at the heat pouring of him.

"Doc'll be here soon," Jack stated mater of factly.

"He's running out of time. A burst appendix could be fatal." Urgency tinged Sam's response.

"Doc'll see to it."

"She might be too late." Sam knew very well that Daniel needed immediate surgery and the rising fever indicated that the appendix had almost definitely ruptured. It was more than likely that there was infected fluid leaking into his abdominal cavity. If they didn't operate, he would be risking a potentially fatal dose of peritonitis. "Sir, we can't wait," she urged. "He could die."

Jack stared at her like a deer caught in a head light.

"It's going to take Teal'c another good hour to get to the gate," Sam continued, "and then it'll take Janet and her team time to get their stuff together and, even by cart, it's going to take them another hour or two to reach us. The way Daniel's temperature is rising; he's running the risk of multi-organ failure!"

Jack glanced from Daniel to Sam and then back again. Daniel looked truly awful and he knew his second in command was right, but he didn't want to face the prospect of risking surgery of any kind without expert medical help in the form of Doctor Janet Fraiser.

"He'll just have to wait," he snapped.

"He can't, sir. You know that," Sam soothed, knowing that Daniel's condition was now critical. "If we leave it any longer—"

"It's just his appendix!" Jack spat. "We've got plenty of time. I had mine out when I was a kid and they stuck me in hospital overnight before whipping it out!"

Sam crossed to Jack's side, placed her hand on his arm and said in a slow, measured tone, "I know, sir, but because Daniel's temperature is so high he's showing major signs of an infection, and the probability is that his appendix has ruptured. I have given him some antibiotics, but the longer the appendix is in his body the more the infection will spread. He may not survive. Believe me, we need to do this."

Jack glanced at Daniel again. Still and very pale, his hair was sweat soaked and plastered to his head and his breathing shallow and laboured—he looked incredibly sick. The whole situation was a mess. The lovely, calming mission had now turned into a nightmare. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," he conceded as he tugged at his hair in frustration, and then turned back to his teammate. "Sorry, Carter."

"It's okay, sir," Sam reassured. "We just need to get things moving," she said, and then turned to elderly platon.

"Greta, where do you perform surgery?" Daniel was in no condition to be moved so she hoped that he had the equipment here to perform the operation.

"No, no. It has been many years since I have been called on to operate on anyone," Greta stuttered as he rose to his feet. "Platon Beuner is our main surgeon and he has a clinic in Gowton. We must transfer Daniel there immediately."

Jack crossed to Greta's side. "Daniel needs his appendix out now. There's no way he'll make the journey back."

"We must try." Greta turned and stared. "I will provide a cart—"

"No, Greta, you've gotta do it or he's gonna die."

"What about your healer? She will be here in time," Greta tried to assure, but as he turned and watched the patient once more, he knew that his new friends were right. Daniel's condition was indeed grave.

Lilly moved to her tutor's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Quinny," she urged gently. "We have been through an appendectomy in my studies. I can assist. Daniel needs us."

Greta reached up and patted Lilly's hand while he watched Sam mop Daniel's brow. He'd started to move his head listlessly from side to side, as he began to surface from his drugged stupor once more. Greta knew the pain the young man was suffering must be truly awful so he nodded slowly.

"You are right, my child," he admitted. "We must prepare."

"What can we do?" Jack asked.

"I will need to bring my equipment to Daniel. I have no operating room on my farm but I think I do have all I need but everything needs to be sterilized."

Okay, we can help with that," Jack said.

"I am not sure the drugs I have will be effective. I do not carry emergency treatment. I'm a tutor and guide now—we really need Beuner." Greta began to chew his nails and pace nervously.

"Well, we can't wait for Beuner, so we'll have to make do. We have strong pain killing medicine and antibiotics in our packs," Jack said, and laid a comforting hand on Greta's shoulder.

"Antibiotics? What are these?"

"They are drugs we use to kill any infection," Jack stated.

"You have drugs that do this?" Greta stopped pacing. "We only have herbs to help ease the symptoms of infection. We pray for recovery."

"Major Carter has already administered a dose. I don't have time to explain now Greta, but I will… later, after we've sorted out Daniel," Jack promised.

"Yes, yes," Greta nodded. "We must hurry." He turned to Lilly. "I want you to stay with Daniel. Continue with the bathing to reduce his fever and try and keep him calm."

"I will," Lilly replied.

"We have no time to lose," Greta declared. "I will need your expertise." He smiled sadly at Sam and Jack who both nodded back and followed the platon after a final glance at their friend, who was now being tended by Tena. They were happy that he was in good hands, for now, but time was of the essence.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel had drifted in and out of drugged sleep and mind numbing, blinding agony for the past couple of hours, surfacing only occasionally, but when he did, he'd been aware of the comforting voices of his team.

The Morphine was making little to no dent in his pain now, and the added growing and debilitating nausea was preventing him from achieving the oblivion he so desperately wanted. He knew there was something seriously wrong. This was no stomach bug. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he could recall Sam talking about appendicitis and, if he'd been able to, he'd have agreed. The pain, the fever, the vomiting—he'd seen this before. Mark Stevens, his roommate in college had been rushed into hospital when he collapsed with the exact same symptoms. Daniel knew that Mark had been seriously ill, and that his parents hadn't left his bedside when the poison released from his burst appendix had caused considerable damage. In fact, Mark ended up spending almost two weeks in hospital fighting the infection. It had been touch and go for a while.

Daniel knew he needed his appendix out and quickly. He desperately wanted to be home in his usual infirmary bed hearing Janet's assurance that he'd be fine. The oppressive heat surrounding his body was becoming almost unbearable. He had to tell his team what was wrong and that he needed to go home.

"Sam?" Rolling onto his back, he tried to reach out for his teammate and sighed in relief when cool, delicate hands soon gripped his hand.

"Shh." That wasn't Sam's voice. "She will be back soon."

"Lilly?"

"You must rest, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head slowly from side to side. "No, Lilly. Have to go home." He felt incredibly weak and slightly confused.

Lilly dipped her cloth in the bowl of water again and tenderly mopped Daniel's brow as he continued to mumble.

"You must rest, Daniel," she repeated.

"N-no. You have to get Sam. Need home. Appendix."

Daniel was beginning to whimper in distress and Lilly began to wipe down his heaving chest.

"We know, we know," she soothed. "Greta and your team are preparing things now and your platon is on her way. You have to try and calm down and rest, my friend." She moved the cloth to his forehead once more and smiled tenderly. "You are in good hands."

"I'm hot," Daniel groaned.

"I know."

The cool cloth was doing little to elevate the burning of his body and, when a wave of nausea joined his general feeling of un-wellness, Daniel tried to turn back onto his side.

"Gonna be sick," he moaned as he began to pant.

Gentle hands held him as he lost the meager contents of his stomach once more. He felt so wretched that he didn't care one bit that he had decorated the plush rugs on the floor.

Xxx

"I have masks and gowns for everyone." Greta was sorting through his office. "Ah! Here's my scalpel set," he stated when he came across a long wooden box in one of his cupboards. "I have not had need to use them for many years." He sighed as he blew the dust off the box. "I will sterilise them on the stove but it will take a while."

"I'll take them," Sam offered quickly. They'd just left the kitchen where Mari was boiling water on the stove in preparation. Greta passed the box over and Sam sprinted out of the room.

He then reached for his medical cabinet key from his top draw and unlocked the large cabinet in the corner of the room.

"I will need some sort of sedation," he mused as he sorted through the neatly arranged various glass bottles on the shelves. "What would you use on Earth, Jack?" he asked as he removed two blue bottles.

Jack crossed to his side. "We would give a general anesthetic which would knock someone out completely," he said, accepting the bottles and then a roll of what was looked like gauze padding.

"We use a Thorna solution which we will get Daniel to inhale. It will not make him sleep completely but it will take the edge off the pain caused," Greta replied.

Jack was helpless to prevent the 'you've gotta be joking' exclamation from escaping his lips.

"I am sorry, Jack, but this is how we practice medicine on Mandana. Your world is more advanced than ours I am sure, but this is all we can offer Daniel."

Jack sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Greta, please don't get me wrong—we're very grateful for your help. It's just that it seems pretty barbaric to us."

"It will do the job. Daniel will be fine," Greta offered confidently. "Beuner swears by Thorna and many patients do actually survive surgery."

Jack felt so frustrated. Not only was Daniel's condition bordering on life threatening, but he was going to be suffering even more in an attempt to save his life. They really needed Janet and her bag of tricks, and he could only hope that she would be well on her way here by the time they were ready to operate. Ready to step in and ensure the procedure would be as pain free as possible. He managed to return the smile though, as he knew how nervous Greta was.

"It'll be fine," he reassured. "We've still got some of the pain medicine that makes him drowsy. We'll try both and hopefully it'll make things easier."

"Yes, yes—that!" Greta grinned and his frantic movement continued as he collected the remainder of his equipment and, after handing Jack a large pile of towels, he picked up two large bottles of green wash.

"Okay, I've got the germ wash," he said with a sigh. "I think we are about there. Let's go check on my knives."

Xxxx

Daniel's vomiting had escalated while Lilly waited for the others to return, and she was beside herself with worry as she gently helped him to lie back on to his bed. There was no let up in his symptoms. His fever had soared and he was becoming weaker by the second. He now lay limply on his back with his legs drawn into his stomach and resting to one side, shivering in reaction to his latest violent bout of illness.

"W-where are t-the o-others?" he stuttered through gritted teeth.

Lilly sat at his side and tenderly patted the sweat off his forehead. "They will not be long now," she soothed.

"God, I hurt." Daniel turned his head, groaned into his pillow and curled into a tight ball once more.

"I know, I know," Lilly sighed. "You just have to hang on a little longer. Greta is preparing pain relief as we speak. It will all be over soon I promise."

Daniel groaned again. Lilly continued in her attempt to cool his hot body, and when Greta rushed into the room, she could have wept in relief.

"Thank God!" She moved to one side to allow the platon access. "He grows weaker."

Greta placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and sighed at the heat.

"We're just going to get things set up," he turned and explained as Sam and Jack ran into the room carrying most of the equipment. "We will all need to gown up."

Sam handed out the gowns while Jack went to Daniel's side.

"Hey, there." He smiled and carded his fingers through Daniel's stringy hair. "We're just gonna get rid of that pesky appendix for ya." He tried to grin as reassuringly as he could.

"J-Janet?" Daniel stammered.

"She's on her way, buddy," Jack said. "We're just gonna start without her this once. Can ya hang on?"

"'kay. Hurts," Daniel groaned.

Sam appeared at his bedside, completely gowned up and with a mask covering her mouth. She held a syringe up in the air. "Here we are, some lovely Morphine to take the edge off," she joked. "Just a small dose then Greta here has some wonderful medicine for you to inhale and you'll soon be flying."

"'kay," Daniel sighed and Sam then made quick work of injecting the painkiller. She turned to Greta. "We'll just give that a minute or two to work," she said, passing a set of surgical clothing to Jack.

Greta nodded in agreement. "When he is drowsy we will prepare the bedding."

"Sounds a plan, hey Daniel!" Jack grinned as he pulled on his gown.

Daniel's struggle with pain was lessoning and he was now lying bonelessly on bed, blinking slowly as he fought sleep.

"'kay," he mumbled drowsily, quickly adding, "Don't let me go," to Sam who grasped his hand urgently.

"You're not going anywhere," she promised. "Greta know's what he's doing and Janet's on her way."

As if on cue, Teal'c's voice boomed over the radio Jack had placed on the end of the bed.

"_O'Neill. I am at the Stargate and proceeding to initiate the dialing sequence. Our return will be hastened."_

Jack grabbed the radio. "Copy that Teal'c," he replied. "Just hurry big guy," he added, and then proceeded to help Sam as she struggled to get the now limp archaeologist prepped and ready.

xxx

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered after Walter Harriman informed him that they'd received confirmation of SG-1's GDO code. He was feeling slightly concerned as he had not been expecting his premier team home until later in the day, and when only Teal'c appeared through the event horizon, he hurried down to the embarkation room.

"Welcome home, Teal'c, "he greeted as he rushed into the room. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"They remain on the planet." Teal'c bowed and Hammond nodded up to the control room for the iris to be closed. "What's the problem?"

"We are in need of Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c stated as he made his way down the ramp. "Daniel Jackson has fallen ill and requires urgent surgery."

Hammond turned to a waiting airman. "Get Doctor Fraiser down here immediately," he ordered.

"Time is at the essence, General," Teal'c continued. "Major Carter believes Daniel Jackson has a ruptured appendix and is seriously ill."

The airman exchanged concerned glances with the General and then sprinted out of the room.

Hammond turned to Teal'c once more. "I suggest we meet her half way," he stated.

Teal'c bowed. "Indeed."

xxx

They were as ready as they could be.

While Daniel drowsed under the effects of the Morphine, Jack and Greta had made quick work of stripping the bed of the luxurious bedding and replacing it with starch clean white sheets.

The sterile equipment had been organised under the supervision of the platon and Daniel's obs were carefully noted for Janet when she came into radio range. The fact that his temperature had hit 103.5 had caused hushed alarm and every movement became all the more urgent.

Jack and Sam were in position at Daniel's head, one monitoring his heart rate and one with an eye on his breathing Sam had administered another dose of antibiotics and Greta and Tena were scrubbed and gloved, ready to start.

"The Thorna." Greta winked as reassuringly as he could at his young student, as she passed the liquid with shaking hands. He knew how nervous she was feeling and knew he needed to show an upbeat facade, even though he was feeling just as nervous.

He liberally poured the contents of the bottle onto a large swab and passed it to Sam. "Be careful not to inhale yourself," he urged. "Hold it over his mouth and nose for no more than a minute and then discard the swab into the bowl of water."

Sam accepted the swab, then looked down at Daniel, and was surprised to see two blue, drowsy eyes staring at her.

"Everything's okay, Daniel," she soothed. "I'm just going to place this over your mouth, okay?"

Her heart broke when Daniel smiled slightly and nodded his head, giving his friends permission to take care of him. His trust in them was overwhelming and Sam's heart thudded in her chest at the pressure of the moment.

"It's going to be okay," she promised, smiling tenderly. "Just go to sleep. We've got you." She gently lowered the swab and in no time Daniel's eyes started to droop.

Greta cleared his throat and glanced at his team. "Right, let's do this," he stated and then wiped Daniel's abdomen with the green germ solution and held his hand out.

"Scalpel..."

Xxxx

"Greta Quinn has transport waiting for us," Teal'c said as he helped Janet with the travois that carried all her emergency equipment.

It had taken the base doctor just under an hour to collect everything she thought she'd need and to debrief her triage nurse—Ben Ashton—about Daniel's condition. They were now waiting slightly impatiently at the bottom of the ramp for the general to initiate the dialling sequence.

"We're going to have to make double quick time," Janet said seriously, knowing the urgent extent of the mission ahead. A ruptured appendix's were sometimes fatal and that was a fact she knew all too well as she herself had lost a patient to one when she was on her student rotation. "How long had Daniel appeared unwell?" she asked as she adjusted her pack once more.

"O'Neill believes he had been feeling unwell for the last two days, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c informed her, "but the fever and increased pain had befallen him overnight."

"Okay, we can work with that." Janet nodded as she mentally added up the facts. She wasn't happy with what she came up with but it was workable, especially as there was another healer at his side, hopefully operating as they spoke. "The healer does know what he's doing, doesn't he?" She asked nervously.

"Healer Quinn is an elderly platon and Mandana is a very primitive planet," Teal'c confirmed gravely.

Okay, that was not what Janet wanted to hear, and she turned to the control room and willed the order to come. Time was running out.

The final minute of waiting seemed like an hour, but when the dialling sequence began, the rescue party sighed with relief.

Time to get the show on the road.

xxx

The tense atmosphere in Daniel's bedroom was palpable.

They were over half an hour into the operation and Jack had already had to turn away from the grotesque sight of his teammates innards several times. He had a permanent hand on Daniel's chest—over his heart—making sure that it was beating and that his lungs were inflating. Daniel was beginning to stir slightly and he and Sam exchanged concerned glances.

"Um," Jack cleared his throat, "how much longer is this gonna take?" he asked when Daniel's breath hitched in his chest.

"Clip." Greta held his hand out to his assistant. "We are exposing the internal cavity," he mumbled as he concentrated on the job at hand.

Daniel began to groan softly.

"Can ya hurry it up a bit?" Jack urged as he stroked Daniel's forehead, hoping the action would calm him back into oblivion once more.

"We cannot hurry, Jack." Greta screwed his clamp into position.

"Sir?" Sam's urgent call made Jack glance away from the surgery. "His pulse is out there," she stated in panic.

"Greta, he's feeling this!" Jack's voice matched his 2IC's panicked tone.

"He is fine. This was to be expected," was the platoon's grim response. Sam reached for her prepared Morphine syringe.

"I'll just administer a small dose," she suggested, flicking the syringe to calibrate it.

"How much has he had?" Jack asked with concern.

"Too much." Sam administered the drug and then disposed of the now empty syringe. "I can't give him anymore."

"Dammit," Jack groaned and turned his head to the window, glancing at the horizon, looking for any signs of the returning party. When all he could see was the sun setting slowly, heralding the end of the longest day he'd ever known, he picked up the radio and keyed in Teal'c frequency.

"Teal'c. Do you copy?" He called urgently and waited for a reply, all the while exchanging worried glances with Sam.

"Teal'c come in?" He tried again and they all sighed with relief at the sound of the familiar voice when it replied.

"_O'Neill. We are on route."_

"Great to hear your voice, big man," Jack grinned. "You got the doc with you?"

"_I will pass you to Doctor Fraiser."_

"_Colonel O'Neill?"_

Sam's grin now matched Jack's when he keyed the radio in reply.

"Welcome to sunny Mandana, Doc!"

"_How's he doing?"_ Janet cut straight to the chase.

"He's um...? He's hanging in there," Jack confirmed.

"_I need more details than that, Colonel." _

"Well, I can see inside his belly and it aint pretty, and—"

"_Can I speak to the healer?"_ Janet interrupted. She needed hard medical facts.

"Sure."

Jack held the radio in front of Greta and pressed the button.

"I am Platon Quinn," Greta said when Jack indicated that he should talk.

"_Doctor Fraiser,"_ Janet replied. _"What stage are you at?"_

"I have penetrated through the abdominal wall and have exposed the innards," Greta continued the operation as he communicated. "I have sight of his Appendix."

"_Is there a rupture?"_

Lilly passed Greta another probe at his request and he studied the organ more closely. "There are signs of a rupture," he confirmed, "and infection is present in the cavity. I am about to do a washout."

"_Damn,"_ Janet sighed.

Greta then concentrated on tying off the damaged appendix before removing it. Tena passed him a vial of herbal wash out and he liberally poured it into Daniel's exposed wound.

"_Are you going to leave drain tubes in?"_ Janet urged over the radio.

"I do not know of what you suggest," Greta stated, as he mopped up some of Daniel's blood with a swab and Jack brought the radio up to his mouth.

"We're in a bit of a situ here, Doc," Jack whispered as the operation continued. "Limited medical knowledge and facilities," he admitted. "We've got Daniel doped up on Morphine as an anaesthetic and there's not a drip in sight."

"_Christ!"_

"How much longer you gonna be?" He asked when Daniel moaned loudly.

"_Was that Daniel, sir?"_

"Yeah."

Jack listened to Janet checking with the Mandanan groomsman.

"_We're about twenty minutes away,"_ Janet quickly confirmed. _"Don't let them close Daniel up. I'll sort things when I get there!"_

"Will do, Doc."

"_Try and keep him calm, sir,"_ Janet then urged when the sound of Daniel's continued suffering permeated across the airways.

"I'll do my best."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Doc. Glad you could join us!"

"Thanks for the invite, Colonel!"

Janet and her party had made double quick time to the farm and, when Daniel's screams greeted their arrival, Janet had sprinted up the stairs with Teal'c and Ben hot on her heels. The sight that they stumbled across was like a scene out of a macabre movie. Daniel lay in Jack's arms surrounded by sheets soaked in his own blood. Sam was mopping his brow while he cried out in agony. The Mandanan healer was obviously struggling to stem the blood that was flowing out of Daniel's open abdominal cavity.

"Well, it looks like you started the party without us," Janet joked as she accepted a pair of sterile gloves from Ben.

"We did try and wait for you, didn't we, Danny?" Jack sighed as he continued to sooth his teammate. "But it got kinda hot in here and we couldn't let Daniel have all the fun on his own."

Janet quickly crossed to Daniel's side and smiled tenderly. "Hey, there." She swept his sweat-soaked bangs off his too hot forehead. "Think you need something to drink and a nice sleep, hey?"

Daniel continued to shiver in Jack's arms but did manage to nod in agreement. Ben was soon at his side preparing a cannular so he could give the stricken man some much-needed fluids.

Janet turned to Sam, who was wringing out another cloth for Daniel's forehead, and rested a reassuring hand on her trembling arm. "How much Morphine has he had?" She asked urgently as she needed to know what sort of anaesthetic she could give.

"He's had max dose for twenty four hours," Sam admitted. "He's been in so much pain, we thought he'd just pass out..." she added by way of explanation and Janet rubbed her arm gently.

"It's okay, Sam," she reassured. "We just need to get the medication right." She turned to Ben who was hanging a bag of fluids. "Okay. Let's get the two-way oxygen going with a 2mg Halothane add on. I don't want to intubate unless we have to and it looks like we only need him under for a short time."

"Yes, Doc." Ben nodded and began to prepare the mask and oxygen as Janet moved to the end of the bed.

"Looking good." She smiled at Greta who was still mopping up some blood.

"I am about to tie off a small bleed," the elder platon stated nervously. "Is that right?"

"Spot on," Janet reassured, and watched as Greta made quick work of stopping the bleeding. "You've done this before."

"T-thank, you," he managed to stutter nervously.

"Doc?" Ben called as he double-checked the mask output. "I need you to double check medication."

Janet nodded, checked that Daniel was not about to bleed out anymore, and then crossed back to head of the bed. She verbally repeated the strength of the medication with her colleague and then accepted the mask when it was offered. She smiled tenderly and carded her fingers through Daniel's hair.

"You ready to go to sleep now?" She asked soothingly, and when Daniel nodded vigorously, she gently placed the mask over his mouth and nose.

"Just breathe normally," she urged as Daniel began to panic slightly. "Slowly, Daniel. There you go." She smiled when his eyelids began to flutter. "Just let go. It's alright to sleep, we've got you." She deliberately kept her voice as soothing and calming as possible, letting Daniel get the peace he desperately needed.

"Thank the Lord for that," Jack sighed when Daniel went limp in his arms.

"Let's get him settled." Janet and Jack climbed off the bed and, between them, they soon had Daniel positioned comfortably again.

Janet picked up her stethoscope and listened to his heart, then she accepted the blood pressure cuff and inflated it before finally taking his temperature.

"Okay. Blood pressure is 70/45, heart rate is 115, and his temp is 103.3," she mused. "Let's get some blood ready, I think he could do with a bag or two. And let's monitor his vitals constantly," she urged Ben gently. "I'm going to get some wound drains in situ."

Xxx

Janet, Greta and Lilly made quick work of closing Daniel's wound.

Janet had persuaded the rest of SG-1 to take a break, after assuring them that Daniel was doing as well as could be expected, and they'd returned to the kitchen to keep a worried Mari company. Greta had followed them not long after when the relief and stress of finally finishing the operation caused him to become light headed. Janet had given him a quick once over and had confirmed exhaustion, and he joined the others around the kitchen table, while Janet and Lilly finished up with Daniel.

Ben was removing the soiled sheets as Daniel slept on and Janet was showing Lilly how to attach a Foley catheter and bag.

"That's it," she stated as she clipped the tube to the catheter bag. "This means we won't have to worry about this part of Daniel's recovery."

Lilly stood, slack jawed and shaking her head. She'd never seen anything like this before!

"Can you teach me all this?"

Janet chuckled as she double check Daniel's urine output.

"We'll try," she promised.

"It's... it's... amazing!" Lilly gushed. "Knowledge like this will save so many lives on this planet, Doctor Fraiser."

"I know." Janet smiled back and then turned to her patient once more. "I'm just going to give Daniel another check," she said as he picked up his wrist to take his pulse. "Why don't you change and join the others? I'll be down in a while with an update for his team."

Lilly nodded and gathered her things. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Janet returned warmly.

Xxx

Without an audience now, Janet and Ben could concentrate on their patient.

"Okay, Daniel Jackson, you sure cut this one fine," Janet said, making notes on a chart.

"Temp's 103.6," Ben called across the bed as he replaced the thermometer onto the bedside cabinet.

Janet turned her attention to Daniel's stomach and gently pressed on it to confirm the rigidity she could see with her eye.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," she tutted. "Not good. We really could do with you home, you know."

Daniel's abdomen was swollen and hard but that was to be expected. Janet had examined the removed appendix and noted the rupture immediately; in fact, the organ was so damaged she was amazed that it hadn't actually burst. SG-1 had been spot on with their decision to operate immediately. As it was, his condition was very serious and Janet knew the next 48 to 72 hours were going to be critical. Daniel was going to have a serious fight on his hands.

"We need the antibiotic's hung now, Ben," she ordered. "And while he's out, let's pop in a Tylenol suppository for his fever."

"Okay," Ben nodded and reached for the medication bag once more. "He's gonna be okay isn't he?" he asked as he unfurled another IV bag.

Janet sighed and tucked a piece of errant hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna list him as critical. If we were home, he'd be lounging in one of my beds in ICU. A ruptured or burst appendix is nothing to play with. Infection floods the abdominal cavity and wreaks havoc and even if you do a wash out 100 times you can't get it all… hence the drains. Unfortunately, we can't rush this now and it's out of our hands. We just have to make him comfortable and be on the lookout for any developments." She tossed Daniel's chart onto the end of his bed and adjusted the settlings on his oxygen mask. "I've just reduced the sedation slightly and we need to get him sitting up slightly to help with the oxygen flow."

Ben finished setting up the antibiotic IV and then helped her manoeuvre Daniel so his head and shoulders were resting on a mound of pillows. Janet smoothed out his clean sheets and folded them over at his waist to allow them easy access to his wound.

"You okay with him for ten minutes?" She asked as she began to remove her surgical gown.

"Sure," Ben replied.

"I'll just go and inform the others." She smiled tightly and then picked up the soiled bedding and gowns on her way out of the room.

Xxx

Janet slowly made her way down the stairs, formulating in her mind how she was going to let the remainder of SG-1 know how seriously ill their teammate really was.

The sound of excited chatter and laughter that permeated from the kitchen, made her pause and take a deep breath to compose herself before opening the door.

"Quinny! I just couldn't believe it when Platon Fraiser inserted the tube!" Lilly was gushing as she passed around cups of hot tea, before taking up a seat next to her tutor. "She made it look so easy. And she's said that she'd show us how to do it," she continued and was soon lost in an enthusiastic conversation with her friend, so much so that she was unaware of Janet's entrance until SG-1 turned as a man at the sound of Janet's familiar footsteps.

Jack pulled out a chair next to him. "Sit," he said.

"Here." Sam pushed a mug of tea in front of her friend.

"How fares Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he passed Janet a roll of bread.

Janet smiled her thanks and then sighed; she ran her fingers round her mug as she answered. "He's pretty sick, guys."

"We know," Jack nodded and stirred his tea.

"The next couple of days are vital," Janet continued as she glanced up into the expectant faces of Daniel's friends. "You should be aware that this could go either way."

"That bad?" Jack broke the shocked silence that greeted Janet's admission.

"I'm afraid so," Janet conceded. "Removing the appendix was the easy part, fighting the infection is now the battle."

She watched as Sam picked nervously at her roll. "We did do the right thing by operating when we did, didn't we?" her friend whispered finally.

"Absolutely," Janet nodded decisively. "You caught it before the rupture became a burst and if it had blown, Daniel would almost certainly not have survived the operation." She reached across the table and gently squeezed Sam's hand. "You made the right call, I promise you. You saved his life, and now he's just got to battle to keep it."

"Yeah," Jack muttered while he nodded in confirmation.

Janet picked up her tea. "Okay, I suggest we all take five and then sort out a rota so Daniel's not on his own during his fight," she said and took a sip.

"Sounds a good idea," Jack agreed. "I'll just go and see if our host's mind us staying for a while," he added as he rose from the table. Before he crossed the room to where Greta and Lilly were still chatting, he rested a hand on Janet's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming, Doc," he said warmly.

xxx

"How's he doing?"

Janet had quickly finished her tea and returned to her patient's bedside.

Ben looked up from marking Daniel's chart and smiled. "Getting restless."

"So I see." Janet nodded as Daniel moaned and moved his head. "We'll disconnect the Halothane now but leave him on the oxygen. We can manage his pain when he's more awake, so have some Morphine on standby." She picked up Daniel's wrist and started taking his pulse, silently wishing they were home and she had him hooked up to the necessary monitoring equipment. She knew that the constant twenty-four hour monitoring was going to be exhausting, but they had no choice. Actually, if Daniel hadn't been so sick, she'd have enjoyed getting down to the basic level of nursing, but here and now, in this position, she wished she had more control of what was going on with her patient.

Perhaps Greta could come up with something to help, she mused. When she finished counting the rapid heartbeat under her fingertips, she glanced up at Ben. "Can you go and ask the healer to come up? And grab yourself a cup of tea while you're there."

Ben handed her the chart. "Sure," he said before turning and leaving Janet alone with her patient.

Xxx

"Jack?"

Janet intercepted the shaking hand heading for the oxygen mask.

"You're gonna have to do with sloppy seconds, Doctor Jackson." She grinned when she noticed two very drowsy eyes watching her every move.

"Janet?"

"Got it in one." She perched on the side of Daniel's bed and adjusted the mask that had become loose due to his restless head tossing. "You need to keep that on a little longer, young man," she scolded light heartedly.

"Home?" Daniel mumbled as his arm flopped back onto the bed.

"Nope," Janet sighed, picked up a damp cloth, and blotted the sweat off Daniel's forehead. "Just going to stay here a few days longer."

Daniel's eyes fluttered closed and Janet carried on stroking his brow, thinking he'd succumbed to his exhaustion once more, only to be surprised when he spoke again.

"Here?"

"You're still on Mandana. I had to come and make a little house visit," Janet informed the sleepy linguist. "Couldn't trust anyone else with my favorite patient."

"Happened?" Daniel's voice was getting weaker and Janet knew he would be asleep again very soon, so she wanted to explain the situation as much as she could.

"We had to remove your appendix." She watched for any response from her patient, but Daniel continued to lie with his eyes closed, his breath fogging up the oxygen mask. "We got it out," she continued, "but you're pretty sick and need to concentrate on getting better, okay?"

"'kay."

Janet re-wet the cloth and folded it neatly into two, before placing it on Daniel's forehead. She was going to ask if he needed any pain relief, but figured the fact that as he was on the cusp of sleep again, pain wasn't an issue now.

"Just sleep. Everything is going to be okay," she promised tentatively, knowing full well that this post op period could be very rocky. Very rocky indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Day had turned to night when the rest of the inhabitants of the Quinn household joined Janet. They were all watching Daniel as he continued his restless sleep. She couldn't blame his team for wanting to be nearby, but there really wasn't anything anyone could do other than watch and wait.

Mari was providing everyone with refreshments and Greta was hanging off Janet's actions, questioning her every move and each addition to Daniel's chart. Janet had hoped he could provide her with some sort of monitoring device, but found that her basic doctoring, under these circumstances, was more advanced than his primitive practices. She had resorted to explaining things as she went along. She'd encouraged Ben to tutor Lilly, and they both had their noses stuck in Mandanan medicine books.

There was little she could do to keep the boredom levels up for the rest of Daniel's team, though, and she was very aware of Jack's growing impatience as he paced the room. Lack of action did not sit well with the colonel. Sam, on the other hand, seemed content to help Mari, so she was one less worry for Janet. Teal'c had been dispatched back to Sergi's house to inform them of what had transpired, and to let them know that Lilly had chosen to stay on and help until Daniel was well enough to travel again.

Janet was in the process of disconnecting Daniel's oxygen under Greta's watchful eye, when Daniel whimpered. It was now four hours since the operation and he had only surfaced once. Janet was beginning to get slightly concerned about his continued unconsciousness, so the sound was music to her ears. She wiped his forehead tenderly as the whimper turned into a moan.

"Shh... it's okay," she soothed.

"Is he waking?" Greta hovered over her shoulders to get a better view and Jack practically sprinted to the bedside.

"Daniel?"

Daniel tossed his head from side to side and continued to groan. "Hurts."

"1-10?" Janet used the familiar pain-scale phrase as Daniel's movements became more frantic.

"What is this? What is 1-10?" Greta questioned excitably.

"Doc just asked him how much pain he's feeling, marked on a scale from one to ten," Jack explained, almost curtly. The worry over Daniel had made him short tempered and the platon's constant questioning was getting on his nerves.

"N-n-nine," Daniel managed to stutter, and Janet held her hand out, knowing very well that Ben would have a syringe of Morphine at the ready.

"I'm just giving you some painkillers," she stated as she emptied the contents of the syringe into Daniel's IV. "Just try and relax."

"What was that? What was that?"

Janet took a deep breath. It was now becoming increasingly harder to concentrate on the welfare of her extremely sick patient because of the constant interruptions and comments. She needed peace and quiet as much as Daniel did. She didn't want to be rude but everyone was going to have to leave.

"Okay, guys, here's the thing," she said after she was happy Daniel's pain was under control once more. "I think it's time you all went and got some rest." She smiled gently. "Daniel will sleep now and I need time to think, no offence." She placed a hand on Greta's arm hoping he would understand.

Lilly stood and answered for him. "Of course. Come Quinny; let's leave Doctor Janet to what she does best."

"But..."

"I will make notes, I promise," Janet placated. Greta nodded in agreement but still managed to look disappointed.

"If you need anything..."

"I'll call," Janet answered with a kindly smile. "Thank you for all you did," she added, and patted him on the shoulder when he turned to leave the room on Lilly's arm.

"I did nothing." He shrugged despondently.

"We'll talk more, later." Janet could see how tired the elderly man was and any argument on her behalf would be futile at this stage. "Get some sleep," she suggested as Lilly led her tutor out of the room. Janet then turned to the rest of SG-1.

"There's no point all of us staying up all night." She started to prepare herself for Daniel's next set of observations. "I think we need to tag team—one medic on, one medic off, with one of you for company—if that's okay?"

"Whatever you think is best," Sam agreed and approached the bed.

"Sound's like a plan," Jack agreed as they all watched Daniel sleep. "You take first shift with the Doc, Carter," he suggested, "and me and Ben can have a lad's night out."

Janet looked up from taking Daniel's blood pressure and grinned. "Lay off the wild women and booze, boys," she teased. "Daniel's gonna need your full attention."

"Spoil sport." Jack joked back, before giving Daniel's hand a quick squeeze. "Look after him ladies. Wake us at two."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded, and Jack and Ben left the sick man in more than capable hands.

Janet smiled and turned to her friend. "Right. Let me fill you in on a few things," she said as she reached for Daniel's chart again.

It was going to be along night.

xxxx

Sam yawned and stretched.

Bedside vigils were always tiring but this one more so than others. When one or the other of the team was holed up in the infirmary on base, the teammate providing the vigil could always occupy themselves pretty well. Reports would be written, books would be read, and there was always several members nursing staff or other patients to have a chat with.

If one or the other of the team were ill or injured off world, it would normally be under threat of attack or during hostage situations. They would usually be alone in the caring of their teammate while dealing with the situation at hand, and a steady flow of adrenaline would keep the mind and body alert. Here, though, Daniel was being well cared for and there was no threat from anywhere; no urgent dash back to the 'gate or desperate need to contact SGC.

Sam kept finding herself drifting off as Janet flicked through Daniel's notes.

She stood and stretched the kinks out of her tired body, crossed to Daniel's bedside, and watched her friend sleep restlessly. His head lolled weakly from side to side and he was quietly groaning. Reaching over, she gently brushed his hair from out of his eyes.

"Is he in pain?" she asked when Daniel's movement increased and his legs joined in the action.

Janet placed the chart down and joined her friend. "I don't think so," she stated, picking up Daniel's wrist and taking measurement of his pulse again. She glanced over at Sam, who continued to sooth her teammate. "I think the restlessness is more due to his high temperature." She smiled sadly. "If he was in pain he'd be more lucid and complaining," she added, and after noting the fast, thready beats, which indicated Daniel's fight with a high fever, she tucked his hand back under the covers. She turned and grabbed the thermometer and placed it in his ear, knowing very well that she'd only just taken a readout, but a second look wouldn't hurt considering Daniel's increasing restlessness. She sighed when the readout then confirmed that his temperature had crept up a notch or two.

"Is it up?" Sam asked when Janet then placed the thermometer back on the table and dipped a cloth in the bowl of water next to the medication tray.

"Yeah." Janet mopped Daniel's brow tenderly.

Sam perched on the edge of the bed and picked up Daniel's hand, gently stroking his fingers. "How do you do it?" she asked as she watched Janet administer her patient.

"Do what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just do what you do… be so patient," Sam shrugged.

"It's in my job description." Janet turned her head and smiled.

"Don't you get bored?"

"Of what?"

Sam shifted slightly and gave Janet access to Daniel's wound. "You know—sitting round and waiting."

Janet gently peeled back the gauze dressing slightly and was happy to note that the wound site looked clean and healthy. "I don't usually sit round and wait." She smiled again and covered the wound back up, and then placed her hands on Daniel's swollen abdomen. "That's why I'm a doctor," she said as gently palpated and watched her patient for any reaction.

"Oh?"

Daniel's groaning increased, so Janet ceased the action and, when he began to shiver slightly, she added a warm blanket, which she tucked round his shoulders. She then took a seat next to Sam and reached for the chart again.

"Well," she began, as she updated her notes. "I fix people up, make sure they're comfortable, and then usually hand them over to the nurses. That would be the extent of my involvement unless I was needed on a consult, to alter medication, or scrub up for surgery." She closed the file and placed it back on the bed. "If Daniel were in the infirmary now," she continued, "I'd pop in and out every now and then, but his primary care would be provided by my team of nurses."

"Oh, I see," Sam nodded.

"So, in answer to your question, yup, I'm as bored as you are." Janet chuckled and patted Sam on her knee.

They both sat in silence for a while, Sam drumming her fingers on Daniel's lax hand and Janet counting the drips fluid that dropped into his IV.

Daniel had begun to settle, his shivering had stopped, and his groaning was petering out. Boredom ensued once more.

Eventually, after over five minutes of mindless watching and observing, Sam cleared her throat and broke the peace.

"So! How's things on back on Earth? What's the gossip?"

Xxx

Nausea churned Daniel's stomach, as he lay enveloped by heat and illness. His mind felt muddled as he tried to remember where he was and what had happened. It was obvious to him that he was sick, but the sheets under him didn't feel like infirmary ones and the lack of steady beeping monitors added to the realisation.

The thumping headache and aching joints pointed to a fever. He had a nagging pain in his stomach and a god-awful taste in his mouth, so his symptoms were adding up nicely to the fact that he was not very well. The feeling of being tucked up snugly in a comfortable bed led him to believe he was being well cared for. The familiar tug of an IV gave him a clue that it was someone medical was tending to him, but the lack of the normal hustle and bustle of a hospital was puzzling, considering he felt sick enough to be a patient in one.

He was aware, though, of people giggling and chatting and longed to open his eyes to see who his Florence Nightingale's were, but his eyes felt glued together. Actually, the thought of opening his eyes didn't appeal to him in the least, as he kinda felt dizzy even with them closed, and figured that any eye opening would result in serious vomiting. The way his stomach hurt at the moment he didn't relish that thought at all. Lying still was good. Very good. He could do that.

Maybe groaning would get him some attention. Groaning was good… groaning was very good. In fact, groaning was necessary as it meant control of his pain and control of his stomach. Problem was, the groaning he found himself doing at the moment was making little dent in either, and the suffocating heat and constant dreadful queasiness was increasing his need to crawl his way back up full consciousness to seek out help. So, with what seemed like a super human effort, he managed to open his eyes and clear his throat.

"S-sick," he moaned, and immediately felt very familiar hands quickly turn him on to his side. He was urged to 'hold on' but knew very well that the holding on was going to be impossible when his stomach churned again. He sobbed as he emptied the contents of his stomach all over his bed.

The same gentle hands turned him onto his back when his bout of nausea lessoned, and he stared drowsily up at the face of someone he recognized immediately.

"Janet?"

"Hey, Daniel,"

The cool cloth that was dabbing his burning forehead felt wonderful and he sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?"

Daniel wanted nothing more than to laugh at the absurdity question, but feeling this ill was no laughing matter.

"Awful," he admitted shakily.

"We're just going to sort you out and I'll give you something to make you feel more comfortable," his angel promised.

"'kay." Daniel closed his eyes and surrendered his sick body to the one person he trusted most in the world. He just hoped she'd hurry and sort him out, as the vomit that covered his bedding was turning his stomach once more.

Xxx

Janet glanced up at Sam as she dabbed the sweat off Daniel's forehead. "Could you go and see if there is any clean bedding anywhere?" she asked.

"Sure." Sam nodded and sprinted out of the room.

Janet returned her attention to her patient. "Hang in there. We're gonna clean you up in a minute and then I'll give you something for the nausea," she promised.

"'kay," Daniel mumbled and closed his eyes again, as he was feeling extremely weak and dizzy.

Janet pulled the soiled sheets and blankets off the bed and tossed them into the corner of the room. "I'm just going to give your fever a hand." She reached for her cloth and proceeded to wipe down his chest. "We'll soon have you squeaky clean and tucked up nicely again."

When Daniel only nodded slightly in response, it spoke volumes about how unwell he was feeling.

"It's past midnight now." Janet kept chattering as she continued Daniel's bath. "Colonel O'Neill is catching up on some sleep and Teal'c has returned to Lilly's house."

Daniel turned his head slightly and frowned. "Lilly?" He knew the name but didn't really know why.

"Yes. She helped Greta with your operation."

"D-don't remember." Daniel shook his head slowly from side to side; nothing was making any real sense.

"You've had your appendix out, remember?"

"I d-did?"

"Yes, you did. You do know you're not on Earth, don't you?"

"Manad... you said... before." Daniel sighed as his fog began to lift slightly. "H-house v-visit."

Janet chuckled softly. "That's right. I popped through the 'gate and rode to your side on a white charger," she teased, keeping the atmosphere as light as she could.

"T-thanks. T-tired." Daniel sighed, wanting no more but to sleep and wake up feeling better.

"You can go back to sleep soon," Janet promised, and then smiled at Sam when she returned with a pile of bedding. "We'll just change your bed and you can carry on dozing." She placed her cloth back into the bowl, turned, and accepted a sheet from her friend. They then laid it over Daniel and began to tuck it in at the sides.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked as she reached for a large warm blanket.

"He's a bit confused and sleepy," Janet replied, grabbing the other end of the blanket and folding it neatly across Daniel's chest. "It's to be expected," she added with a sad smile.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and gently rubbed Daniel's arm when he whimpered slightly. "It's okay, Daniel," she soothed, and then grabbed his hand when he weakly waved it in her direction. "You're going to be just fine. We get to spend another couple of days with Quinny and his family, and Mari is cooking pots and pots of broth just for you."

Daniel blinked lethargically, he really wanted to smile and let Sam know that he was okay but just didn't have the strength, and so was content to lie back and let his friends do the talking and care for him.

"I've never seen a women cook so much soup in my life!" Sam continued the small talk as Janet injected some Morphine and anti nausea medication into Daniel's IV. Soon the sick man's eyes fluttered closed and stayed that way, but Sam kept a tight hold on her friend's hand. She was content to remain at his side and offer him any comfort she could.

Xxx

"You still bored?" Janet unfolded another clean sheet and tossed one end over to Sam who smiled sadly as she grabbed the edge.

"Nope. Not bored." She shrugged as she soothed out the edges.

Daniel had slept for a while but had woken feeling very nauseous again. Their attempt to ensure his vomit was contained in a hurriedly placed bowl had failed dramatically, and they were in the process of cleaning him up once more. Janet had reviewed his medication and reduced his dosage of Morphine, as she knew that his nausea was a side effect of the painkiller. She'd also hung another bag of fluids and inserted a Compazine suppository, hoping this route would be kinder on his stomach.

Daniel lay listlessly on the bed as they worked round him. He was semi-conscious and limp, and had surrendered himself completely to their ministrations.

Sam yawned as they added another blanket to Daniel's pile of bedding. "What time is it?" she asked, as she watched Janet place a damp folded cloth on Daniel's forehead.

"Nearly two," Janet replied with a smile.

"I'll go wake the boys, shall I?" Sam yawned again, she was nearly out on her feet and could only guess how exhausted Janet must feel, considering the double shift she'd pulled off to come to Daniel's rescue.

"Good idea." Janet couldn't help yawning in response.

Sam giggled. "I think we're a bit punch drunk."

"I think you're right," Janet giggled as well. "Go get the boys." She nodded and then picked up her chart and continued noting Daniel's latest observations, as Sam staggered out of the room. She was just filling in his latest drug regime when Jack and Ben arrived for their shift.

"Ah! Sleeping like a baby." Jack smiled when he approached the bed and Sam and Janet both rolled their eyes and snorted.

"He's not been like that all the time, sir," Sam stated as she picked up all the soiled sheets and held them up as evidence.

Jack nodded. "So I see."

Janet then cleared her throat. She wanted to get the hand-over done as quickly as she could, as the urge for sleep was becoming overwhelming. "Right, Ben, just to fill you in…" She pulled her colleague to one side and went through Daniel's chart.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben took a deep breath before knocking on the bedroom door. He didn't want to wake Janet but it was necessary… unfortunately.

"Come in."

Ben poked his head round the door and smiled sadly. "Sorry to wake you, Doc, but Daniel's not doing so good."

Janet immediately sprang out of bed, grateful that she'd been so tired that she had actually slept in her clothes. "What's up?" she asked as she hurried into the adjoining bedroom.

"His fever's spiked suddenly," Ben stated and passed her Daniel's chart.

Janet glanced up and smiled at Jack, who was in the process of mopping Daniel's brow, before studying the latest set of observations. "Yeah, it's high," she sighed when she came across the temperature figure of 104.1. She picked up Daniel's wrist and started to take his pulse. "How long has he been like this?" she asked as Daniel tossed his head from side to side and mumbled incoherently.

"He's been drifting in and out for a few hours now," Ben confirmed as he hung a new bag of fluid. "After you left, he slept fairly well for a short while but his temperature started to rise just after four."

"What time is it now?" Janet asked as she noted Daniel's rapid heartbeat on the chart, before reaching for her stethoscope.

"Ten past seven," Jack informed her as he moved away from the bed to allow her access to Daniel's heaving chest.

Janet listened to her patient's heart and lungs as Daniel continued to move restlessly on the bed. "Lungs are clear." She smiled slightly for that small mercy and then hung her stethoscope round her shoulders, grabbing her penlight off the table and checking Daniel's eyes for response. "Sluggish." She sighed again and the grabbed his chart.

"He's pretty out of it. We need to get that temperature down. According to his chart, he's just had another dose of Tylenol and antibiotics, so let's add in some Ibuprofen and Metronidazole, 400mg IV push. Hit the infection hard for a few hours." She glanced up at Ben who moved to the table for the medication.

Janet turned to Jack. "Could you open some windows please, sir, and then see if Mari has any ice anywhere? I think we need to give Daniel a tepid bath," she added.

"Will do." Jack moved to open the window, while Janet palpated her patient's stomach gently. She was not at all happy with the heat pouring off Daniel or the rigidity of his abdomen. They needed the infection under control and fast!

Xxxx

"Visually, your world is very similar to ours." Ben smiled as he and Lilly walked through Greta Quinn's fruit orchard. They had decided to give SG-1 some space with their sick teammate as there was nothing they could really do to help. Daniel was heavily medicated and pretty much unconscious as he fought the infection, and Janet was administering the necessary drugs to help his fight. The rest of the team were at his side offering their silent support, not only to their teammate, but to Janet. Ben had urged Lilly to take break from the medical books they were poring over and had suggested that the young Mandanan show him round Quinn's farm.

Lilly picked a piece of fruit off a tree and handed it to her companion. "Do you have these on your world?" She asked.

Ben took a bite and then smiled broadly at the very familiar taste. "Actually, it taste's a lot like a fruit we have called a peach." He nodded and then took another bite.

"We call them camer," Lilly smiled. "They are one of the primary fruits grown in this part of Mandana. Quinny is one of our main major growers."

"They're delicious." Ben returned the smile and they continued their walk in silence, both not really sure what to say—both risking sneaky glances at each other before ducking their heads in embarrassment when they caught each other looking at the same time. Eventually, Lilly cleared her throat and started conversation again.

"So… do you think Daniel will be alright?" she asked as she picked up a stick off the orchard ground to use as a walking stick.

Ben took a deep breath and released it go slowly. "He's pretty sick," he admitted, "but Janet Fraiser is a brilliant doctor."

Ben Ashton had worked for SGC for nearly three years now. He was a very unassuming, almost shy young man who was very devoted to his chosen career. Janet had handpicked her staff when her probation period was over and Ben had been top of her list. They'd both shared tours of duty with the Air Force and had found they worked really well together. The decision to join Stargate Command had been an easy on for him. His parents had passed away several years ago and he had little contact with his one and only sibling, Connor, who was serving in the Army in England. The secrecy of the Stargate was very safe in Ben Ashton's hands.

"Doctor Fraiser knows so much," Lilly continued.

"Well, she trained very hard and has had a lot of experience. She's the best of the best in her chosen field."

"We are so far behind here. Our time is spent making sure our people's passing is as pain free as possible," Lilly shrugged. "Our focus is not on healing and many lose their lives unnecessarily. Antonh Teyhen died at the age of nineteen when he had appendicitis. We did not attempt to remove it when his symptoms worsened, but if we'd only known then what we now know, I truly believe he'd have survived." She turned and scrubbed a hand through her hair. "He died a horrible death and we stood by and watched. It was our fault..."

Ben rubbed Lilly's arm when he noticed how upset she was getting. "Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault," he placated. "Everyone has to learn and we're going to help. A burst appendix is a very serious thing and Doctor Jackson is by no means out of the woods yet."

"But at least everything that can be done is being done," Lily said as she brushed a tear away. "You're giving him a fighting chance. We just give up when we don't know what to do."

Ben pulled the now silently crying young girl into his arms and rocked her gently. "You are still learning. It's an endless process," he gently stroked Lilly's hair. "You can't blame yourself, and neither can Greta nor any of the platon. Fate plays a much of a part on this world as it does on our own." He knew Daniel was still seriously ill and his condition could go either way still, so he didn't want to give Lilly any false hope.

"Then fate has brought you here to show us the way." Lilly glanced up and smiled. "Yes?"

Ben nodded and smiled back. "I hope so," he said, tipping Lilly's chin and brushing her tears away. It was then when he realised how beautiful she was, and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Time to get back," he said, ducking his head slightly.

Lilly nodded. "Yes, indeed. My parents should have arrived by now. I must greet them." She accepted the hand Ben offered. "They will be wondering where we are."

"Then we best return," Ben agreed, and then led the way back to the main path to the farmhouse.

He glanced at the young woman who took his arm and felt, surprisingly comfortable having her so close.

Xxx

Jack hated situations like these. He hated feeling powerless. He hated the uncertainty, and more than anything, he hated not being in control.

Daniel's bedroom now resembled both a hospital room _and _a waiting room. Sam dozed, curled up on the sofa and Teal'c was meditating in one of the armchairs next to the open window, allowing the silk curtains to bellow in the summer breeze. Bird song and soft voices accompanied the sounds of Janet's medical equipment, all adding up to a strange artificial atmosphere.

Members of the Quinn household popped in and out to check on the situation but didn't stay for long, knowing that Daniel's team had closed ranks to care for their sick teammate.

Jack sat at the bedside with Daniel's hand firmly planted in his. They'd all taken turns in this position, they needed him to know that they were there for him even though he was now too sick to realise their presence.

Janet was at a loss to know what to do. Daniel was showing signs of peritonitis now. His abdomen was rigid and his fever high, even with the cotton bags filled with ice that Mari provided at regular intervals. He was getting all the medication he needed to lessen the infection though. Fluid was being replaced and pain relief administered—everything that could be done was being done and it was all up to the archaeologist now.

Daniel lay unnervingly still and deathly pale. His previous struggle with pain and nausea now seemed days ago. His writhing was replaced with sluggish tossing of his head from side to side and every now and then he would mumble and cry out, but no amount of soothing or comfort penetrated his delirium, and the cycle would continue, leaving his friends feeling helpless and exhausted.

Janet sighed deeply and sank back in her chair after a scheduled ten minute observation check. She really wished they were home. She really wished she had the medical equipment she needed to test his blood and monitor his heart, just to have the usual reassuring bleeps and whirls of digital observation readouts. Here she was relying so much on sight and touch, and she didn't like what she saw or what she could feel. Daniel was critically ill and there had been no change in his condition for hours now. In fact, his temperature was climbing instead of falling, his heart was showing signs of stress, and his kidneys were showing signs of shutting down.

"Any change?"

Janet glanced up from Daniel's notes, smiled sadly, and shook her head. "Sorry, sir," she said. "No change."

Jack inched his chair closer and gently rubbed Daniel's arm when he cried out again.

"Shh," he soothed. "You're okay."

After a few minutes, Daniel finally settled again and Jack leaned his head on the bedhead. "What next?" he mumbled tiredly.

Janet picked up a damp cloth and dabbed at the sweat that poured off her patient. "We carry on," she answered. "We keep him as comfortable as possible and wait."

Jack turned his head and watched Janet tenderly mop Daniel's brow, whispering words of encouragement as she worked.

"Is there anything you'd be doing differently if he were back home?" he asked. "I mean, would it make any difference if we just quick marched him back to the 'gate?"

Janet dipped the cloth in the cool water again. "He wouldn't survive the trip through the gate," she stated flatly and continued to wipe Daniel's burning body. "There's no way we can move him, we just have to wait and carry on with what we're doing."

"Would opening him up again help?" Jack gripped Daniel's hand tighter when he whimpered in distress.

"Maybe," Janet conceded. "But it hasn't been 48 hours yet, Colonel—"

"Feels like it," Jack grouched.

"I know," Janet agreed. "We knew the first few days were critical, let's just give him time." She gently placed a fresh warm blanket over Daniel when he began to shiver from the bed bath he'd been given. She smiled reassuringly at the leader of SG-1 when he smoothed the edges tenderly. "Why don't you take a break, sir," she suggested. "Go see where Greta is. Didn't he say that Sergi was on his way?"

Jack nodded slowly in agreement. He could do with a break. "Yeah. I think I will. Will you be okay?"

"I'll give Sam a poke if needs be," Janet grinned. "Go! Get some fresh air, we'll be fine."

Jack nodded, pushed out of his chair, stretched and yawned. "Get me if there is any change at all," he stated.

"I will," Janet promised. "Bring me a tea when you come back?"

"Will do. Won't be long."

Janet watched Jack leave the room and then returned to her vigil, soothing Daniel when his shivers turned to whimpers.

She wished she had a crystal ball on this case.

Xxx

"We have come to offer our support."

"Thanks, Sergi," Jack smiled and accepted a cup of tea from Mari.

"How is he?" Mari asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"He's very sick," Jack admitted, and smiled at Hanah when she took the seat next to him.

Mari Quinn was running an open kitchen. She had a pot of tea permanently boiling on the stove, and Hanah had helped her bake enough bread to feed an army. They were all feeling worried, and the two women eased their feelings by baking!

Greta Quinn had been very glad of the support of his good friend Sergi, and the two of them had been searching through their ancient achieves for any assistance they could offer by the way of herbal potions.

Lilly and Ben had just relieved them so they could partake in sustenance, and they'd soon joined Jack around the table when they heard him come down the stairs.

"The books are proving useful." Greta nodded as he filled Jack's cup. "We think we may have come across a herb that grows wild in the hills that may offer assistance with young Daniel's infection," he stated hopefully.

Jack smiled encouragingly. "I'll see what Doctor Fraiser thinks," he said, taking a sip of tea.

"We can harvest some for you," Sergi suggested. "It will make us feel as if we are helping, even though it is only in a small way."

"We're very grateful for everything you've done for us." Jack glanced round the room and smiled at their new friends.

"We only wish we could do more," Hanah lamented. "We are feeling very helpless."

"Yeah, I know," Jack sighed tiredly.

The room lapsed into silence as they all contemplated the situation.

Mari stirred her stew, Greta scratched his head, Hanah ripped her napkin into shreds, and Sergi picked at a loose thread on his shirt while Jack pulled his bread roll apart. The silence was deafening.

Jack finally broke the awkwardness after noting the looks of dejection on everyone's faces.

"Okay!" He slapped a hand on the table. "Let's get things moving! I'll fetch Teal'c and you can show him where the herbs are."

Sergi's head immediately snapped up and he nodded vigorously. "Yes! We can do that!"

"Mari and Hanah, perhaps you could carry on doing what you're doing? I want Doctor Fraiser and Carter to take a break and your stew really hits the spot."

"Of course," both women chorused together.

"And I'll relieve Lilly and Ben to go sit with Daniel for a while." Jack smiled as everyone started chatting at once and there was soon an air of purpose in the household.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you pass me that bag of fluid?"

Lilly crossed to the table and held up a bag. "This one?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded and Lilly hurried to his side.

"What is this for?" she inquired as she watched him unscrew the empty IV and hook up the new medication.

"It's fluid replacement," he said as he flicked the tube to make sure the much-needed liquid dripped constantly. "Because Daniel can't drink we risk him becoming dehydrated, so we're giving him a helping hand until he's stronger." He turned and smiled. "If needed, we'll add some liquid feed as well," he added as he picked up the chart. "He's going to need tons of calories to fight this infection and if he can't keep food down, we'll have to give him a helping hand." Placing the chart back on to the bed, he took a seat next to his patient. "It's early days though," he stated as he checked Daniel's cannular. "Hopefully, the super antibiotics will work before we come to that point."

Lilly sank into the chair next to Ben and sighed. "We don't have anything like this here," she said as she watched Ben fold a fresh cloth and place it on Daniel's forehead. "So many have died unnecessarily."

Ben turned and placed a comforting hand on Lilly's knee. "Not anymore," he smiled. "Help is here."

Lilly nodded slowly and returned the smile. "Indeed." She patted Ben's hand and cleared her throat. "What do we do next?" she asked as they both watched Daniel sleep restlessly, his legs moving sluggishly and his breathing punctuated with hitches and grunts as he fought the fever still raging in his body.

Ben reached and pulled up the thin sheet that Daniel's restlessness had dislodged and tucked it loosely back around him. "Well, we've got fluids running, medication delivered, checks done." He turned and smiled at the young girl at his side. "Now we watch and stay diligent."

"Okay, we can do that," Lilly grinned back.

Happy that Daniel was as comfortable as he could be under the circumstances, Ben leant back in his chair. "Tell me more about your ways, Lilly," he urged gently.

Lilly pulled her legs up onto the chair and settled back. "Well," she began. "Our medical knowledge is passed down through the Quinn family. Redrer Quinn was Greta's great, great grandfather and his writings were the first discovered. He is responsible for the research into the herbs and plant life on Mandana. The first time he realised their healing potential was when he accidentally brushed passed the Hamennar plant and the pain he had from a sprain all but disappeared. He then pledged his life to research. I do believe without Redrer, we could have died out—"

"There would have been someone else," Ben interrupted, taking Lilly's hand in his. "On my world our Redrer was a man called Louis Pasteur. He spent the whole of his life committed to research, and without his dedication, many of us would have died. We have antibiotics and vaccinations because of him."

"What is 'vaccination?'?" Lilly asked and wearily leant her head onto Ben's shoulder.

"It's medication given to prevent certain diseases," Ben stated.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Lilly's exclamation was lost in a yawn, causing Ben to chuckle.

"You don't sound amazed," he teased playfully.

"No. No... I am," Lilly mumbled before she yawned again. "But I am tired," she admitted and snuggled closer to Ben.

"Then sleep," Ben urged, turning to place a kiss on the drowsy girl's head.

"Wake me if Daniel needs us," Lilly nodded and sighed.

"I will," Ben promised.

Lilly then inched down in the chair so her head lay in Ben's lap, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Ben snagged a blanked from the end of Daniel's bed and covered the young Mandanan; he then ran his fingers through her hair, as if it was the most natural thing to do, also.

Xxx

"Hey."

A hand on Ben's shoulder made him jump slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Janet apologised.

"No, it's okay," Ben smiled.

Janet picked up Daniel's wrist. "Any change?" she asked as she proceeded to take his pulse.

Ben stretched carefully so as not to wake up the sleeping Tena. "Not much, Doc," he sighed. "Fever is a constant 102.3."

Janet turned her head and smiled. "Well, at least its stop climbing."

"There is that," Ben agreed.

"Okay. Pulse is still a little fast but better overall." Janet nodded as she entered the figures.

"Urine output is not good." Ben went to stand but Janet shook her head.

"Don't get up," she grinned. "Looks like someone is comfortable," she observed as Lilly sighed in her sleep.

"Yeah... well," Ben shrugged.

Janet checked Daniel's wound and examined his abdomen. "Guarding present still," she sighed and then soothed her patient when he groaned in reaction. "When was his last dose of Morphine?"

"About an hour ago."

"Okay. We'll hold back on that for a bit. I'd like to see if he can wake up a bit so we can judge if it's the fever making him drowsy or the medication." Janet turned and checked Daniel's drip and smiled at her young nurse.

"Why don't you two go and get some proper rest?" she suggested and waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Ben had the decency to blush and duck his head.

"Seriously, Ben," Janet continued. "You're both out on your feet. I've had a nap, something to eat, and a shower. Tag, you're it."

"You'll be okay without me?"

"Sure! Major Carter is just showering and Daniel seems more comfortable." Janet nodded.

"Where are the others?"

"Colonel O'Neill is fast asleep, as are Mari and Hannah, and the others are on a plant finding mission."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something to do with ancient Mandana medicine and herbs in the 'great hills'." Janet rolled her eyes.

"I see," Ben grinned.

"They wanted to feel useful," Janet shrugged. "And anything is worth a try at the moment." She turned back to Daniel when he whimpered in distress. "Go. Get some rest," she called over her shoulder.

Ben turned and shook Lilly's shoulder lightly. "Come, young lady. Time to find a bed," he smiled softy when Lilly blinked in confusion.

"Ben?"

"Yup! Come on, let's get some proper rest."

Lilly struggled upright and brushed down her crumbled shirt. "Daniel?"

"Is doing better," Janet informed her, as she perched on the side of his bed and took Daniel's hand in hers. "Go, do as you're told." She grinned in amusement as Ben took Lilly by the hand and led her out of the bedroom.

There was definitely a little spark between her young nurse and Lilly, she mused before turning back to Daniel once more.

Xxx

Night had fallen and Jack was on Daniel watching duty. Sam and Janet were bookends on the couch, snoring softly. Teal'c was on route back to the farm with Greta, and Sergi and the others were either sleeping or researching.

Several candles lit up the room and Jack was flicking through one of Mari's old cookery books—anything to alleviate the boredom of sitting and waiting. He'd had to practically bully Janet into getting some rest, but after Daniel's temperature dropped another degree, she'd reluctantly agreed to leave her patients side. Of course, that was under the condition that Jack would wake her immediately if there was any change, and the SG-1 Colonel had been religiously taking his teammates temperature every 15 minutes, just in case.

Daniel was moving restlessly on the bed and Jack was contemplating whether he should wake Janet or not, but a breathless whisper of his name made him look up to find drowsy blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling his chair closer and picking up Daniel's hand. "How ya feelin'?" He asked as Daniel blinked slowly.

"Crap," Daniel admitted. His voice so soft that Jack could barely hear what he was saying.

"Ah. Glad you're a linguist," Jack teased with a wry smile.

"Happened?" Daniel licked his lips and frowned.

"Appendix wanted out," Jack shrugged.

"Ah." Daniel closed his eyes. "How long?"

"You've been out a couple of days," Jack informed him, and Daniel nodded slowly.

"'kay."

"You've had the Doc real worried. You cut it real fine this time, buddy."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, she thinks you've turned the corner now."

"Doesn't feel like it." Daniel sighed and turned his head to one side.

"And, just what does it feel like, Doctor Jackson?"

Jack glanced up and came face to face with Janet.

"Oops, busted," Jack mumbled.

Janet approached the bed and took Daniel's other hand, though her gaze never left Jack's. "So. When were you going to tell me my patient was awake, Colonel?"

"Oops," Jack repeated and ducked his head.

"Yes, well, I'll deal with you later," she tutted and turned her attention back to Daniel. "Can you answer a few questions for me? How are you feeling?"

"I'm hot," he sighed.

"Anything else? Any pain? Nausea?"

Daniel closed his eyes again and assessed his body. He just felt like crap.

"Headache, aching joints," he admitted. "Bit of nausea." He licked his lips. "Really thirsty."

Janet looked up at Jack. "Could you get Daniel some Ice chips?" She asked. Jack nodded tightly and was soon on his feet and hurrying out of the room.

Janet sat on Daniel's bed and carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"How's the pain?" She asked tenderly.

"'kay," Daniel sighed.

Janet continued her soothing motion in his hair. "You've really scared me this time, Daniel. You are fighting a nasty infection at the moment and I want you to rest as much as you can, so you need to let me know if you're in any pain what so ever. I want to cut down your Morphine if I can, as that's what's causing your nausea. Now you're a bit more lucid, I think we can control things a bit better." She smiled as Daniel opened his eyes. "Early days, Doctor Jackson. One small step at a time, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel nodded. "When can we go home?"

"Like I said, it's early days," Janet repeated. "When you're free of a few lines and can keep something in your stomach, we'll think about it."

She looked up and smiled as she accepted the small bowl of ice chips off Jack.

"Here. Let's see how these sit with you," she said as she carefully fed Daniel a spoonful of ice.

Small step number one.

Xxx

The new day signalled a change of atmosphere in the Quinn farm.

Although Daniel's temperature was still high, his overall condition had showed a marked improvement. Nowhere near totally out of the woods but certainly moving in the right direction. He'd slept comfortably for the rest of the night, as had the rest of the household. Everyone was walking round with huge grins on their faces today.

"So, when do you think we'll be outta here, Doc?" Jack asked, as he and Janet stood at the edge of the bed and watched Daniel sleep.

"Don't go jumping the gun, sir," Janet replied. "Daniel still has a long way to go until he's ready to travel."

"But you said—"

"I said his condition is improving but improving is nowhere near being well enough to go home."

"But..."

Janet turned and placed her hand on Jack's arm. "He's still has a high temperature, and although the infection is responding to the antibiotics, he needs to be eating and drinking before I'll even consider getting rid of any of his lines," she stated with a hint of authority in her voice. Daniel was still listed as critical in her book.

"I'm not denying that he is improving but he's going to be very weak and in a great deal of pain." She shook her head sadly, knowing full well that this was not the news the Colonel wanted to hear.

"Then we need to let the SGC know what's going on," Jack said as he sat on the edge of Daniel's bed.

"It was all quiet on the western front when I left, sir," Janet stated as she sat next to the SG-1 leader. "I can't see the General sanctioning another costly opening of the Stargate if there is no emergency."

"Yeah. I was figuring the same," Jack nodded. "Kinda think we're gonna be stuck here until Daniel is fit enough to leave, but we need to hear that from the horse's mouth… so to speak. Teal'c and I will head for the gate and report in. I need a ball park estimate of a return date though, doc."

Janet picked up Daniel's chart and studied it for a few minutes. "I think if we can get him eating, drinking, and somewhat mobile in the next four to five days, we should be able to go home after that. "I don't want to rush this, sir. The journey back to the 'gate is going to be hard on him and he needs to be more stable than he is now."

Jack turned and watched Daniel as he began to move restlessly on the bed again. "Okay, Doc," he conceded. "We'll let Hammond know, but if he needs us back we'll—"

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it," Janet interrupted.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. He didn't like this situation one bit and was torn between being the Colonel and Daniel's best friend. There was no real need for them all to be here—especially now Daniel was beginning to recover and, fingers crossed, seemed to be out of the woods.

"Okay." He slapped his thighs and took a deep breath. "I'll go let Carter and Teal'c know what's going to happen and see if Greta will let us use the buggy again." He stood and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "We'll come up with something worthwhile to achieve here while we look after Daniel. If not, then we'll have to go home and leave a skeleton medical team with Daniel until he's strong enough to be moved."

"Sounds a plan, sir," Janet smiled in agreement.

The situation was not ideal but her main concern was her patient, and she'd leave to politics to the Colonel.

Xxx

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the open window of Daniel's bedroom. The room was pleasantly warm and very peaceful.

Daniel had slept most of the most of the morning, with Janet and Sam at his side.

Janet was pleased with his condition. His temperature was still up, but nowhere near as high as it had been, his urine output had improved considerably, and his abdomen was not as rigid.

She was happy to let him sleep as much as he wanted and needed to, but unfortunately growing pain and nausea was making Daniel's rest difficult, and he groaned when he managed to open his eyes.

Janet immediately glanced up from her book at the sound. "Hey," she said and moved to his side. "You okay?"

"My stomach hurts," Daniel admitted through gritted teeth.

Janet gently pulled down the thin sheet that covered her patient and examined his abdomen. "Looking good." She looked up and smiled but Daniel had his eyes shut tightly and was biting his bottom lip. "1-10, Daniel?" Janet asked as she smoothed out his sheet once more, happy that his wound was not too inflamed. The pain was to be expected now the Morphine was being reduced—they just needed to find a happy medium. She didn't want Daniel to be in too much pain but at the same time, she didn't want him to be sick to his stomach because of the side effect of the pain medication.

"Eight," Daniel confirmed, turned his head and buried a sob into his pillow.

Janet studied his chart again and noted that his last dose of Morphine had only been two hours ago. She glanced up and studied her patient; he was pale, sweating, and slightly green round the gills. "Are you nauseous, Daniel?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, a bit," Daniel admitted with sigh.

"I can give you some more Compazine," Janet said as she dabbed the sweat off his forehead with a damp cloth, "but I'm loathed to give you any Morphine because of the nausea. I'm going to switch you on to Percocet. It won't make you feel so sick and will help with your fever too." She folded the cloth in two and placed it on Daniel's forehead. "I'll see to the anti-nausea and then the pain relief. You'll soon be feeling better, I promise. Okay?"

Daniel managed to smile and nod. "Thanks, Janet."

"Hang in there," Janet soothed tenderly.


	10. Chapter 10

"What time is it?"

Sam reached over and took Daniel's hand. "Nearly nine," she smiled.

"'kay," Daniel mumbled and closed his eyes again. He was totally exhausted but the continuing pain and nausea wouldn't let him sleep. He was now lying on his side as it was the only position that gave him relief from the stabbing pain in his abdomen and his hands were tightly gripping a bowl. The medication Janet had been administering had had little effect and he was feeling miserable.

"Are Jack and Teal'c back?" He asked as he took a shuddering breath in an attempt to lessen the nausea.

"Not yet, Daniel," Sam replied, squeezing his hand slightly as a sign of support.

"Oh." Daniel nodded and continued to concentrate on keeping down the contents of his stomach.

Sam inched her chair forward so she could rest her head on Daniel's bed and then carded her fingers through his hair. "Janet is with Greta and Lilly seeing if the herbs they bought back might help you feel better," she informed her suffering friend. "Teal'c said that they picked enough to bring a System Lord to its knees. I think there was some sort of disagreement of quantities needed, so Janet's gone to mediate."

"'kay," Daniel sighed and rocked slightly when another wave of nausea hit. He was so hot and feeling so sick, that he could cry.

"Just breathe through it," Sam urged when he buried a sob into his pillow. She continued, what she hoped, was her soothing motion in his hair as Daniel started to moan softly. "Janet is so pleased with your progress. Your temperature is down, and once we kick this nausea into touch, she's going to try to get you eating and drinking. I think going home will be next on the agenda," she smiled tenderly.

Daniel tried to smile but the smile turned into a whimper, and Sam was soon on her feet assisting him as he finally lost the battle with his nausea.

Where as she was relieved to see her friend awake and alert, she'd do anything to stop him feeling so awful now he was with them again.

"It's alright, Daniel," she soothed as he dry heaved and spat into the bowl. "You're doing so well," she then promised as Daniel leant his wearily head back on the pillow, sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Sam crossed to the bathroom and emptied the bowl into the toilet. She then returned to her friend's side, placed his hand back in hers, and continued to offer what comfort she could.

Xxx

Greta Quinn's consult room look like a tornado had blown through it. Books and paper littered the floor and vials and plants covered the desks. Sergi and Janet were huddled round Greta, as he experimented with different concoctions in an attempt to come up with some sort of natural remedy to aid the young archaeologist.

Lilly and Ben had given up trying to help and huddled up on the sofa under the window, watching the bickering and discussions.

"Do you think they know what they're doing?" Ben asked seriously. He knew how sick Daniel was feeling and hoped that they could find something soon to help.

"I am not sure," Lilly giggled lightly.

"Should we...?" Ben cocked his head in the direction of the others.

"We should let them be," Lilly suggested.

"Then shall we...?" Ben cocked his head towards the door.

"That sounds a lovely idea," Lilly agreed and grabbed Ben's hand.

"Is it alright if we go for a walk?" Ben asked. "Do you need us to do...?"

Janet raised her hand and waved. "No, no. You go," she stated without actually looking up.

"We won't be long," Ben called over his shoulder as the two youngsters made a break for freedom.

Janet rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to reason again. "There is no chance that Daniel's is going to be able to drink a quart of that stuff let alone keep it down."

Xxx

"Are you cold?" Ben asked as Lilly shivered slightly.

"A little," Lilly replied.

"Come here." Ben held out his arms and Lilly leant into his embrace. "Better?" he asked as he wrapped his arms round her.

"Yes, thank you." Lilly glanced up and smiled.

Lilly and Ben were huddled together under a tree, stargazing. It was a beautiful clear night and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the stunning Mandanan countryside.

"Tell me of your world?" Lilly sighed contentedly.

"Well," Ben began. "Part of it is not unlike here. We have many countries that are primarily farming, green hills, winding rivers, and lush meadows. There are ice-covered countries that are very bleak, some that are hot and barren, and some made up of jungle vegetation. There are so many different climates and histories that I can't really do it justice with words. You have to experience it to understand."

"It sounds so big," Lilly remarked.

"It is," Ben nodded. "Millions of people—"

"Millions?" Lilly turned and stared up at the young man who was holding her in his arms.

"More like billions," Ben smiled.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow!" Ben agreed. "Mind you, that's not counting the millions of different animal species that populate the land, sea, and sky," he chuckled.

"I cannot imagine it." Lilly shook her head in amazement.

Ben reached down and tenderly stroked her cheek. "I would love you show you my world, Lilly," he said softly.

Lilly reached up and rubbed her thumb over Ben's day old stubble. "And I would love to see it, Ben," she smiled.

They both stared affectionately into each other's eyes until Ben leant in a little closer...

Lilly leant in a little closer...

Then they were then so lost in a passionate kiss that they didn't notice the return of Greta Quinn's buggy and the missing members of SG-1.

XXX

"Daniel, sweetie? Are you awake?" Janet stooped so she was eye level with her patient who lay on his side, eyes closed tightly and panting.

"Uh, huh," Daniel managed to nod. He was still feeling extremely nauseous and almost wishing that he could actually vomit again to ease his discomfort.

"Can you open your mouth, Daniel? I want to smear a bit of this on your tongue." Janet stirred the green concoction in the bowl in her hands.

"'is it?" Daniel mumbled.

"The herbs Sergi and Greta collected. I want to see if it eases your nausea some as I don't think the Compazine is touching it anymore."

Daniel opened his mouth slightly—he'd try anything that might make him feel better—and Janet spooned a small amount of herbs in.

"Just take some deep breaths," she urged when Daniel immediately began to dry heave. She then perched herself on the bed and rubbed Daniel's back gently as he struggle to hold on to the contents of his stomach. When he finally settled down again, she reached for the blanket and tucked it round his shoulders. "Better?" she asked as she smoothed the edges.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed and inched down into the covers, feeling very sleepy all of a sudden.

"I'm just going to hang some more fluids, do your obs, and hopefully you might sleep now." Janet stood and moved to the table, smiling as she watched Daniel sigh in what was obvious relief. She completed her obs in silence, watching her patient for any reaction to the herbal remedy, but when soft snoring greeted her temperature check, she knew that Daniel was feeling no pain. After hanging a new bag of fluid, she plucked the bowl out of his lax grasp, added another blanket, and blew out several candles, leaving one lit so she could read while she resumed her vigil.

Daniel was sleeping comfortably, his temperature just on 101 and in no distress from either pain or nausea, and she made a mental note to take a sample of Greta's herbs home with her.

xxx

"What time did you get back, sir?" Sam asked as she passed Jack a cup of tea.

"Nearly midnight," Jack replied, adding a couple of sugars to his drink.

It was breakfast time at the Quinn farm and the normality of the routine was quite comforting to SG-1 now Daniel was out of danger.

"What did the General say?" Sam handed Mari her empty bowl and started to stir her tea.

"Take all the time we need," Jack shrugged. "Things are under control and, besides a meeting in Washington I had pencilled in, there was nothing pressing to return for. He said we should 'kick back and relax.'" Jack looked up and smiled.

"That's very generous of him."

"Yeah, it is. I think it's more a way of keeping costs down."

"Well, I don't think we can argue that one," Sam nodded.

"Nope, we can't," Jack, agreed. "I have said we'll do some research while we're here, just to placate the guys in Washington."

"Absolutely," Sam agreed. "I know Janet is keen to find out more about the herbs she gave Daniel last night."

"Yeah. I heard he slept like a baby," Jack grinned.

"I think we all did."

"Has the doc had any sleep at all?"

"She was going to get some rest after seeing if Daniel could eat something and have some sort of a bed bath." Sam drained her tea. "Mari is just getting a tray of food ready—"

"I'll take it," Jack interrupted. "Need to check up on him." He shrugged as a way of explanation. "I also want to put an idea to her."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to suggest that we take certain someone back with us for a while—do a little training," Jack grinned.

"Lilly?" Sam instantly knew where her CO was going with this.

"Yeah."

"That's a great idea!" Sam nodded in agreement. "Actually, she's taken Teal'c and Ben to visit the small hospital in the town."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Jack and Sam then stood at the same time when Mari walked into the room with a tray of soft food—decorated by a single flower in a thin glass. Jack smiled and accepted the tray. "Let's see if we can do battle with our archaeologist, shall we?"

Xxx

"Morning, Doc," Jack whispered as he put the food tray down on the table.

Janet looked up from her note taking and smiled. "Morning, sir," she replied. "Is that Daniel's breakfast?"

Jack nodded and then crossed to his teammate's bedside and smiled fondly at the sight of his friend, curled up snoring softly. "He looks a bit better," he stated as he placed his hand on Daniel's forehead. "Not so hot."

"He slept a good eight hours and his temp is coming down nicely," Janet said as they then both watched Daniel twitch in his sleep. "Nausea and pain is under control thanks to those herbs."

"Yeah. Carter said they did the trick."

"Amazingly so, actually. One minute he was really struggling, the next he was snoring loudly." Janet stroked Daniel's bangs off his forehead. "I'd like to take a sample back with us, sir," she suggested, and smiled tenderly when Daniel weakly tried to bat her hand away.

"No problem," Jack agreed.

Janet leaned down and stroked Daniel's cheek. "Daniel, sweetie, time to wake up," she urged gently. "We've got some breakfast for you."

"Yeah, up and at it, Danny boy." Jack joined in the coaxing. "Can't have you lying around all day," he teased. "Doc needs to do some sleeping as well, ya know."

Daniel looked so comfortable and peaceful cocooned in his bedding but Jack knew that the sooner he managed to eat something, the sooner they could make plans for returning home.

"Sorry, buddy, but ya have to wake up now." He smiled as Daniel scrunched up his nose and smacked his lips before his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Jack grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked.

"Morning. Tired." Daniel's eyes began to droop once more but Jack was quick off the mark.

"Hey! No sleeping now," he urged. "Mari's been preparing your breakfast most of the night."

"Not hungry," Daniel mumbled sleepily.

Janet sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Daniel's shoulder. "I want you to try a bit, Daniel," she said pulling his covers down slightly. "It's time you tried joining the land of the living."

Daniel sighed and opened his eyes again. "'kay," he said begrudgingly. Although he wasn't nauseous anymore, he wasn't all that sure his stomach was overly happy at the thought of food at this stage.

"Right, we need to get you sitting up a bit." Janet motioned for Jack to move to the other side of the bed. "We'll take it slowly," she said as she propped Daniel's head under some more pillows. "We're going to roll you onto your back, okay?"

When Daniel nodded his consent, they gently turned him, being mindful of all his lines. Despite their best efforts, he still moaned his discomfort.

"Easy, easy," Janet soothed, and gave her patient a minute to control the obvious pain the change in position caused. "Can you pass me another pillow, Colonel?" she asked as Daniel took some deep breaths.

Jack tossed Janet one of the spare pillows and she placed it on Daniel's lap.

"Right. I want you to hold that into your stomach," she advised when Daniel seemed to be in more control. "We're going to move you forward and then shuffle you up the bed, okay?"

Daniel took another deep breath. "Okay," he replied.

Between them, they made quick work of getting Daniel into a sitting position, and Jack retrieved the breakfast tray as Janet dabbed the sweat off Daniel's face.

"Well done," she praised. "You're doing great."

Daniel leant against his mound of pillows and panted. He was feeling out of breath and slightly faint.

"Take a minute," Janet urged, noting his distress. She then reached for the glass of juice, and when Daniel sighed with relief, she held it to his lips.

"Just small sips," she cautioned.

With a huge smile on his face, Jack stood to one side and watched as Janet coaxed his friend to drink most of the juice and eat half of the oats.

Things were getting better at last!


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel trembled with a mixture of exhaustion and pain as he sat on the edge of one of the armchairs. After managing most of his breakfast, Janet had treated him to a relaxing bed bath. That, and a change into a cotton gown, had made him feel more human. The thought of clean bedding had been very welcoming, but Janet had insisted that he spent time out of bed while she and Jack changed it, and Daniel's world was now greying at the edges.

He ducked his head and took some deep breaths.

"H-h-how m-much l-longer?" he stuttered.

"Nearly done," Janet assured as she added a duvet to the collection of fresh sheets and blankets.

"F-feel f-faint," Daniel jiggled his legs and rocked slightly.

Jack moved to his side and rubbed his back. "Deep breaths, Daniel," he urged.

Janet made quick work of finishing off and then hurried to Daniel's side. "Okay, let's get you back into bed," she said as she pushed his IV pole to one side and gripped his elbow.

Jack took his other arm and they gently helped him to his feet, pausing for a second or two when Daniel swayed slightly.

"Okay?" Janet asked as he groaned deep in his throat.

"Wanna lie down, "Daniel mumbled.

"Slowly then," Janet urged, and between them they helped him shuffled back to his bed. They lowered him onto the edge of the bed and urged him to take some more deep breaths. Janet pulled back the covers and Jack gently eased him back into the pillows, lifted his legs, and swivelled them round so he was horizontal once more.

"Back or side," Janet asked as Daniel squirmed and moaned.

"Side," he whispered.

Janet plucked a pillow off the end of the bed and, after they manoeuvred him on to his side, she encouraged him to hold it to his stomach once more. "This will help with the pain," she promised, and Daniel curled his arms and one leg round the feather pillow and buried his head into it.

Janet picked up the bowl of herbal medication and carded her fingers through Daniel's hair. "I'm just going to give you some more herbs," she said. Daniel tipped his head back and he opened his mouth like a baby bird, in anticipation of the relief the medication would bring.

Janet chuckled as she spooned half a spoonful in. "That bad huh?" she teased.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded weakly.

Janet sat and took his pulse as the herbs began to work their magic. Soon enough, Daniel began to snore softly.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed. "See what ya mean, Doc," he said, shaking his head in amazement. "It sure packs a punch!"

Janet stood and started to check Daniel's lines. "Yup. It sure does," she smiled. "That's why I want to test it in a laboratory. Right, I'm going to hang another litre of fluids and I think he'll have a good sleep now."

"And I think it's then time for you to have a good sleep too, Doc," Jack nodded and passed her the bag of medication.

"No argument from me there, sir." Janet yawned as she hung the antibiotics and calibrated the dosage.

"I'll stay with him." Jack pulled up a chair, leant back in it, and picked up a book off the floor. "Go, sleep." He waved in the direction of the adjoining bedroom.

"Going. Sleeping," Janet chuckled.

Daniel was medicated, eating, sleeping...

Things were moving in the right direction now.

xxxx

"It's good to see you, Lilly Tanger."

"As it is you, Platon Beuner." Lilly shook the platon's proffered hand.

Lilly, Ben, and Teal'c had travelled the hour-long journey to Gowton to meet Conrad Beuner, the much thought of surgeon. Greta had suggested that Lilly should show the visitors around the main Mandanan hospital, and Ben had been more than keen to see how medical issues were handled on the small planet.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your guests?" Conrad asked as he led the way down the main corridor of the old building that had been renovated to provide the citizens of Mandana with medical care. He'd heard rumours of the strangers from the ring who were staying with the Tanger family.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners," Lilly said as they rounded the corner and entered Conrad's office. "This is Teal'c and Ben," she smiled. "They are from a planet called Earth and have journeyed through the ring."

"I heard we had visitors. I am very pleased to be making your acquaintance." Conrad held out his hand in greeting, bowing slightly as he shook Ben and Teal'c's hand. "Please, take a seat. I will ask Drena to fetch some refreshments. Did you travel by cart, Lilly?"

"We did indeed, Platon Beuner," Lilly nodded. "We have been staying with Platon Quinn the past few days," she explained, "and he was kind enough to lend us Kendrin and the cart so we did not have to make the journey by foot."

"How is Quinny?" Conrad smiled.

"He is well."

"And your studies? They are going well, yes?"

"Indeed. Platon Quinn is a great tutor."

"Indeed, he is."

Lilly turned to Ben. "Quinny trained Platon Beuner for many years," she explained.

"I see," Ben smiled.

"Platon Beuner chose to specialise in the operating part of medicine and is the main platon in this field in our country." Lilly grinned at the elderly platon. "He, in turn, is now training his son to take up the baton, in very much the same way as Quinny is doing with me."

"And it is a laborious task," Conrad sighed.

"Oh?" Lilly glanced at the platon and suddenly realised how tired he looked. "Are things not going well with Anton?" she asked concernedly.

"Ah! My son is not a natural like you are, Lilly," Conrad admitted. "It all takes time," he added, and looked up and smiled at the young girl who quietly entered the room. "Ah, Drena, there you are," he greeted warmly. "I'd like you to meet Platon Quinn's trainee, Lilly Tanger." He gestured towards Lilly and shy girl held her hand out.

"Please to meet you," she mumbled.

"This is Anton's chosen," Conrad smiled. "She is training to be a helna."

"A helna is what you call a nurse, Ben," Lilly explained as she shook Drena's hand warmly, before turning to Conrad. "Ben is a helna on his world," she said with more than a touch of pride in her voice.

"Ah, is that so, young man?" Conrad replied. "You must tell us of your ways."

"That is why we are here," Lilly stated, as she leant forward in her chair. "Ben would like to know about our ways in return."

"Perhaps after some refreshments, you would like a tour of the homten?"

"I would, very much. Thank you." Ben nodded enthusiastically.

"We would very much like to show you," Conrad agreed and then turned to the young helna. "Drena, would you be so kind as to prepare some tea for our guests?"

Xxx

Janet felt so much better for the four-hour nap, refreshing shower, and change of clothes.

She joined Sam and Jack for afternoon tea that Mari had insisted on serving in Daniel's bedroom while the linguist slept on.

"I'll be Mom." Janet grinned as she poured three cups of tea. They were very grateful for the delicious-looking spread of homemade bread and cakes Mari had provided. She left them the tray and returned to running the household, leaving her guest's to enjoy their meal in the late afternoon sunshine. Daniel was still curled up on his side, snoring softly. Janet had checked him over on her return and was happy that, although his temperature was on the high side, he was still resting comfortably. She'd smiled at the sight of the Colonel and the Major engrossed in a game of 'Go Fish' before Mari appeared with the tea. Things were much improved and she was happy to relax with the rest of the team.

"Has he slept the whole time?" she asked as she leant back in the sofa.

"Yup." Jack smiled as he gathered the pack of cards they'd been playing with. "Haven't heard a peep."

"We have been checking on him, honest," Sam interjected.

Janet shook her head and chuckled. "I know that," she said as she pulled her legs up onto the couch. "He's doing fine."

Sam sat back in her chair and stared out of the window. "It's truly beautiful here." She watched Mari, Greta, Sergi, and Hanah stroll down the winding lane towards the fruit orchard. "It reminds me so much of home," she added, and smiled when Sergi playfully chased after his wife.

Janet craned her neck to get a glimpse of what her friend was chuckling at. "Yeah. Very much like home," she agreed. "Yet, simpler. Things seem easier here and there doesn't appear to be any congestion or stress."

"It reminds me of Minnesota and my Grandparents farm," Jack stated as he snagged a roll and took a bite.

"Very similar," Sam agreed.

"Shame we have to go back," Janet sighed.

"We've been saying that all week," Jack echoed the sigh.

They all sat and savored the moment of contentment as the warm breeze wafted the curtains, filling the room with the sweet smell of fruit blossom. The birds called across the trees and the cattle bellowed in the fields. Life on Mandana was a good one.

Xxx

Ben turned and smiled fondly when he felt a small hand take his. They were following Conrad—who was deep in conversation with Teal'c— down the corridor that led to the main ward in the homten, the Mandana equivalent of a hospital.

"You are very quiet, Ben," Lilly whispered.

"Just thinking." Ben returned the squeeze that Lilly gave his hand.

They'd been on the tour for over an hour now and Ben's heart was ripped in two at the sight of such primitive practices. The tools used for operating had bordered on barbaric, the conditions of the operating theatres had been basic, and so unlike anything they had on Earth. It almost seemed to be like a cattle market of suffering people—wheeled in and out, most of them still in agony after their operations.

"You seem sad," Lilly observed.

Ben shrugged. "It's just been a bit of a shock."

"We have disappointed you?"

Ben shook his head sadly. "No, you haven't disappointed me," he reassured. "There is so much we can do to help you—"

"You do not think we do a good job?" Lilly interrupted and bowed her head.

Ben stopped walking and tipped Lilly's chin so she looked him in the eye. "I think you do the best you can," he smiled tenderly, "but we can show you ways that can make thing so much easier for you and your patients."

Lilly nodded slowly. "Thank you," she said and blushed when Ben then bent down and sneaked a quick kiss. "Ben Ashton, we might be seen," she giggled softly.

Ben shrugged as he slung an arm round Lilly's shoulders. "I don't care," he said, glancing up and nodding at Conrad when he called them forward. "We'd best catch them up," he chuckled when he noticed Teal'c standing next to the platon, hands clasped behind his back and his eyebrow cocked as only Teal'c could. They jogged to catch up. "I feel as if we've been caught out by my parents!"

Xxx

"Right, let's have a look at your incision." Janet nodded over to Jack and between them they scooted Daniel down in bed so he was lying on his back.

Daniel groaned and closed his eyes as Janet pulled his robe up and peeled back the gauze dressing. She palpated his abdomen around his wound and then reached for a new dressing.

"It's looking good, Daniel." She smiled as she taped the gauze over the incision and pulled his gown back into place. "I think we can remove the wound drain in the morning. Do you want to sit up a bit again?" She snapped off her gloves, and when Daniel nodded, Jack helped her ease him back up against his pillows. Janet then perched on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You've still got quite a fever though." She sighed at the heat under her fingers tips and reached for the thermometer. "How are you actually feeling?"

"Tired, aching..." Daniel admitted as he reached up with a shaking hand and rubbed his forehead. "Thumping headache."

Janet inserted the thermometer into his ear and smiled gently as she waited for the bleep.

"102.5." She grabbed her stethoscope off the end of the bed. "This might be cold," she warned as she pulled Daniel's gown down slightly and listened to his chest. Daniel glanced up at Jack and returned the wan smile his friend was giving him. He still felt so unwell and longed to be home.

Janet tutted as she removed her stethoscope and began palpating Daniel's neck. "You're lungs are slightly coarse," she stated, "and lymph nodes are up. You're obliviously still fighting the infection Daniel, so I'm going to pop you back onto some oxygen for the night and make some alterations to your antibiotic regime again, okay?" Reaching over she brushed Daniel's sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes.

"Uh huh." Daniel nodded sadly.

"Think you'll be able to eat something?"

When Daniel just shrugged in response, Janet patted his hand gently. "I'll go see if Mari has some clear broth. We need to keep you eating, young man, and I have no intention of re attaching any of the line's I removed today. Just relax and chat to the colonel," she added as she rose. "Won't be long, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel mumbled and shifted slightly so he was more comfortable.

Jack took the seat next to the bed and waggled his eyebrows. "Me and you time, hey Daniel," he chuckled with a grin. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Janet smiled at the sight of the colonel fiddling with Daniel's covers as Daniel groaned in response to his teasing.

Poor Daniel.

Xxx

Ben watched on as Conrad fed some herbs to the young man who was screaming and writhing on the bed in agony. He winched at the sound, and then sighed with relief when the medication seemed to make an immediate difference and the young patient shuddered before going limp. Conrad then motioned one of his nurses over and started to help them change the sweat and blood soaked bedding.

"What happened to him?" Ben turned and asked Drena when he noticed that the patient was missing his leg from the knee downwards.

"Niall injured his leg on his farm," Drena informed him as they approached the bed. "Platon Beuner had to remove it as it hung off him."

Conrad stepped away from his patient and drew the curtain round the bed. He reached for the chart, noted his findings, and handed it on to Drena. "Keep up with the herbs," he advised. "Try and make him as comfortable as possible." He placed a hand on the nurse's arm and smiled sadly. "He will not last much longer..."

"What? Why?" Ben asked urgently.

"Niall Wenton is burning and burning is the sign of death," Conrad said.

"No. No, burning is the sign of infection. Infection can be controlled and treated," Ben tried to explain.

"I am afraid you are mistaken," Conrad shook his head. "It was a long shot removing his leg but the poor boy was in so much pain and suffering."

Lilly stepped forward and grabbed the elderly platoon's arm. "No, you must listen to him, Conrad. He knows what he says. They have drugs that fight against the burning."

"How so?"

"They fight the infection that creates the burning," Lilly said and then turned to Ben. "Is that not so?"

"Yes," Ben nodded in agreement.

"What is this 'infection'?" Conrad asked.

"I don't have time to explain now," Ben stated as he approached the sick man's bed. "But, trust me; this man does not have to die." He placed his hand on Niall's burning forehead and smiled reassuringly. "We will fetch our platon. She'll be able to help."

"I don't believe—"

"Please, Conrad," Lilly begged. "Let them help! Quinny removed their friend's appendix under the guidance of their platon—it had leaked infection into his abdomen but yet he lives."

"What? Why did he even attempt such a thing?"

"Because they know what they're doing, Platon. Please let them show you!"

Conrad thought for a moment before turning to Ben. "Fetch your platon—show me."

Ben smiled and turned to Teal'c. "If we leave now we'll save this man," he said confidently.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "We must not delay and further," he turned and bowed to Conrad. "We will now take our leave and be back to help."

"Thank you." Conrad returned the bow and then watched as Lilly led the way out of the room.

He didn't know who the strangers were but if Greta Quinn trusted them then they could, indeed, be the saviours they had prayed for.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel's harsh cough and subsequent moan pulled Sam from her book and she looked up and smiled tenderly as he sighed and shifted in bed. She placed her book on the table and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thought you were sleeping," she said as she picked up his hand.

"Can't," Daniel complained and started to fiddle with his nasal canualar with a shaking hand—a hand Sam quickly intercepted.

"Leave that," she scolded playfully. "Janet said you need it."

"It hurts," Daniel whinged.

"Baby," Sam teased, but when Daniel's complaining returned to harsh coughing, she reached for a glass of water and straw on the bedside table. "Small sips," she urged when Daniel got his breathing under control and latched onto the straw. His throat was sore and his chest tight from his now continual coughing.

When his thirst was sated, he leaned his head back with a sigh. "What time is it?" he asked, noting how dark it had suddenly become.

"Gone eight," Sam replied as she placed the now empty glass back on the table.

"Oh. I must have slept," Daniel muttered.

"Yup, you have," Sam nodded and smiled. "In fact, you nodded off in the middle of eating your broth."

"I did?"

"Yup. Mid O'Neill aeroplane."

"He didn't?"

"He did!"

"Oh." Daniel smiled at the hazy memory of Jack's teasing while he tried to eat. "Talking about Jack—where is he?" he asked as he turned his head expecting to see his teammate.

"He's gone with Janet to the local hospital to see if we can help a young patient there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Lilly took Ben there today and they hurried back for some medical advice. They should be back soon."

"How is Lilly?" Daniel asked, closing his eyes when another wave of exhaustion washed over him.

"She's fine," Sam smiled. "The Colonel is going to suggest to her that she comes back with us and learn under Janet for a while."

"She'd jump at that," Daniel mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, she will." Sam tenderly traced the outline of her friend's still too hot face with her finger. "You tired?"

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded wearily.

"Then sleep," Sam urged gently.

"'kay." Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.

Sam sat at his side and stroked her friend's forehead as he finally gave into his exhaustion once again.

Xxxx

"Okay. We'll leave this running now." Janet double-checked the drip that was feeding young Niall life saving antibiotics.

"You are saying that this liquid actually goes into his blood stream?" Conrad watched in amazement as Janet finished her work.

Janet nodded in agreement. "It's the best route to attack the infection. The antibiotics will be pumped round his body and, hopefully in a day or two, his fever will be under control and he'll be feeling much better."

"How do you know these things?" Conrad stood over Janet's shoulder as she added her actions on Niall's chart.

"The people on my world have spent many, many centuries learning about the human body and how to heal it's many ailments," she said, clutching the completed file to her chest, looking at a clearly bewildered Conrad. "It takes time, Platon."

"They are going to show us," Lilly interjected.

"Then we will be always in their dept." Conrad bowed.

Janet pulled the covers up to Niall's shoulders, double checked his temperature with a touch to his forehead, and smiled over her shoulder at the collected staff. "Much better," she announced, and chuckled slightly when the nurses all turned and chatted between themselves, excitingly. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that her own nurse was looking a bit ragged round the edges though. Ben was leaning heavily against the wall with his eyes closed and one hand massaging his temples. He looked dead on his feet and, after a knowing glance at Lilly; Janet crossed to his side and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You okay, Ben?" she asked gently, pulling her hand back when Ben immediately jumped at her touch.

"What? Yes, sorry. I'm fine," Ben mumbled as he pushed away from the wall.

"I think you need to get some rest." Janet steadied his elbow when he swayed slightly.

"No. I'm fine," Ben tried to reassure her, but his bravado disappeared when his face paled.

Janet sighed and turned to Lilly. "Take him home, Lilly, and make sure he takes something for the headache he's trying to hide. Some bed rest would probably help."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser," Lilly smiled.

"What? No, I'm fine!" Ben, protested. "I'll stay here with Niall—"

"No. I'll stay with Niall for a while," Janet promised. "You're going to get some sleep. You're no good to me if you're exhausted." She hated playing dirty, but knew well enough that Ben Ashton would not go willingly if there were others to care for.

"What about Daniel?"

"He's in good hands. Major Carter is with him and the colonel will be returning with you, too. Daniel's condition has improved and it's time for you to take five and rest."

"But—"

"No, Ben. Two patients are enough for me at the moment and I don't want to add another to my mix, okay?"

Ben took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally admitting defeat. "Yes, Doc," he mumbled as he bowed his head.

"Good, man," Janet, grinned. "Teal'c will round the colonel up and you can make for home. I'll be along after I've instructed the staff on further treatment and borrow a cart." She turned to Conrad. "Is there another cart I can use?" she asked.

"Of course," Conrad confirmed. "I will make the arrangements." He bowed and hurried out of the room.

Janet smiled at Lilly who took Ben by the arm. "Get him home and make sure you rest too."

Xxx

"You should have told me you were so tired, Ben," Lilly chided as they walked slowly down the corridor that led to the exit of the hospital.

"Didn't realise I was. It just hit me out of nowhere," Ben admitted, his concentration focused on putting one foot in front of the other, as the walls of the corridor appeared to close in on him the further they went.

"We're nearly there," Lilly soothed when she noticed his discomfort. "Quinn's feather bed is calling."

Xxx

"But I need to check on Daniel," Ben protested as Lilly gently pushed him down onto the bed.

"I have spoken with Greta. He is sleeping, and Samantha is watching over him," she sighed as she knelt and started to undo her friend's boots.

"But, what if—"

"No buts," Lilly tutted and pulled off a boot. "He is fine."

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, swaying slightly with exhaustion and watched, almost detachedly, as Lilly removed the other boot, before standing over him with her hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

"Do you require me to remove your pants as well, Ben Ashton?" She tapped her foot and cocked her head.

"What? No. I can do it," he mumbled, fumbling for his belt, pausing only when he realised Lilly was still staring at him with a slight smile on her face. "And you can turn around, Lilly Tanger," he huffed before pulling the belt through his pant loops.

"I've seen it all before," Lilly shrugged.

"Yes. Well. I'd rather some privacy… if you don't mind," Ben grouched.

"Fine," Lilly conceded with another shrug. "I'll go fetch you some medication for your headache," she stated as she turned her back on him. "Where will I find that?"

Ben stood shakily and stepped out of his pants. "Go and ask Major Carter for some headache tablets," he said as he flopped back down on the bed and removed his shirt.

"I will not be long." Lilly strode toward the door. "I expect you to be in bed on my return."

"Check on Daniel for me?"

"I will," Lilly promised, closing the door behind her as she left the room.

Ben sighed and rested his aching head in his hands. He could kick himself for hitting the wall. Janet needed him, Daniel needed him, and he felt as if he'd left both of them down.

Xxx

"Here, you go." Sam passed Lilly a strip of Tylenol. "He can take two now and two more in four hours. Ben will know that."

Lilly smiled back and popped the blister pack into her pocket, before turning and walking to Daniel's bedside. She stood and watched the linguist stir slightly in his sleep before settling once more.

"Why does he have that thing on his nose?" She asked, noticing the nasal cannula.

Sam crossed to her side and picked up Daniel's hand. "Doctor Fraiser thought his breathing was a bit laboured tonight so has popped him back on some oxygen."

"Oh? I thought he was improving," Lilly said. She was shocked to see Daniel looking as ill as he did.

"He is," Sam reassured her. "This is just giving him a hand for a while as he fights the remaining infection."

"Oh… okay," Lilly sighed in reply.

"Are the others back?" Sam asked as she returned to her bedside seat once more.

"Colonel Jack is, but Teal'c and Doctor Fraiser have remained for a while to assess the young farmer. They said they would not be long."

"Okay," Sam smiled. She sat and watched as Lilly then fiddled with Daniel's IV. "Do you want me to take Ben the tablets?" she offered when she saw how torn the young girl was—it was obvious to her that Lilly had suddenly put her platon hat on and was mentally reviewing the patient's condition.

"No," Lilly mumbled as she placed her hand on Daniel's forehead. "I'll take them."

She stood for a while just stroking Daniel's brow before she turned to Sam once more.

"Would you mind if I returned and did Daniel's obs?" she asked.

"Absolutely! I'd like the company."

Lilly patted her pockets to make sure she still had Ben's medication. "I will return after I sort Ben out," she chuckled softly.

"Bring a cup of coffee with you?"

"Of course. I shall bring cake as well." Lilly grinned before departing and Sam picked her book up once more.

Xxx

"How's Daniel?" Ben scooted up in bed and accepted the tablets and glass of water Lilly was offering him.

"He is sleeping."

Ben popped the painkillers in his mouth and washed them down with the remaining water. "But did he look alright? What did Major Carter say?" He passed Lilly the now empty glass.

Lilly placed the glass on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "He looked fine and the major said he'd been sleeping well most of the evening." She allowed a slight bend of the truth for Ben's sake, knowing if she told him Daniel Jackson was on oxygen, Ben would be up and rushing to his side.

"Oh, okay," Ben nodded in acceptance, rearranging his pillows and laying back down. "What time is it?"

Lilly folded the quilt down round his waist and smiled. "It is gone midnight," she said, slowly and gently stroking Ben's flat abdomen, lost in the realisation of how just how attractive he was.

Ben smiled softly as he watched her lick her lips and run her fingers through his chest hairs. "Are you okay, Lilly?"

"I am fine," Lilly sighed and continued to examine Ben's toned and slightly tanned body. "How are you?"

"Well, apart from this headache, I'm fine too,"

"You are indeed, very fine," Lilly whispered.

Ben reached over and stroked Lilly's arm tenderly. "Lilly?" he said softly, trying to get her attention.

"Ben?" Lilly replied breathlessly, her fingers skimming over his nipples.

Ben hesitated for a while and then tipped her chin, stroked her cheek, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which Lily returned willingly.

The kissed deeply, lost in the moment, before the need for oxygen eventually forced them a part.

Ben stared Lilly in the eyes and ran his fingers through her curls. "You are so beautiful, Lilly," he sighed.

Lilly smiled broadly and nipped in for another quick kiss. "And you are so tired, Ben," she replied, pulling out of his embrace. "Time for sleep."

Ben flopped back down on the bed with a huff, which turned into a groan when the action caused his aching head to pound.

Lilly pulled the quilt up again, leant down and kissed Ben's forehead. "Sleep," she urged. "I'm going to keep Daniel company." She smiled again before turning and dimming one of the bedside oil lights.

"'night, my Lilly," Ben whispered when Lilly stood.

"Night, my Ben," Lilly replied, and stood and watch Ben as he turned onto his side. She reached and tucked him in once more and kissed the top of his head.

Xxx

Janet plucked the empty breakfast tray off Daniel's lap, placed it on the table by the window, and pulled up a chair next to Jack's chair. "Right. This is what's happening." She smiled at Daniel who was picking at his quilt.

"Oh, this sounds like fun," Jack quipped and mirrored Janet's pose.

Daniel glanced up at his friends and frowned –he didn't like the look or sound of his two friends double tagging him one bit.

"Go on." He swirled his fingers in the air, giving Janet permission to continue.

Janet smiled at the Daniel Jackson trademark gesture and noted that he was being to look and sound like his old self, at last. "What's happening, "she repeated. "Is this –"

"Sounds good so far, Doc." Jack grinned and nodded vigorously.

Janet turned and pinned him with an exasperated stare. "Colonel, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Please continue." Jack bowed his head and gestured towards his friend in the bed with his hand. "Daniel's on tender hooks, aren't you Daniel?"

"Oh, yeah," Daniel mumbled.

"Okay. Enough!" Janet held her hands up in defeat, knowing this little teasing would soon turn into a full-blown Daniel/Jack scenario if she didn't take command. "Daniel, I want you up and out of bed today—"

"But—"

Janet held her hand up in protest again. "Moving around is going to help your lungs and is necessary to prevent blood clots," she stated adamantly. "There's no argument on this one, Daniel. Once you're up and moving, I'll be able to disconnect some more medication, which means we could be returning home tomorrow… all being well."

Daniel's head snapped up at the news. "Really?" he asked cautiously, knowing he was still running a high fever and in considerable pain.

"Yes. If things work out. Absolutely," Janet smiled. "I know you're still feeling unwell, but I'm sure you're out of danger now and fit enough to travel to the Stargate in Greta's buggy. We'll make sure there are plenty of quilts and blankets."

Jack smiled and slapped his thighs. "That sounds just great, doesn't it, Daniel?" he beamed.

"I'm not so sure," Daniel muttered.

"It'll be fine," Janet tried to reassure him. "We'll be guided by you and your pain levels."

"Piece of cake." Jack shrugged.

Janet stood and approached Daniel's bed. "Let's get you up and moving then, Daniel," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to disconnect your antibiotic and pain relief IV—you can have both orally now you're eating and drinking. I'll leave your catheter, though, as it'll make things easier for you. Just some more small steps, okay?"

Daniel looked up and smiled slightly. "Okay."

Janet turned Jack. "Right, sir I could do with some help here..."


	13. Chapter 13

Lilly knocked on Ben's bedroom door and then poked her head in, expecting to find him sleeping. She was surprised to find the bed empty.

"Ben?" she called as she closed the door behind her.

It was now mid-morning and she'd been helping Janet and Jack get Daniel out of bed. She'd spent most of the night on watch with Sam, and had made sure she was up bright and early today, as Janet had told Ben to take the morning off to get over what turned out to be a nasty migraine. Janet had checked on him a couple of hours ago and had told the others that he was sleeping. Lilly knew they had much to do to help Daniel on his feet today, so had promised to step in for Ben as an extra pair of hands.

She had just come from discussing the suggested trip to Earth and studying under Janet, with her parents and wanted to share the news with her him.

"Ben?" she called again, slightly concerned that he was unwell still, but when she heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, she relaxed slightly.

She crossed to the window and stepped out onto the balcony; it was another beautiful, cloudless day. She leant against the railings and watched Greta and Mari stroll along the pathway, giggling like children with Jupen, their family pet in tow. To Lilly, Earth seemed a million miles away at that moment. Was she doing the right thing? Her life here was simple and she was blissfully happy. She had a routine and a purpose. Why change it? Earth sounded like a harsh place to live; vast and turbulent. Did she really want to experience those things?

The decision was not as easy as she thought. Greta had been overjoyed with the news, though. He thought it was a wonderful opportunity for Lilly to become a pioneer among her people—the Tau'ri's knowledge would save countless lives here on Mandana and, through Lilly's teaching, many people could be trained to carryon for generations to come. To him the decision was a simple one—Lilly had to go. She had to fulfil her destiny.

"No pressure then," Lilly mumbled under her breath.

"No pressure where?"

She jumped in surprise when she felt Ben's arms go round her waist.

"Nothing," she replied, as she turned her head and smiled at the young medic. "You're wet," She ruffled Ben's shower damp hair. "And, I do believe you need your pants," she added, pulling out of his hold when she realised that he only had a towel wrapped round his waist.

"You didn't answer my question." Ben reached and swept Lilly's hair out of her eyes.

"It was nothing," Lilly shrugged.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"I just have things on my mind."

"Like?" Ben stroked her arm gently.

"Like whether you're feeling better or not," she asked.

"I am," Ben nodded slowly. "And you are avoiding my question."

Lilly turned to face the Mandana countryside again. "Colonel Jack has asked if I'd like to go back with you in the morning—to study under Janet for a while."

Ben took a step forward, wrapped his arms around her again, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ah, I see the pressure."

"It is a wonderful opportunity," Lilly continued, "but I am not sure I am the right person to be given it." She ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, there are others more worthy than I."

"Like?"

"Like Quinny, for one."

"And what does he say?"

"He is the pressure," Lilly conceded. "He holds me on such a high pedestal, Ben. He views me as the saviour of this world."

"So?"

"What if he's wrong?"

"What if he's right?"

Lilly turned her head, reached up, and caressed Ben's cheek. "There is the pressure, Ben Ashton," she smiled sadly.

Ben leant in slowly, kissed her tenderly, and then pulled her in for a hug. "I think, Lilly Tanger, that you can handle the pressure," he reassured her. "And, I would love to show you my world." At that moment, he realised that the woman he held in his arms was worming her way into his heart and, for a split second, he was scared. Scared he was leading her on. Scared of the next page.

He had quite a decision to make himself.

When, after a few minutes, Lilly showed no sign of releasing the embrace, Ben rubbed her back gently. "Come on. It's time I got on with my job," he said. "Plus, I'm standing here freezing my butt off."

Lilly buried giggled into his chest, snuggling in closer. "Clothes would prevent the butt freezing," she told him. Ben pushed her away gently, kissed her nose, and tucked his towel in tighter.

"Then best I go in search of some," he grinned.

"Then you must," Lilly agreed.

"I'm gonna check on Daniel," he said as he walked back into the main bedroom. "Did you say something about returning to Earth tomorrow?" He picked his shirt up off the back of the armchair.

"Indeed," Lilly said as she pulled the window closed. "He is fed, watered, and out of bed as we speak."

Ben sat on the bed and started to put his socks on. "That's great."

"Doctor Janet is pleased with his progress, though he is still fighting a fever." Lilly passed Ben his pants and turned away to allow him some privacy. "She has him on tablet medication now and my father is adapting a cart to make his journey more comfortable."

"That's a big step in the right direction, "Ben conceded, as he quickly towelled off and dressed. He tossed his towel into the bathroom, turned, and offered Lilly his hand. "Okay, young lady. Let's go."

Lilly accepted his proffered hand, looked into Ben's eyes, and found the sign she'd been looking for. Her mind was now made up.

Xxx

As it was their visitor's last evening on Mandana, Hanah, Mari, Greta and Sergi had prepared them a special supper, which they were all now enjoying in Daniel's bedroom. Cured meat and home grown salad's were passed round, followed by a cream and jam sponge cake, baked especially in honor of Lilly's decision to leave with the team.

Daniel had managed to stay awake for most of the meal but was beginning to fade as the sun dipped below the horizon. He leaned back into his pillows and watched his team laugh as they swapped stories with their new friends—the feeling of contentment he'd felt on arrival came flooding back, and he almost wished he could continue his recovery right here.

He smiled as Janet, Sam, Hanah and Mari fell about laughing when Jack tried to explain that men were the superior sex on earth. His smile turned into a chuckle when Teal'c then disputed the point and reeled off fact after fact to prove otherwise. This then led to Greta, Sergi and Ben to all chiming in to back Jack up! The people in the room felt like a family to Daniel, and he signed contentedly as he closed his eyes and welcomed the pull of sleep once more.

"Are we keeping you up, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel smiled when he heard Lilly's now familiar voice. "I am merely resting my eyes, Lilly Tanger," he replied softly.

"And I am merely making sure there will be no snoring tonight," Lilly whispered back equally as softly, making Daniel chuckle in response. He opened his eyes, turned his head, and patted the hand Lilly was resting on his pillow.

"I can't promise there won't be any snoring," he shrugged. "I think the excitement of walking those five steps today have worn me out."

"You did so well," Lilly praised. "I cannot believe how much you have recovered in such a short time."

Daniel shifted slightly, wincing as he did so. "Between you and me," he cupped his mouth and whispered. "I think it's the good drugs Janet's giving me that are keeping me going. When they wear off, I'll probably find I'm nowhere near recovered, and I suspect Janet will keep me in the infirmary for a while once we're back on Earth."

"There is no rush, Daniel." Lilly took his hand in hers. "The fact that you are here, enjoying this evening is a miracle to me."

They both then sat and laughed as Jack and Janet did battle in the form of an arm wrestling contest. Unfortunately, Daniel's laughter ended in a groan of pain, and a concerned Ben was soon at his side.

"Do you want some pain relief, Daniel?" he asked, checking his notes to see when Daniel had had his last dose.

Daniel shook his head as he smothered his groans into his pillow. "Just give me a sec. Too much mirth," he mumbled when the pain lessoned enough to be able to look up and smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Daniel sighed and straightened again.

Lilly stood and offered Ben her seat at the head of the bed, indicating that she'd like to sit on his lap. Ben rolled his eyes at Daniel and did as he was told.

"Kinda on the Doc's side of this argument," he said as Lilly wriggled to get comfortable.

Daniel smiled at the obvious spark between the young couple. "When did this happen, Benjamin?" he asked, nodding his head in their direction.

Lilly slid her gaze between the two men. . "Benjamin?" she sniggered.

"And?" Ben tickled her playfully.

"Ben –ya–min!" Lilly repeated, and this time she laughed as she repeated his name in full.

"It's a good Earth name," Ben huffed.

"Beny– min!" Lilly laughed again.

"Nothing wrong with the name 'Benjamin' is there?" Ben looked to Daniel for help.

"It's a fine name." Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry, Benjamin," Lilly spluttered, pulling herself together. "But you are plain Ben to me."

"Hey, less of the plain!" Ben huffed again.

Lilly wiped here eyes with the corner of Ben's shirt and rested her head on his chest. She grabbed Daniel's hand again and gave it a squeeze. "Tell me, what it is like to go through the gate?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Daniel yawned. "You step in and then your next step will be into the 'gate room on Earth."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope. You won't feel a thing." he smiled softly and, after blinking slowly a few times, gave up the battle of trying to keep his eyes open. "Ben, you're it," he mumbled on the cusp of sleep. "I'm gonna just… you know…" He whirled a finger in the air before letting his arm flop back on the bed once more.

"'night, Daniel," Lilly whispered and pulled his covers up to his shoulders.

"'night," Daniel mumbled softly.

Ben glanced over at Janet, who was watching the exchange from the table at the window, and nodded when she mouthed if Daniel was all right. When she smiled and returned to the heated conversation, Ben turned his attention back to the young woman who curled up on his lap.

"Are you happy about coming back with us?" he asked, rubbing her arm gently.

"I am," Lilly nodded. "I am scared though. Excited but scared of the unknown."

"You'll be fine. I promise. You won't be alone, remember that," Ben reassured her.

"Where will I stay?" Lilly asked, playing with the buttons on Ben's shirt.

"Janet said you'll be staying in base quarters."

"What are 'base quarters?'?"

"Well, when you step into our world, you step into what we call a base. I can't explain it really other than to say it's a small community made up of people like us who are guarding our world from outside influences."

"Do you stay in base quarters?" Lilly yawned.

"I do," Ben nodded.

"Then it will be like home." Sh shifted on Ben's knee slightly, curled an arm round his shoulders, and rested her head in the crock of his neck. "I will be home when I am with you, Benjamin," she muttered sleepily.

Ben turned his head and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Lilly," he whispered softly and sat with her until he was aware of soft snoring in his ear.

Things were getting complicated in Benjamin Ashton's world...

Xxx

The sun was beginning to set as they finally reached the Stargate. Janet had administered Daniel with a small sedative prior to the journey and he was still sleeping as they unloaded the travois off Greta's cart.

This was the moment Lilly had been dreading. She'd said a tearful goodbye to her family back at Quinn farm but the finality of the embrace she was receiving from her tutor meant that she would soon be leaving her homeland and everyone she loved so much. Although she knew it wasn't going to be forever, she also knew that her life would never be the same again.

"Take notes."

"I will, I promise."

She pulled out of Greta's arms and smiled softly at the elderly man. "Look after Mari."

"Of course, "Greta nodded.

"And check in on my family if you can."

"That goes without saying," Greta smiled. "You must look after yourself also, Lilly."

Lilly nodded and then turned when Jack called her name. "I am coming," she called as she watched SG1 start to climb the small hill toward the Stargate.

"I have to go now," she turned back to Greta. "Wish me luck," she leant in and kissed his cheek.

"I do not need to child. You are going to be just fine."

Lilly smiled at him and nodded confidently as she could. She then turned and jogged to catch up with the rest, her legs feeling like led and her heart beating quickly. The confidence she had just shown to Greta was fast disappearing, leaving her feeling nervous and scared at the prospect of journeying to a new world.

She reached the Gate just as Sam finished the dialling sequence and grabbed the hand Ben was offering her.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I am," she returned the squeeze, giving him shaky smile.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath. We'll be there before you know it."

"Okay."

Before stepping through the gate, she turned and waved at Greta, knowing that the next time she saw him everything will have changed.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack knocked on Janet's door, poked his head round and grinned. "Hey, Doc," he greeted.

Janet looked up from the work. "Colonel," she smiled in reply.

"How's he doing today?" Jack asked, leaning on her office doorframe.

"Better," Janet nodded.

They'd whisked Daniel straight to the infirmary on return and he'd spent the following twenty-four hours or so hours back on drips as the stress of the journey home had caused his fever to climb again. He'd been pretty sick overnight but he was awake and eating this morning, even though he was still attached to the drips and looking pretty pale and wan.

"Is he up to visitors?" Jack asked.

"As long as they don't stay too long," Janet said. "He needs to rest."

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Hammond's given us some leave time," he said, picking up one of the book on her desk and flicking through the pages. "How long ya gonna keep him?"

"At least another week." Janet leant back in her chair and sighed. "He's still running a fever and I'm giving him IV antibiotics again." She smiled sadly. "No leave time for Daniel, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Jack placed the book back onto the table and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I wanted to take him fishing."

"No fishing. The only place he's going is to a VIP suite next week… if he's lucky."

"Kill joy."

"Colonel. He's been very serious ill and is still pretty sick," Janet reminded him. "Don't rush things."

Jack nodded slowly. "I know," he sighed. "Never seems to catch a break does he?"

"No, he doesn't," Janet agreed. "There will be other fishing trips he won't really want to go on that you'll bully him in to," she added with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"That there will." Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows jokingly. "So... can I?" He then pointed towards the main infirmary.

"Knock yourself out," Janet grinned back. "But not for long, he needs to rest."

"Okay."

Jack turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, and Janet returned to the training plan she was typing up for Lilly's stay on Earth.

Xxx

Daniel lay on his back—staring at the familiar ceiling of the base infirmary—counting the square tiles, making sure there was the same number there as always. The sights, sounds, and smells of the infirmary were strangely comforting and, even though he still felt unwell and exhausted, it was good to be home.

"Hey."

He turned his head at Jack's voice. "Hey," he greeted his friend as he approached his bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Did you get your hair cut?" Jack looked different somehow—squeaky clean and groomed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

Daniel watched as Jack stood almost nervously at his bed.

"Can I see your scar?"

That was a strange thing to ask, even for Jack.

"No." There was no way Daniel was going to give Jack the satisfaction and extra teasing fodder!

"Fraiser says it'll be about a week before you're out of here." Jack changed the subject.

"You know. It's funny. After everything we've been through the past few years, and it's my appendix that lays me out." Daniel sighed. "But, it's not going to be a week. I practically feel fine now!"

"Wanna go fishing?"

To try and prove a point, Daniel attempted to pull himself upright, only to be hit by blinding pain once more.

"Actually. I wouldn't... well, maybe... you know," he cleared his throat slightly. "I think, maybe I will stay here for two to three... three days," he conceded, biting his bottom lip to control the pain in his stomach.

"Bye."

Daniel blinked slowly as he then watched Jack turn and walk out of the infirmary. He actually felt sad that he was not able to go fishing, not that he'd ever admit that to his friend. But the way he was feeling at the moment, all he could think of was sleeping until he felt better. With a sigh, he removed his glasses, tossed them onto the end of the bed, and gave into his exhaustion—happy to be home, happy to be in the familiar bed...

Xxx

"Did you sleep well?" Ben grinned at Lilly while they enjoyed a lunch break together.

"It was strange," Lilly admitted, stirring her soup.

After undergoing the many medical clearance tests on arrival, Lilly had been shown to her room where she fell asleep almost immediately. Unfortunately the sleep was short lived, and she tossed and turned, worrying about the weeks ahead for several hours, until Sam had knocked on her door and asked her to join her for breakfast. She hadn't seen Ben all morning and had been looking forward to catching up with him over the midday meal.

"I'm sure it was odd," Ben nodded, stirring his soup. "I can't sleep in a strange bed either but you'll soon settle in."

"There is no light sunlight here," Lilly said. "I am not used to it."

Ben knew that the SGC took a lot of getting used to, and he had struggled for a long time to adapt to the artificial living here. He longed to show Lilly the real world.

"I'll show you Earth in all its beauty in a few days," he promised. "There is sky, sun, green grass..."

"I am glad of that," Lilly picked up her mug of tea. "I was worried that everywhere was as grey and dull."

"No, just here," Ben chuckled. "There is life off the base."

"Good, "Lilly beamed, and Ben smiled in return, feeling a bit better for seeing the turn in his friend's change of mood.

"So, what did you do this morning?" he asked, taking a slurp of soup.

Lilly leant forward. "Well, I had breakfast with Sam and Teal'c, after which Walter—I think that was his name— gave me a tour of the base," she said, her eyes shining with excitement. "Everyone has been so friendly and welcoming. They are all lovely people."

"They are," Ben agreed and smiled.

"Doctor Janet is going to show me the medical facilities this afternoon," Lilly continued, "and then we are going to go over plans for the rest of my education which is going..."

Ben sat back in his chair and watched Lilly wax lyrical about her stay, feeling so happy that she'd made the decision to come back with them. He was just about to tease her about her pronunciation of an Earth slang word that Jack had taught her, when the claxon's sounded around the base, causing Lilly to jump and drop her spoon.

"W-what was that?" she stuttered, glancing around the room.

"Not sure," Ben admitted, following her glance. "Probably a team returning." He shrugged, picked up his spoon, making light of the situation for Lilly's sake. "Ignore it," he suggested, tapping his spoon on her dish to encourage her to eat. "This happens all the time."

"Oh." Lilly smiled and picked up her own spoon, exchanging looks with Ben who had gone back to eating his soup. If he wasn't concerned then she wasn't worried...

Xxx

"We need to tell Doctor Jackson." George Hammond accepted the cup of coffee his senior medical officer offered him.

It was now five hours since Sam and Teal'c had followed Jack onto the Asgard ship. Major Paul Davis was on route from Washington, and the General was taking five minutes to fill Janet in on the situation. He knew once Daniel found out what had happened to the rest of his team, he would be worried about them. It would be better to inform him gently and then offer all the support they could.

"He's sleeping, sir." Janet sank in her seat with a sigh. "He's still pretty sick and I'm not sure how he'll take the news."

"If we don't tell him and he finds out we've kept the news from him I don't think—"

"I know," Janet interrupted, knowing full well the general's concerns, as she was thinking along the same lines herself.

"We've always prided ourselves on being honest and forthright with our teams, Doctor," Hammond said, taking a sip of coffee. "Doctor Jackson needs to know," he added, smiling sadly.

"I'll tell him," Janet offered, "but he's not going to be happy."

"None of us are, Doctor," the general agreed, "but keeping him in the dark will probably cause more harm than good."

Janet grabbed her stethoscope from her table and slung it round her neck. "There's no time like the present then." She rose to her feet.

"I'll leave it with you." Hammond pushed away from his chair and turned towards the slight cough that sounded from the office doorway. "Yes, airman?"

"Major Davis has arrived," the young airman informed him.

"I'll be right there." Hammond nodded and turned back to his senior medic. "Look after our boy," he stated softly.

"Will do, sir," Janet nodded.

Xxx

"Why is everyone rushing around?" Lilly side stepped the oncoming airman and jogged to catch Ben up. "What's going on, Ben?" she asked, glancing down the corridor.

"Nothing," Ben replied, grabbing her hand when a member of the engineering department darted between them.

He'd just been filled in by a colleague about SG-1's disappearance and was eager to keep the news from Lilly, as he didn't want to worry her unduly. He knew these kinds of things happened every now and again. They were used to unexplained incidents on the base, and the probability was that the situation would soon be well under control and SG-1 would return and everything would go back to normal. There was no point in upsetting Lilly just yet. Of course, if things continued like this, his hand may be forced. For now, though, he'd occupy her attention by showing her round one of the labs.

"It's just a normal day on base." Ben turned and grinned when they reached Lab 2. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Doctor Clivert." He swiped his key card. "You won't believe what he does." He shadowed her into the room, feeling a sense of relief when the door closed behind them. At least they could hide away in here until the crisis was over. Hopefully.

"Ah, young Lilly," Bernard Clivert greeted with an outstretched hand. "Come and have a look at what we're studying." He smiled warmly at her, and soon Lilly was hanging off his every word.

Xxx

"What's going on, Janet?" Daniel hadn't missed the worried glances being exchanged by the medical staff, or the pinched look on his doctor's face as she checked his readouts. "I'm not dying, am I?" he chuckled nervously. Sure he still felt pretty shitty, but the removal of his catheter while he slept pointed to an obvious improvement in his condition.

"No. You're not dying," Janet said as she placed his chart back on the end of the bed.

"So, what's with all the whispering and worried looks?"

Janet pulled the curtains round Daniel's bed, perched on the edge, and took his hand in hers. "There's no easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to come right out and stay it."

"Janet? You're scaring me here."

Janet took a deep breath before continuing. "Jack was beamed up by Thor—"

"What? When?" Daniel struggled to lift his head off his pillow, and Janet gently eased his shoulders back down.

"He's fine," she reassured him. "We've heard from him. Thor has a problem on his ship and beamed Jack up to help."

"What sort of problem?"

"I'm not totally sure. Sam and Teal'c have followed to see if they can offer any assistance."

"What!" Daniel jerked his head up again and then groaned when the action caused pain to shoot through his stomach.

"Easy, easy," Janet soothed. "As I understand it, they have everything under control."

Daniel gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he fought to control his pain.

"How long have they been gone?" he asked when the pain dialled down to a dull roar.

Janet gently brushed the back on his hand. "About six hours now."

"What!" 

"Shh..." Janet soothed again. "Major Davis has arrived from Washington and he's lending his expertise—"

"Why? Why is Washington involved? There's more to this isn't there, Janet? What aren't you telling me? "

"Something about an infestation of some sort aboard the Asgard ship. It's heading straight to Earth," Janet mumbled as quickly as she could.

"So what why does Thor need SG-1? He can deal with this!"

"Thor is incapacitated and he needs SG-1 to blow up the ship before it impacts with Earth—"

"What! That's... that's... suicide!" Daniel struggled upright again.

"Daniel!"

"Fetch me my clothes," Daniel hissed, swinging his legs off the bed.

Janet sighed and moved to one side, knowing very well that where SG-1 were concerned there was no way Doctor Daniel Jackson would not try to move Heaven and Earth to help them.

"If you're going to do this, Daniel," she said, "then I want to make sure you have some pain relief and, if you're not back in bed before your next dose of antibiotics, I will hunt you down, okay?" She turned, filled a glass of water, and handed Daniel two painkillers.

"Thanks." Daniel swallowed the capsules down with the water.

Janet smiled thinly as she accepted the empty glass back. "Sit tight and I'll get your clothes."

"I-I just have to do this... you know?" Daniel stuttered as he tried to explain himself.

"I know." Janet patted his leg and smiled warmly. "Just pace yourself, please, and if you feel any worse, you come straight back here."

"I will," Daniel promised, as he plastered what he hope was a reassuring smile on his face.

"I'm not happy about this—"

"I know."

"I won't be long." Janet pulled the curtains back and went in search of her patient's clothing.

Daniel leant his head back onto his pillows and took deep breaths. He had to pull himself together. He had to be there for his team.


	15. Chapter 15

It had seemed a good idea at the time but the way Daniel's legs shook as he struggled up the metal stairs to control room made him wish he were still tucked up in the infirmary. His side screamed in agony, his head pounded because of the stress of the situation, and he was regretting not asking Janet to knock him out until the whole crisis was over.

"What are you doing down here, Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond greeted him when he reached the top of the stairs.

"I've just been informed, sir. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?" Daniel pressed his hand slightly on his still healing incision, hoping to lessen the increasing pain. He tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably.

The General was just about to question Daniel's decision when Major Paul Davis strode into the control room.

"General, we're going to DEFCON 3," Davis informed him. "The Russians have gone on alert as a response. The moment the Asgard ship attempts to land, the President has decided to let the rest of the world know what we know."

"And then?" Hammond asked.

"We hit it with everything we've got," the major replied.

"Uh, SG-1 is on that ship!" Daniel interjected, not liking the course of action be suggested one bit. There had to be another way.

Major Davis smiled sadly. "I have as much confidence in SG-1 as you, Doctor Jackson, but they left over an hour ago. We've had no communication since. We have no idea what kind of a timeframe we're dealing with here."

"Let's give them a reasonable chance, Major," Hammond stated almost curtly.

"Yes, sir. I'll try and define 'reasonable' to the Pentagon." Davis nodded, before hurrying back to the office to put the call through.

The General and Daniel exchanged concerned looks and when the DEFCON-3 signal sounded.

They needed a small miracle.

Xxx

Lilly and Ben were gathered round an experiment with Doctor Clivert when the DEFCON-3 warning sounded.

Ben and the elderly doctor exchanged worried glances; they knew the implementation of the warning meant that they now had to follow procedure and report to their respective departments.

Doctor Clivert extinguished the flame under the test tube and turned to Lilly. "We must continue at some other time, I'm sorry."

Lilly glanced over at Ben. "What is happening?" she asked urgently. "Why are the sirens sounding?"

"We have to get back to the infirmary," Ben said.

"Why?"

Ben crossed to Lilly's side and gently took her arm. "I'm sure someone will explain things when we're there." He tried to smile reassuringly as he led her out of the lab, glancing back to make sure Doctor Clivert was following.

"I do not like this," Lilly protested softly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Bernard swiped the door locked with his card. "It's just a precaution."

Lilly stood rooted to the spot and watched airmen rush up and down the corridor. "It does not look like just a precaution to me," she mumbled.

Ben took her arm again and started to steer her towards the elevator. "How about we go and find out?"

Lilly nodded as they hurried along with everyone else. Her heart was pounding and, right now, she really wished she were home.

Xxx

Daniel had never felt so alone in a room of people before.

SGC personnel worked around him as he stood in the control room, arms wrapped round his waist and trying very hard not to pass out. It had been over three hours since SG-1 were beamed on to the ship and there'd still been no correspondence from them. NORAD were now tracking the Asgard vessel, poised to strike when necessary, and Daniel felt absolutely helpless.

Funny. The feeling of abandonment was a familiar one to Daniel, something he should be used to, but this time his true family was missing and he wasn't sure he could cope with losing them. The fact that he was feeling so awful only added to the sense of dread, and he desperately wished, that he was with his friends, even if their survival wasn't guaranteed. At least they'd go down together.

Closing his eyes, he began to rock slightly—hoping to quell his growing nausea.

"Doctor Jackson, are you okay?"

Busted.

He opened his eyes, turned his head, and smiled at General Hammond. "I'll be fine." he nodded.

"Why don't you go back to the infirmary? I promise you I will notify you as soon as there is any news."

The General's voice was soft, bordering on fatherly; and only added to Daniel's emotional struggle.

"Sir, I know that there is no reason for me to be here," he admitted, staring dead ahead at the Stargate, willing it to spring into action and bring his family home. "But I just... I feel like I should be here... that's not totally true," he smiled sadly. "I feel I actually should be out there with them."

"Now you know how I feel most of the time."

Daniel slowly turned his head again when he realised the sentiment behind his General's comment. He hadn't looked at things from his point of view before.

"I know." He nodded and then swayed slightly when the room looped around him.

"Let's at least get you sitting down, Daniel," the general urged, nodding towards an Airman who immediately vacated his seat at the main console.

With a little help, Daniel managed to stagger over to the chair, grateful for the assistance General Hammond offered. He rested his head on the console and took some deep breaths to clear his mind.

"Should I fetch Doctor Fraiser, son?"

Daniel was aware of comforting hands rubbing his back as he bought thing back into focus. When he was sure he wasn't going to pass out, he managed to look up and shake his head. "I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly. The General snorted in response and Daniel had the decency to alter his statement. "I'm feeling better but perhaps a glass of water would help, sir."

General Hammond patted his back and nodded. "Coming up, son," he smiled. "Just try and rest some. I'm sure we'll have news real soon."

Daniel nodded and turned his gaze to the Stargate—back on watch, waiting for his family to return, hoping against all hope that the usual miracle would occur.

Xxx

"We are on emergency stand by."

Janet Fraiser had just briefed her staff about the situation.

"But we mustn't forget that we have patients on the ward to attend to as well. I need Dawn and Harrison to do rounds with me and Lilly and Ben, you can help Christian and Ella with the emergency equipement check. The next shift team are on their way in and I'll brief them on arrival. We need to make sure we are ready."

"Yes, Doc."

"Dismissed."

Janet watched her small team disperse round the infirmary, knowing that they were not only well-trained medical personel but also experienced military minds. The emergency drill was more than familiar to them all and she had utmost faith in her team.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the pile of charts in front of her and turned to her two remaining nurses. "Okay, guys. Let's get obs done as quickly as we can. We need to prepare ICU afterwards," she smiled and then led the way into the main infirmary.

There was much to do

xxx

To take his mind off feeling so unwell, Daniel had been listening into to NORAD's communications under the watchful eye of Walter Harriman. Time had been going excruciatingly slowly as they waited for updates, but when an urgent message had been received, General Hammond and Major Davis had responded immediately.

A technician turned at the sound of footsteps hurrying down the spiral staircase. "Sir, NORAD's reporting that they've spotted an unidentified object entering the upper atmosphere over the Pacific," he informed the General and the Major as they made their way to the console.

Daniel was listening into the communications. "They've disabled the ship's cloaking device," he added.

"Object's on a controlled entry," another technician interjected.

"Projected landing on the West Coast of the United States, sir."

Major Davis crossed to General Hammond's side. "Of course this could also be a sign that they've already lost the battle," he warned, and the General thought for a moment or two before reaching for the phone.

"This is General Hammond. At this stage, I recommend going to DEFCON-2. Deploy all available assets to intercept the alien ship," he ordered.

"General!" Daniel exclaimed, knowing full well that if they destroyed the ship then they destroyed SG-1 as well.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson," General Hammond sighed, "but if that ship makes it through the atmosphere intact, we have no choice but to assume SG-1 failed. We must destroy it by whatever means necessary."

The DEFCON-2 siren sounded immediately.

Xxx

Ben grabbed Lilly's hand when the siren sounded. The young girl looked close to tears.

"It's going to be okay, Lilly," he promised. "Don't be frightened."

"I want to go home." Lilly looked up at Ben and he immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"It's going to be okay," he repeated, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

He then held her as she began to shake, rueing the fact that they'd bought her into this dangerous situation. This was no place for Lilly Tanger.

Xxx

The control room was now a hub of frantic activity as the ship approached Earth's atmosphere.

"The Russians have spotted the incoming object and are inquiring," Major Davis said, breaking off his telephone call to impart the information.

"The Joint Chiefs will respond," General Hammond replied curtly.

All of a sudden, a bright light enveloped the Gate room was enveloped and the Stargate disappeared!

The personnel in the control room glanced around in shock.

"We'll have to call you back." Major Davis disconnected his call.

Daniel stared at the Gate room and then back at General Hammond. He knew exactly what his team had planned. "They're going to use it to escape!" he informed them, excitedly.

"Like you did from the Apophis mother ship. It could work," Major Davis replied, equally excited.

"It will work, they... they'll 'gate to another planet and then home!" Daniel beamed.

"You had a DHD. They don't," General Hammond reminded.

"Even disconnected, there should be enough power to dial out once," Major Davis assured.

The General crossed over to the telephone. "This is Hammond. I want the Beta Gate unpacked from storage immediately. Yes, you heard me. I want it unsealed and ready for use as soon as humanly possible!" He looked over at Daniel and smiled reassuringly.

Silence descended on the control room as they watched the action unfold. Daniel stared at the computer screen as a red dot appeared suddenly. He was aware of the Major in the background gathering information.

"I understand that, Captain. What I need to know is what you see. Do you have a visual?" he asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Tenth's squadrons airborne on intercept course," he informed the general.

"The target has changed heading! It's dropped out of controlled entry vector. The target is breaking up," a technician interjected, excitedly.

"We have visual confirmation! A fireball heading for the Pacific Ocean. 400 miles off the coast of California!"

General Hammond threw Daniel a worried look.

"Naval recovery teams are moving into deal with and wreckage," Major Davis continued, pausing when he noticed Daniel staring at him. "I'm sure you were right, Doctor Jackson. The point of commandeering the Stargate had to be an escape," he stated confidently.

Daniel stared at the now empty Gate room. "I just hope they made it out in time," he mumbled, his heart pounding and head swimming.

It would have been the only way his friends would have survived.

Xxx

General Hammond had been so busy with NORAD and base protocols, that he'd failed to notice that Daniel was slumped at the console, head in hand and shaking. It was only when Walter cleared his throat and nodded towards the remaining member of SG-1 that the General dropped everything and went to the man's side.

"Doctor Jackson. Are you alright son?" he asked gently.

Daniel looked up at him with weary eyes, blinked slowly, and began to shiver violently. "I'm c-cold," he stammered.

The General reached for the phone and rubbed Daniel's back in sympathy as he waited for someone in the infirmary to answer.

"_Infirmary."_

Hammond smiled on hearing the familiar voice of Janet Fraiser. "Doctor Fraiser. I think someone needs to come and collect Doctor Jackson."

"_How's he doing?"_

"I think he's in shock." The old General knew the signs of shock very well. "And I think a wheelchair will be a good idea."

"_I'll dispatch someone straight away, sir."_

Hammond listened as Janet then gave the order before speaking again.

"_A medic is on the way," _Janet confirmed. _"Are things under control now, sir?" _she added, and the General could almost imagine her biting her bottom lip worrying about his response.

"I think we can stand down now, Doctor," he nodded. "I am about to put the base back on standby only and will debrief senior personnel in approximately two hours."

"_What about the rest of SG-1?"_

"It looks like they beamed the' gate on board and escaped prior to the destruction of the ship. We have had no confirmation yet but it is a big possibility," he informed her.

"_That's... that's good, sir,"_ Janet's voice was colored with relief.

"What's the ETA on that medic, Doctor?" The general asked when Daniel groaned and placed his head on his folded hands at the console.

"_Anytime now, sir."_

When the sound of footsteps hurrying down the metal stairs signified the arrival of Ben and Lilly, General Hammond confirmed that they were with the patient and disconnected the call.

Ben rushed over to Daniel, knelt at his side and rubbed his arm. "Hey, Daniel," he smiled. "You ready to go back to the infirmary?"

When Daniel could only nodded and shiver in response, the medic took that as a confirmation. "We've got a wheel chair waiting in the corridor but we've gotta get you up the stairs first," he said as he slipped his fingers round Daniel's wrist to check his pulse. "Do you think you can walk up or do you want me to carry you?"

"I c-can w-walk," Daniel responded, lifting his head off his hands.

"That's good," Ben smiled and then motioned for Lilly to come over. "Our newest nurse and I will escort you to your chariot, my Lord," Ben teased as they managed to get Daniel to his feet.

General Hammond patted Daniel on the back on his way to the stairway. "Get some rest, son," he urged, and, as soon as we hear anything, we'll let you know."

Daniel turned to him and smiled. "T-thank Y-you."

"I'm sure they're fine," Hammond assured him.

Ben and Lilly supported Daniel as he made his way up the stairs, sighing with relief when they lowered him into the wheelchair.

As Lilly tucked a warm blanket round his legs, Daniel looked up and smiled. "H-hey, Lilly," he said. "H-having fun?"

"Not as much as you, Daniel," Lilly returned the smile, patted his knee, and then she and Ben pushed him toward the elevator and on to the infirmary.


	16. Chapter 16

Lilly was immediately on her feet when Janet appeared from Daniel's curtained off bed.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's going to be just fine." Janet smiled and patted the young girls arm reassuringly. "He was a bit shockey, which is totally understandable, so we've popped him back on fluids and added a little sedative into the mixture. He'll sleep now and hopefully feel better in the morning."

Lily let out a long held breath. By the time they'd arrived in the infirmary, Daniel was shaking violently, not making much sense, and she'd been worried about his condition… as had Janet.

"So, he's going to be okay?" she asked, relief sounding in her voice.

"He's going to be just fine," Janet repeated softly.

"Thank goodness," Lilly sighed and sank back into her chair.

Janet knelt at her side, placed her fingers round her wrist and stated to take her pulse.

"I'm fine," Lilly protested, knowing immediately that Janet had noticed her shaking hands.

"I know," Janet smiled, "but none of this can have been easy for you, we're all a little shaky and this is a whole new environment for you. Your pulse is racing so I want you to call it a day and go and get some rest."

Lilly bowed her head as Janet then softly rubbed her leg. "I am tired," she admitted.

"If you hang on for five minutes, Ben will have finished his shift for the day and I'm sure he'll escort you back to your room."

"I would like that."

"Go wait in my office. There are a lot of medical books in there that I'm sure you'll like if you can't sleep," Janet smiled. "I'm going to check on the rest of my patients and call it a day, too. It's been quite a day."

"It certainly has," Lilly agreed.

Janet patted her arm one more time and then moved on to her next patient. Lilly glanced towards Daniel's bed and, satisfied there was no more urgency round it, went in search of a good bedtime read.

Xxx

"Have you got enough books there?" Ben chuckled watching Lilly struggled with her bundle as they reached the door to her VIP room.

"I think so," Lilly replied, looking intently at the spines of the books.

"I was joking," Ben laughed, taking in her serious expression.

"Oh?" Lilly looked up and gave him a blank look. "I thought—"

"Never mind." Ben swiped her key card and held the door open for her. "Do you want me to organise you something to eat?" He asked as Lilly placed her pile of books on the end of the bed.

"Um... I'm not sure I'm hungry," she shrugged.

"It's getting late and you haven't eaten anything since lunch." Ben smiled gently.

Lilly sat on the bed and removed the ribbon from her hair. She looked up at Ben and her smile was a sad one. "I'm tired, Ben," she sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Ben crossed the room and sat beside her. "I know, Lilly. It's been a long, long day."

Lilly bowed her head, letting her hair hide her face and picked at a loose cotton thread on the Air Force-issued nursing uniform she'd been provided with. "I wish to go home," she mumbled softly.

Ben put his arm around her, hoping to provide some comfort. "I know," he said, knowing full well how scared she'd been today. Heck, he'd been scared himself! "Things will seem better in the morning . I promise," he soothed as he rubbed his hand gently up and down her arm. "Tomorrow I will show you my world, Lilly Tanger." He pulled Lilly's hair back slightly so he could see her face, and tenderly brushed away the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

Lilly lifted her head and smiled nervously. "You will?" She asked, sniffing slightly.

Ben smiled, reached into his pocket, and offered her his handkerchief. "I will," he said.

Lilly blew her nose and offered Ben the handkerchief back, but he shook his head. "You can keep it," he chuckled, and Lilly blushed and tucked it up her sleeve.

They sat in silence, both seeking comfort from each other. Lilly's rumbling stomach broke the silence and they both turned and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"There you go," Ben, laughed. "I knew you were hungry."

Lilly joined in the laughter when Ben's own stomach then echoed hers. "As are you!"

"I think I should fetch something to eat." Ben grinned.

Lilly reached and grabbed his hand. "Eat with me?" she softly pleaded.

"Of course," Ben nodded.

"Stay with me tonight?" Lilly asked, her voice so soft that the request came out as a whisper. "I don't want to be alone."

Ben tipped her chin and smiled tenderly. "If you want me too."

"I do." Lilly leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I need you tonight," she added softly when they broke the kiss.

Ben sighed and then straightened. "Right," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll fetch some refreshment and be back as quick as I can."

Lilly smiled back. "I will be right here." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

Ben returned the squeeze before turning and leaving the room. Lilly then leant back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was a million stars away from home, in a situation that terrified her, yet she was safe and content in Ben Ashton's arms.

Xxx

"Are they back yet?"

Janet looked up from her chart at Daniel's soft mumble. "You're supposed to be sleeping," she scolded light-heartedly, replacing the chart at the end of the bed and moving to pick up his hand. "Not yet."

"They're on their way," Daniel sighed, his eyes still firmly closed.

"I'm sure they are," Janet agreed softly, still stroking his hair.

"'time is it?" Daniel sighed sleepily.

"It's late and you should be sleeping," Janet repeated.

"Tired."

Janet perched on the edge of his bed and pulled his blanket up over his shoulders. "You warm enough?" she asked, smoothing out the edges.

"Uh, huh."

"Any pain?"

"No. Just tired." Daniel yawned softly.

"Then sleep." Janet smiled and reached over and dimmed the light.

"When will they be home?" Daniel sighed on the cusp of sleep and Janet's heart broke as she watch a single tear fall down his cheek. She tenderly wiped it away with her thumb.

"Soon, Daniel," she promised. "You need to rest and recover. They're going to come home expecting you in a better shape than you are now," she said, wiping a second tear with a Kleenex.

"I know," Daniel admission was softly whispered.

"Go to sleep," she urged. "I'll be right here."

Janet sat with him until his breathing evened out and sleep took him once more.

Xxx

Ben glanced down at the young woman who was fast asleep in his arms with one arm flung across his chest. Lilly looked serenely beautiful, her auburn curls tumbled down her pillow and her skin was silky smooth under his touch as he gently stroked her arm.

They had enjoyed a quiet supper together before turning in. Ben had been a true gentleman and offered to sleep on the floor but Lilly had almost begged him to share her bed—her look of fear had been painfully sad and she'd finally fallen asleep in the safety of his arms.

There had been nothing sexual about the situation, Ben was just comforting a young girl who was a long way from home and her family, but the position he found himself in actually felt natural and right. Nobody had ever fitted his arms like Lilly did. Of course, he'd had plenty of female admirers and several stunning women, but for Ben Ashton his career had always come first. In many ways, he was similar to Daniel Jackson—studying and college had been a huge part of his life and he had been as singularly as focused as SG-1's linguist but, unlike Daniel, Ben was pragmatic, no dreaming for him. His life had a purpose; he knew exactly where his path led, where he was going. Well, he thought he did until Lilly Tanger strolled into his every waking moment. Now he was unsure. He'd been thrown a curve ball, well and truly. Falling in love with a woman who was, to all intent and purpose, an alien, had not been on Ben Ashton's 'to do' list!

Sure, he had plans to settle down, do the whole wife, kids, and white picket fence life, but not until he was over 30. He wanted his career first. He wanted to use his education, to put his full concentration into his chosen vocation—there'd be time for the rest afterwards. He certainly did not have falling in love at 23 down on his life plan!

What should he do?

Should he listen to his head or his heart?

His head was telling him that it was a passing phase, that Lilly was a diversion sent to test him, to attempt to sabotage his perfectly planed life. His head was telling him to treat her as a colleague, to help her learn their ways, but to let her go afterwards. Let her go back to her world so he could concentrate on his. She was just another passing stranger that had caught his eye.

No biggie.

But—and it was a considerably large but—his heart was almost pleading with him, begging him to care for her. He felt alive in her presence. He felt himself constantly thinking of her, of wanting to touch her, hold her... caress her. To hold her in his arms as he did now, to protect her and to love her.

He was caught between his head and his heart, and Ben Ashton had never been in this situation before. His structured life was crumbling because of Lilly Tanger and he felt nervous.

Almost scared.

What if his life took another path? Would that be wrong?

Closing his eyes, he pulled Lilly in tighter when she mumbled in her sleep. The young woman in his arms fitted him perfectly in his heart but his head swam with the uncertainties of the situation.

Ben finally fell asleep with different scenario's running in his dreams, and with the women who seemed to have captured his heart at his side as if she had always been there.

Xxx

The next few days on the base passed with fluid urgency. The installation of the borrowed 'gate was trickier than most thought it would be. Of course, the absence of Samantha Carter's expertise added to the endless 'running round like headless, clueless chicken syndrome' that suddenly afflicted most of the personnel!

Lilly had thrown herself well and truly into her studies. She'd absorbed the new information like a sponge and there had been plenty of note taking and list making along the way. Janet had been amazed at how quickly she'd picked things up—from a simple IV procedure to a more complicated surgical intubation. The young girl had such a thirst for knowledge and everyone was impressed with her. The medical rotation Janet had her on gave each of her departments a glimpse of how wonderful Lilly was. She'd also managed to turn the heads of plenty of men—young and old. This fact had not been lost on Ben, who had to admit to a bout of jealousy when he watched Lilly giggle with Tom Preston during a plaster cast demonstration. From that point on, he made sure that Lilly's down time was always spent in his company. Something she didn't object to in the least!

Ben introduced her to the sights and sounds of his world. He watched her react with wonder at the countryside, the city, and the animals. She'd been scared of the roads and fast vehicles. Her world of carts and beasts seemed poles apart to her!

The stone buildings and skyscrapers had been overpowering and she'd huddled by his side as they journeyed through the city. She'd never seen such sights before in her life and, although they truly astounded her, they intimidated her also.

Funnily enough, Lilly was happier in the smaller on-base community, practicing the thing she loved.

She was currently checking in on Daniel before bedtime.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" She asked after coughing softly to get his attention.

Daniel was sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, totally absorbed in a book. His condition was improving to the point that boredom was settling in fast, but Janet was insisting that he remained under her watchful eye for the rest of the week.

He closed his book slowly at the sound of Lilly's voice, looked up, and smiled warmly. "Hey, Lilly Tanger."

"Hey, Daniel Jackson."

"You look..." Daniel cleared his throat. "You look stunning, Lilly," he told her as he took in her appearance. Janet had loaned her some of her clothes so she didn't feel uncomfortable amongst others, and she was currently wearing an ice-blue shift dress— slightly low cut and fitted, but it showed her perfect figure off wonderfully. She had her hair down and clipped back at the sides, and her normal tatty boots were replaced with delicate silver pumps.

"They're Janet's clothes." Lilly blushed as she ducked her head in embarrassment. She wasn't used to wearing finery but she had to admit she felt so good in the silky fabric. Cara would so be envious if she saw her now.

Daniel tossed his book on to his bed. "So, I hope you're going somewhere special dressed like that?" He smiled as he levered himself out of the chair.

Lilly crossed to his side and then helped him back into bed. "Ben is taking me to a drive-in movie. I think that's what he said it was," she mused as she removed Daniel's slippers prior to adjusting the pillows behind his back so he could rest back comfortably.

"He left me a note saying that we will be watching something called et," she continued as she tucked Daniel's blankets in.

"Et?" Daniel shifted in bed slightly as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Yes. He said that it was an old drive-in movie about a stranger on Earth."

Daniel thought for a moment before smiling softly. "Oh! I see! E.T," he chuckled.

Lilly perched on his bed and frowned. "E.T?"

Daniel took her hand is his. "You'll love it," he grinned.

"Ben said I would."

Daniel rested his head back on his pillows. He still spent most of his time sleeping and his 20 minutes out of bed had tired him more than he thought. "How are you're studies going?" His question was buried in a yawn.

"Really good! How is your incision?"

"You did a great job," Daniel muttered, closing his eyes. Lilly had removed his stitches that morning with the expertise of a Doctor.

"I was so nervous," Lilly admitted. "I have never done anything like that before but Janet is such a good teacher. I feared my hands would shake too much, but once I'd removed one..." Lilly paused mid sentence when she noticed Daniel's head drift to one side as sleep overtook him. She quietly stood, lowered his bed head slightly, and smoothed his blankets across his chest. "Sleep well," she whispered, dimming the lights before going in search of Ben.

She was feeling better about things now. Daniel was improving, her studies were going well, and she had a wonderful night planned with the man she was slowly but surely falling in love with...

Xxx

The more time Ben spent with Lilly, the more he was falling in love with her.

The romantic meals, the evening strolls, and the increasing nights of soft, caring passion. They would curl up together and talk until dawn, both opening their souls and hearts to each other. They'd spoken about Lilly's life on her home planet. Of how much everyone was depending on her and how huge the pressure was for her. She'd opened her heart at how scared she was and how much she longed, and almost ached, for Ben to return with her. To help her, tutor her, or just to be at her side as a guide as she put her learning into practice. Lilly knew she was asking a lot, but she had to bare her soul because she was finding herself in a position she couldn't deny any longer.

Love was a much-used word on Earth but not on Mandana. To admit to another that you love them is part of the passage of life but one night—when the sun was slowly seeping into the morning sky while they watch the birth of a new day from the top of mountain— Lilly plucked up the courage to admit that she was falling in love with Ben.

Ben had just pulled her in close and returned the hug she gave him.

He was also worried about admitting his true feelings, scared about voicing the truth. He hadn't thought things through yet and his mind was a jumble of feelings, ranging from longing to petrified.

Ben needed advice and he was going to talk to the one person on Earth who truly knew how he felt… Daniel Jackson.

XXX

The morning routine of the infirmary was the perfect opportunity and Ben was stalling Daniel's examination, waiting for the right moment to talk.

Daniel was alerted to the young medic's nervousness when Ben started to take his temperature for the third time in ten minutes.

"Um... Ben?" He reached up and grabbed Ben's hand. "I don't think there is any change just yet," he smiled kindly.

"What?" Ben mumbled in reply, and when he slowly realised his mistake, he turned and placed the thermometer back on to the cabinet.

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked, noting the sad look on his friends face.

"Um..."

"Benjamin?"

Ben looked up, smiled at the familiar nickname, and took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, holding Daniel's chart close to his chest.

"Of course," Daniel said.

"It's personal." Ben chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Lilly?" Daniel ventured.

"Uh, huh," Ben nodded.

"You better pull up a chair."

Ben placed the chart down and grabbed a chair. "I don't know where to start," he mumbled.

"You love her," Daniel said with a shrug.

"Yes... no... I don't know." Ben placed his head in his hands.

"Good answer," Daniel chuckled.

Ben lifted his head and sighed. "On the first mission—when you meet Sha're—how did you know that you wanted to give up your life on Earth for her?"

"Good question," Daniel teased, but when Ben failed to smile in response, he quickly realised the seriousness of the situation. "Well," he continued, inching down in the bed to be in a more comfortable position. "I loved her," he shrugged. "Unconditionally. I'd never felt like that before, I'd never known the true feelings of being totally blinded by love until I met her. I couldn't catch my breath, I could barely function. She changed everything—the way I viewed my life, my future. She became my whole word. Nothing was as important as spending very breath-taking minute with her. She completed me." He cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed at baring his heart to the young nurse. "What you have to decide is whether your feelings toward Lilly are infatuation or pure love," he smiled, trying to get his advice back on track. "You have to decide if you can carry on living without her. That's what I did. I quickly came to the conclusion that I would rather die than live without Sha're, and it's something I've struggled desperately with since her death," his voice broke at the admission, but he quickly pulled himself together when Ben tried to reach out to him with a shocked expression on his face.

"You don't have to worry," Daniel said with a smile on his face. "I'm working through it with my teams help and support. I just thought you should know how deep your feeling should run if you're thinking of giving up Earth for her. That's what you're thinking, aren't you?"

Ben ducked his head and stared at his feet. "Um...yeah," he admitted softly.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Heart and soul?"

Ben nodded slowly.

"Enough to give everything up for? Your here? Your family and career?"

"Yes." Ben looked up and smiled softly. "I do."

"Could you live without her?"

"No."

"And does she love you?"

"Yes."

"There's you answer," Daniel smiled and leant his head back onto his pillows.

"So, you think I should go back with her?"

"Is that what she's suggesting?"

"Kinda."

"If you can't imagine your life without her, then yes."

Ben inched forward slightly. "Did you ever regret what you did? Leaving Earth?"

"Not for one second of one minute of one hour of one day." Daniel looked up and smiled wryly. "I loved Sha're with my all my soul, heart and body. I miss her every second of every minute of every hour of everyday—"

"I get it," Ben interrupted softly.

"If you feel like that, Ben, then you know what you have to do." Daniel sunk back into his pillows and closed his eyes, smiling around a yawn. "Now go. Get on with your work. I need to sleep."

"Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel opened his eyes and smiled warmly. "No problem, Benjamin."

Ben chuckled as he then turned and drew the curtain around Daniel's bed. He collected his med trolley, his mind made up thanks to the advice his friend had given him.

Daniel feigned sleep while waiting for his friend to leave the infirmary. Covering his eyes with his arm, he sobbed silently for Sha're and the life they lost, all the while hoping and praying that Ben would find the happiness and contentment that was so cruelly snatched from him.


	17. Chapter 17

Janet gently pressed her fingers around Daniel's appendectomy scar. "I hear it took longer than they thought to set up the second 'gate," she said, continuing with his examination.

"Err yes. They finally got it running yesterday. Technical difficulties or something."

"They needed Sam's help, huh?" Janet moved the examination light to one side, noting Daniel's obvious discomfort as he sat up slowly.

"Yes, it's... uh... ironic that she's not her to save herself." Daniel pulled his black T-shirt down.

"Well... you're fine." Janet snapped off her gloves, satisfied that Daniel was improving. "There's no sign of residual infection. You were very lucky."

Daniel glanced at her and smiled sadly. "So you keep saying," he muttered, tucking in his T-shirt.

"Uh hum," Janet nodded. "I still want you to take it easy for a—"

An off world activation alarm interrupted her orders and had Daniel reaching for his jacket and running out of the room before she could complete her sentence.

He sprinted down the corridor, bumping into personnel in his haste to catch the elevator, his side screaming in pain with each impact.

He rushed into the Gateroom just in time to hear a technician confirm they were receiving SG-1's IDC and for General Hammond to give the order to open the Iris. He waited nervously at the bottom of the ramp for his team and couldn't help but smile when SG-1 leisurely strolled through the 'gate.

"Well, it's about time," Jack said mockingly, as he sauntered down the ramp towards Daniel.

"We've been dialling home for over a week," Sam chimed in, her grin as wide as her CO's.

Daniel didn't know whether he should rush and hug the stuffing out of his friends, but decided to play things low key and rely on his much-honed sarcasm.

"Oh... it's great to see you guys, too," he shrugged.

"I am pleased to see you well, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's voice of calm and reason broke the banter of the situation.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel softened his tone and answered sincerely. He then took a good look at his Jaffa friend. What the hell did he have on his chin?

"You've got a..."He reached out to touch what looked to be a small beard on Teal'c face but pulled up short at Jack's warning not to.

General Hammond then cleared his throat. "I'm glad you made it SG-1."

"Where's the fanfare, General?" Jack asked.

"We did save the planet… again, sir," Sam added with a nod.

"Again, this should not get old, General." Jack waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Job well-done!" General Hammond praised in response.

"Thank you, sir. It's was nothing."

Daniel suddenly realised someone was missing. "Where's Thor?" he asked, staring over his team's shoulders, half expecting the Asgard to appear when he spoke his name.

"Oh. We got him out in a statis pod," Sam explained.

"It was retrieved when we passed through the Stargate on PX4 234," Teal'c added.

Sam shrugged. "It must have a locating beacon."

"They left you behind?" General Hammond asked, urgently.

"We were fine, sir," Sam smiled reassuredly.

"I'd be happy to debrief you after I've debriefed myself for a hot shower," Jack interjected.

"Permission to shower granted. In fact, I insist on it, Colonel," the general chuckled.

Jack then turned to Daniel, and whispered, "Bad?"

"I wasn't going to say anything." Daniel shrugged and then watched his team filed out of the room, mumbling as they went. He turned and faced General Hammond and the two men exchanged knowing smiles.

Everyone was home now, back where they should be. Daniel's family had returned and his feeling of abandonment lifted as quickly as it had descended.

xxxx

"And, I'll have the rib eye, rare, fries… and hold the salad." Jack handed the waiter his menu and cast his gaze over the others gathered in the booth at O'Malley's. "Right, kids!" he smiled and raised his glass of beer in a toast. "Here's to the next seven days of uninterrupted relaxation."

SG-1 had just returned from saving the world from the Replicators… again.

After the discovery of the mechanical spiders on a Russian submarine in the Pacific Ocean, they'd been dispatched to sort the situation out… which they had, with the help of Thor! Things had not entirely gone to plan, which was the main reason Janet had positioned herself directly opposite Daniel in the booth. Not only was he still recovering physically from his appendectomy, but the hail for help from the Pentagon had put paid to his prescribed extra week of rest. He'd been put through the wringer mentally after being forced to blow up the Russian submarine on Jack's orders, ultimately destroying the Replicators. Fortunately, Sam and Thor had managed to beam Jack and Teal'c off the submarine just as it was destroyed. Janet was still worried about Daniel. He seemed withdrawn, almost bordering on depressed, which was not entirely surprising after the month he'd just been through. She had been in two minds whether to let the Daniel go on Jack's planed fishing trip, but had decided that time away with his team, minus Teal'c who had taken the opportunity visit his son, seemed a better option than keeping him in the infirmary.

There was another important reason why they were all together and with a flourish, Jack picked up his glass and turned to Lilly.

"And now to the main reason we're here," he said raising his glass. "Good luck Lilly. We've had a ball having you with us these past weeks, though ya did pick a heck of a time to visit," he grinned. "Here's to a safe journey home and to the extension of your hospital. If you or any of your family need any help, whatsoever… you know where to come."

Lilly smiled and bowed her head. "We do. Thank you."

"To Lilly and our friends back on Mandana," Jack toasted, with everyone echoing his sentiments and Lilly blushing furiously at the attention she was receiving.

As Jack proceeded to refill everyone's glasses with a fresh jug of beer, Ben nervously picked at his paper napkin. He knew he had to make an announcement but wasn't sure how to put it. When Janet kicked his shin under the table and then cocked her head sharply, he took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"Okay, while we're doing… all this," he gestured round the table and then cleared his throat, "I've got an announcement to make… sorta." He stumbled over his words, not really knowing why he was feeling so nervous. Lilly's slipped her hand into his, giving him the confidence he needed.

"A couple of weeks ago, a very wise old sage gave me some very important advice." He looked over at Daniel and smiled.

"Hey! Less of the old!" Daniel scolded.

"Sorry. A very wise sage," Ben corrected, blushing slightly at his error, "gave me some very important advice—"

"Yeah, yeah. We got that part," Jack interrupted. "Cut to the case, Benny."

"This person told me that when you love someone so much that you can't live without them, you move heaven and Earth to be with them." Ben drew Lilly's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, making her blush. "As moving Heaven is gonna be tough," he sighed. "I'm gonna move Earth instead."

"What!" Sam exclaimed, leaning forward in her excitement.

"Yeah! What she said," Jack stated, folding his arms.

"I handed my resignation into Doctor Fraiser three days ago." Ben smiled at Janet who nodded and smiled back. "My place is with the person I love so I'm going home with Lilly." News delivered, he suddenly felt at peace, knowing, without a shadow of doubt that his decision was the right one.

"Oh. That's lovely," Sam, gushed.

"Well, I'll be," Jack, spluttered.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and sank down in his chair, glancing over at Daniel. For some reason he needed Daniel's permission—his approval—and when he received a knowing smile and a mouthed 'congratulations' from the linguist, the last piece in his jigsaw fell into place.

When the sound of the clinking of Janet's glass interrupted the subsequent excited chatter round the table, everyone turned to face her.

Janet stood and smiled. "Okay, guys, I've had a three day head start on this situation and have prepared some little parting gifts." She reached into the bag she'd hidden under the table and pulled out two neatly wrapped flat boxes. "I know we're going to be making regular shipments through the 'gate to help supply the new hospital," she stated handing Ben and Lilly the gifts, "but here are a few personal items that I hope will always remind you of us. They're both kinda the same thing," she added when Lilly and Ben just stared at the boxes. "You'll need to open them together so you don't ruin the surprise for each other."

Ben and Lilly glanced at each other. "After three then," Ben said with a grin, and they both carefully removed the paper and then opened the boxes.

"Wow! Guys, this is... wonderful!" Ben gently removed the solid silver stethoscope and digital thermometer.

"I figured you'd get a lot of use out of these," Janet said cheerfully. "We got them engraved as well." She watched Lilly carefully turned the stethoscope over.

"'For Lilly. May you always remember your friends from Earth as fondly as they remember you,'" she read aloud and then looked over to Janet. "I will always treasure them."

"There's more in there," Janet said when Lilly went to replace the items in the box.

"What? Oh..." Lilly rooted round and pulled out a crisp white lab coat. "That's just great!" She beamed, holding it up for all to see.

Janet lounged back in her chair and took a sip of her drink, a pleased smile on her face. "We had your names stitched on the pockets." Lilly ran her fingers over the embroidery on her coat, suddenly finding herself a little emotional. "I... just don't know what to say," she murmured. Ben placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as she reached for a napkin to catch her tears.

"I do," Jack interjected, excitably. "Eat up, kids!"

Within minutes, the group of friends were tucking into O'Malley steaks, laughing and chatting about the adventures on the horizon.

Xxx

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER.**

The sun was beginning to set on another perfect late summer's day on Mandana. The still warm breeze wafted the heady fragrance of fruit blossom through Quinn's orchard, where a small group of friends—spanning two universes—gathered to celebrate the life joining of Lilly Tanger and Ben Ashton.

The small clearing hand been decorated to fit the occasion. Tea lights flickered in the trees, and flower petals cover the orchard floor, blanketing the pathway that led to an old willow tree. Either side of the pathway was furnished with ornate chairs covered in gold silk that billowed in the wind, despite being weighed down by people who meant so much to the happy couple.

Ben stood beneath the willow with Niall Wenton proudly at his side, his new leg courtesy of the SGC. For some reason, Ben was not in the least nervous—he welcomed the next part of his new exciting life plan willingly.

Ben and Lilly had spent the last few months devoting their time towards the expansion and improvement of the hospital in Gowton. The SGC had provided regular shipments of updated equipment through the Stargate and had invited several Mandanans to Earth to train under Janet and her team. She and SG1 had travelled to Mandana for the opening of the new Quinn Frasier wing of the hospital and then the wedding of their good friend and colleague.

To Ben, this weekend brought mixed emotions. To make Lilly his wife was a dream come true, but at the same time, he knew he was cutting ties with his life on Earth.

Giving up his world had been hard but making Lilly his world felt so natural, so right and when the farm bell rang out, he turned and watched the love of his life slowly make her way along the meandering path, her father by her side.

Lilly Tanger's elegant beauty took his breath way. Her red hair cascaded down her back, neatly clipped up at the side, and the gems that intertwined her curls, sparkled in the evening sun's rays. Her long white silk dress was plain yet perfect off the shoulder affair with a fitted bodice. Layers of lace covered the skirt and created the following train. Carrying a single cream rose, Lilly practically glided down the petal-covered, velvet carpet.

Ben could not quite believe how lucky he was as Sergi placed his daughters hand in his.

"You look beautiful, Lilly Tanger," he sighed, leaning in and kissing her cheek tenderly.

Lilly cupped his cheek. "As do you, Benjamin Ashton." She smiled and then turned to face Greta, who was overseeing the short joining ceremony.

"Friends and family," the elderly platon addressed the well-wishers. "As per Lilly and Benjamin's request, they would like to exchange their own personal vows." He smiled warmly and then nodded at Lilly, indicating that she should proceed.

Cara stepped forward and accepted Lilly's rose before she turned, took Ben's hands in hers, and looked him straight in the eye.

"My Ben," she said tenderly. "You are my world, my life and my rock. We have our lives in front of us to enjoy and treasure. With you at my side, I feel we can do anything and I will love you until the day I take my last breath."

"That was beautiful," Janet sniffed.

"Handkerchief, Doc?" Jack turned and handed Janet his own.

"Thanks." Janet sniffed again and blew her nose loudly, causing several of the guests to turn round and stare. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Ben cleared his throat nervously and turned to the guests. "Okay, my go. Don't expect too much." He shrugged and the consequent laughter calmed his nerves considerably.

He took a deep breath. "My Lilly," he said tenderly. "I love you more than life itself. You have literally changed my world and completed who I am. I want to share our life adventures, and grow old at your side. You are my everything."

Daniel dangled his handkerchief over Sam's shoulder and she took it gratefully.

"Cara, Niall… the rings." Greta continued the ceremony and, within a few minutes, the tokens had been exchanged. The announcement of joining was shouted to the wind and Ben and Lilly were strolling down the petal carpet, being showered with petals by their guest.

"That was so lovely," Sam sighed.

"It sure was," Janet said. "Lilly looked stunning."

"The fabric you sent was beautiful." Sam and Janet linked arms as they discussed the logistics of making Lilly's dress.

"Well, Mari and Hanah did all the embroidery."

"They did an amazing job..."

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c walked a few steps behind the girls, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes when Sam and Janet started to giggle like school kids.

"Looks like we've got our hands full tonight," Jack huffed, knowing full well that Sergi had opened up his wine cellar for the occasion.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"You'd best make sure you take your turn in dancing with them," Jack stated. "You just know there's gonna be dancing."

"I do not dance O'Neill."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the sudden rise in Teal'c's voice.

"Yup, there's gonna be dancing to the early dawn." He then turned and watched Daniel, who was walking slowly, head down and looking preoccupied. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"Sha're?" Jack knew just where Daniel's mind had wandered.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Happy memories," he looked up and smiled.

"Good to hear," Jack smiled back and the team then joined the other guests in Greta and Mari Quinn's courtyard.

The setting sun dipped below the horizon, heralding the end of another perfect day. The air was filled with singing and laughter as two worlds came together to celebrate their union and, yep… there was dancing to the early dawn.

THE END

...

**Okay – that's it! I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for sticking with it and giving me such wonderful feedback – it means the world to me to know that others have read and liked it!**

**Now – here's the thing...**

**I have so far, written another three stories in this arch. They are mainly following Lilly and Ben during their early years on Mandana. There are many cameo appearances by SG1 and I would like to know if there is enough interest out there for me to post them here?**

**If you could let me know what you think I would be grateful – I don't want to post them have no interest in them**

**Bless you all for reading!**

**Hugs**

**Ann-Marie**

x


End file.
